The Next Chapter
by nikoliacullen
Summary: Immediatly following RE5 *SPOILERS* A girl pulls a burnt and destroyed body from the lava, he is all she has ever known. Can Chris Redfield handle the nightmare all over again?
1. Chapter 1

The first helicopter was barely visible as the second one flew over the volcano. A single hand signal told the pilot to lower into the mouth. A young woman held onto the side of the copter. Her eyes scanned the lava below. Then she jumped out and landed easily from the 20 yard drop. The heat was nothing against her skin. Coming up to the edge of the rock she was standing on, she surveyed the lake. A single movement caught her attention and she leap into the lava. Her clothes wouldn't survive it but she was not worried about her body. Reaching into the burning substance she felt around until she grasped an arm. Then she pulled a nearly fleshless body out. 3 men from the helicopter ran out and helped her load the man.

Once the man was safely on board, the girl turned her attention to the remains of the plane not far off. With a single leap she covered the distance and landed on the planes surface. Several missals were still sealed there. Pressing a finger to her earpiece, she waited for a response.

"This is B1. Mission success. I need a team out here to pick up these containers and a clean up crew to take care of the plane." she said.

"_Copy that. Teams dispatched." _a mechanical voice answered her.

Running back to the copter, the girl jumped in and took her seat. She stared down at the charred body of her former leader. Most of his flesh was burned off. Half his face was only muscle. A single lidless eye turned in her direction. The eye was bright red. It didn't bother her like it would others though. She was used to it. As the copper took flight again she relaxed. It was good to know that he was found and would soon be recovering. The mans mouth moved. No sound came out.

"Everything is under control. There's a team en route to retrieve the missals. We have the recovery area prepped and they are waiting to receive you." she said.

The mans eye turned back towards the ceiling. She took that as an okay. If the man could smile, he would be. In his mind he saw those fools shoot him. They thought he was dead. Again. Now he could resume his work and they would never know. Tricell would surely suffer but he could build it back up. With Excella dead, he would have to find someone else to work with. That wouldn't be too hard.

It took several men to place the destroyed body into the stasis tank. One inside, they began the filling process. The liquid was made up of everything that would make the man heal as fast as possible. Scientists ran around the large room, doing this and that on various computers. A lot had to be done. So much had been saved and lost. The death of Excella Gionne was going to really slow things down. The higher ups in Tricell would wonder about her sudden demise. Wesker always had been too rash. He would have to be cleaned up after. As always.

The small blond woman stood in the center of the room while her subordinates ran around her. Her eyes were fixed on the tank across from her. The healing was going very slow. That amount of damage would be hard to catch up with even with the virus. They all knew that. It didn't make her any less impatient. There were more important things to do right now though. She turned to the closet man.

"We need to get our hands on that virus. He wont survive this without it."

The red head answered her.

"That is already being taken care of. We have a man inside right now getting it."

"Will we have a source?" she asked.

"Yes. Our priority is getting the samples for his recovery first of course." he answered.

She nodded and turned to leave, then stopped.

"I want to be informed of any changes."

Then she was gone.

The missals were just being unloaded when she arrived. The team was fast. that's why they worked here.

"Have we checked their condition yet?" she asked to anyone.

A man in a black jumpsuit stepped closer to her.

"They are taking care of it now miss. So far it all seems to be intact. Once the check is done, would you like us to proceed with the transfer?"

"Yes."

The worms had to be transferred to a holding container. That way there was no chance of escape. She watched as the missals were hooked up to a transfer tunnel. A group of men in biohazard suits entered it and began taking off the end. The worms burst out and attempted to get to them. It was a futile attempt though. Once the worms knew they could not get at the humans, they followed the tunnel. Such simple minded things were so easy to control. It almost made her smile. Almost.

Several days passed by quickly. There were no executive changes made in Albert Wesker's absence. Everything continued as if the entire incident had never happened. Testing was put in the lead of importance while business partnering was second. All the while, Wesker was still in recovery. His body was still fleshless and burnt. His single open red eye starred ahead while seeing nothing. The stasis tank kept him unconscious so as to reduce any pain he had to be feeling. The process would be long but when he rose again, he would be twice as strong as he was before. His body would mend itself. He would grow stronger against the things that brought him down. That virus was truly an amazing thing.

Chris Redfield hugged his sister when he stepped off the plan. He knew she had a million questions for him. He would answer them all in time. Right now there were other things that needed his attention. Jill stepped off the plane not long after him. She waved to Claire before heading towards the luggage area. The Redfield's happily followed. For Chris things seemed brighter. The world wasn't as disgusting as it was when he entered Africa. With Wesker gone, things should start getting much better. He was the reason those people in Africa had to die. Hopefully that would never happen again.

"So, I want to know everything! What was behind those infected people? Were they infected at all?" Claire asked as she took a bite of her hotdog.

"It was kind of the same thing from Leon's report. I think they came from those los plagas things. And it was Wesker! He infected those people." he said.

Claire choked.

"Wesker? He was behind it? What happened?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Sheva and I took him out. For good this time."

Jill smiled. After everything that man had put her through. It was almost odd to think he was gone. He had once been her leader. She never thought they would end up where they did. He didn't seem like a crazy villain when he welcomed her to the squad.

"So does this mean that everything that was Umbrella is finally gone?" Claire asked.

Chris thought about it. Who really knew if Umbrella was gone? Wesker didn't work for Umbrella after what happened in Raccoon forest. He was part of something else. But it seemed that he was the one responsible for testing on those people. Maybe it was over.

"I don't know. I hope so, but I don't know."

"Well either way, knowing he's gone makes me think I will finally get a decent nights sleep."

"Amen to that." Jill responded cheerfully.

Chris finished his burger and went to pay. It almost felt weird to be back home. He spent so much time in Africa with Sheva. The things he saw there were horrible. Yet here he was, standing a burger joint. It was crazy how the world worked. Jill would be staying with Claire until she could get a place again. Having everyone think you were dead tends to put a damper on coming back. Chris dropped the girls off before heading back to his own home. He immediately checked his email, hoping not to have one from the B.S.A.A. He was surprised to see one from Sheva Alomar. He quickly opened it.

_Hey partner,_

_Just wanted to make sure you got home okay. It would be really sad if we made it through everything we did and your plane crashed on the way home._

That part made him laugh.

_I put in our report and spoke with headquarters. They don't believe half of what I said but it doesn't matter. I hope that we are never able to prove what happened out there. Tricell has been called out on their products being part of all that mayhem. I doubt they will get much punishment though. There was no real incriminating evidence against them. It makes me so mad that they will get away with this. They actually think that Excella's death can help them. What company would be responsible for the death of one of their own? Yeah right. Everyone knows how loyal Umbrella was to their employees. You never told me the story behind you and Wesker. Remember you promised to fill me in on that whole thing? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what was going here as far as all that goes. I'll let you know if I hear anything else. You should get your payment for the mission soon, they said it would be less than quoted since we cant prove everything that we went through. I didn't matter to me so I'm sure it wont to you. Tell Jill I said hi._

_Sheva_

Chris smiled. He couldn't care less what headquarters thought. He knew the truth, that was all that mattered. The other email was from someone he didn't expect to hear from. Barry Burton. He couldn't remember the last time he talked to that man.

_Chris, its been a while. I wanted to know how the trip to Africa went. Yeah I keep up with what you guys are doing._

That was all it said. How odd. Chris quickly typed in a response.

_Wesker was behind it all but don't worry, we put him down for good this time. Let me just say that he met his fait in a pool of lava with 2 rockets to the face._

It made him smile. Barry would be trilled with the information. After the horrible trick he used to make Barry work for him. Wesker had threatened his family. Barry still wasn't quite recovered from that fear. Chris couldn't completely understand but he knew well enough what the man felt. He took a deep breath and leaned back. The apartment was silent. He couldn't remember the last time he heard nothing. It was peaceful and lonely. Maybe he should have invited Jill to stay with him. She had said something about it but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He stood up and went to the door. Maybe she did want to stay with him. When he opened the door he nearly jumped out of his shoes. Jill was standing in his doorway as if she were about to knock.

"Hey…Chris." she smiled

"Jill. I was gonna ask…if you wanted to stay with me. Until you find a place, I mean." he stammered.

"Yeah thanks for waiting until I drove over here to ask." she laughed.

"Hey I was trying to be nice. I didn't think you would feel comfortable staying here."

"Invite me in Chris."

"Uh, oh yeah." he said as he stood aside. "Sorry its kind of messy, I haven't been here in a while."

Jill walked in and sat on his plain black couch. She was so pale. It made his sad. He didn't know everything that Wesker had done to her. He also didn't know if she would ever tell him. They used to be a lot closer. Time changes things though. Chris sat down next to her. They starred at each other for a few minutes before Jill looked away. He watched as she started to shake. Tears fell down her face.

"Jill!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

He knew she was upset because of everything that had happened to her.

"Chris…I had no control…I couldn't….he just…I…" she said between sobs.

"Its okay Jill. I don't blame you and neither does anyone else."

"Wesker…he…I saw…" she kept saying.

"What? What did you see?" he asked, suddenly curious.

She took a few deep breaths.

"Chris this isn't over…Wesker…Wesker isn't as one of a kind as we thought….I….saw a girl….she was….was just like him."

Chris froze. There was someone else? Did that mean this girl would take over where he left off?

"A girl? Like a little girl?" he asked.

"No…she was older…a teenager or…or something." she answered.

Chris continued holding on to her.

"Its not over?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Wesker starred at the young girl through the glass. She was sitting with her back to the wall across from him. Her blue eyes were red from crying. He could see William's face when he looked at her. Her condition was stable for now. Wesker was glad he had thought to get her when he did. How could he have known that William placed that little treasure inside his daughter? He went to all that work to obtain a sample of tissue from the former scientist when the girl was more valuable. _

_"Sherry, how are you feeling?" the shaded man asked._

_She looked up._

_"What do you care?" she responded coldly._

_"I care about you. I want to make sure you are okay."_

_"Then why did you take me away from Claire?" she asked_

_He sighed._

_"Claire can't help you Sherry. Trust me. You will need my help."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because your father hid a virus inside you." he said._

_The girl froze. She knew her father had become a monster and was eventually killed. She grabbed her chest._

_"Something wrong?" he asked._

_"I just…I thought mom cured me…." she answered._

_Wesker smiled. He knew that Annette had cured her daughter of the G-virus. That wasn't what he was referring to though. Birkin had placed a sample of a prototype virus inside his daughter. It was dormant for now. _

_"You will be fine."_

_Then he turned and walked away._

A single red eye starred out into the room. He watched as scientists ran around doing various things. His other eye was sealed closed. Concentrating, he forced the lids apart. A small cloud of blood floated past his vision. With both eyes working, he continued to look around. Then he stopped on the sight directly in front of him. The young blond woman clad in black was looking back at him. She smiled and approached the tank. She climbed onto the metal base of the tank, bringing herself to eye level with him.

"I'm glad to see you are awake. You are healing slowly but steadily." she said.

He could not respond.

"Everything is being taken care of. We have everything you need from Tricell."

Still no response.

"I know you must be concerned about how things are going since you are not here to take control. I have it handled. Everything is stable."

The man blinked his only lid.

She stepped down from the tank and turned away. The man watched her as she left the room. While conscious he could feel his body healing. Perhaps sleeping was a bad idea. If he was awake he was more likely to heal faster. Several scientists turned in his direction. They must be able to tell that things had sped up. Good. Maybe they wouldn't put him back under.

It was frustrating having to only observe everything that was going on around him. He wanted to be in charge as he should be. It wasn't that they were doing anything wrong. He just wanted to out there. His young apprentice would come and go. Within a week, half his injuries were healed. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer. He couldn't fully tell but it felt like his face was back to normal. He flexed the muscles in his face. He was able to smile and frown as before. A young man approached his tank.

"Mr. Wesker, you are healing perfectly. We estimate that you should be out of there within the next week. We will have to check you over of course to make sure that all your insides are back to normal." he said.

Wesker read the nametag on the front of the man's shirt. J. Ross.

"Ms. Birkin has flown out to the U.S. She said she would return within the next few days." he continued.

Wesker wondered what she could be doing out there.

"She neglected to inform us of her intentions. If we receive word from her, I will be sure to let you know." he said before turning away.

He was very curious as to what Sherry would need to do there. The fact that she had not told the staff must have mint something. Wesker tried to recall anything that could help him figure this out. Unfortunately he knew of nothing. Then something came to him. Sherry was loyal but she knew nothing else. What if his injuries gave her the chance to run away? Surely she wasn't so naïve as to think he wouldn't come after her? What if she was after Chris's troublesome sister again? He had to think straight before he let himself get too upset. He didn't even know what she was doing yet. He should save the anger for when it was due.

Sherry Birkin walked down the public street. People were everywhere. She glanced at all the various shops on either side of her. She was suddenly glad she bought some normal clothes. She would stick out terribly here. She looked down to make sure her black skirt was even again. Her sensitive hearing caught something. Far ahead of her she saw a man carrying a brown briefcase. He was the one she was looking for. Someone from within their organization had stolen some samples. He couldn't be allowed to spread it around. She sped up her pace.

Just as she got about 5ft away from him, someone stepped in front of her. She looked up and saw a blond man grab her targets arm. The blond man stopped him and whispered in his ear.

"Sir, I need you to cooperate with me. Can you follow me please?"

The other man seemed to panic.

"What do you want man? I got somewhere I need to be." he said as he placed the case behind him.

"I'm a federal agent, I suggest you just come with Me." the blond man answered.

Sherry paused. That voice sounded familiar.

"Look man I didn't do anything. You can't just show up and make me do shit." he said.

"Here's what is going to happen. You come with me and we don't have any problems. You don't…well I would hate to have to use my pistol right here in this plaza."

Sherry stepped forward and touched the blond mans shoulder. He looked back at her over his shoulder. Sherry stopped dead. Why did she know that face?

"Sorry miss, I'm kind of in the middle of something." he said.

"I can see that but that man you have stole something from Me." she replied.

The blond man twisted the other mans arms around and handcuffed him.

"What exactly did he steal?" he asked.

"That brown case right there." she said while pointing to it.

"That is yours?"

She nodded her head and proceeded to pick up the case that was now lying on the floor.

"Ma'am I can't just let you take that. I have to confiscate it."

Sherry sighed. Nothing could be easy. She reached for the case but he grabbed her wrist.

She ripped her hand away.

"Sorry but you can't take it. If it really is yours then you can feel free to come with me and once we check it out, maybe you can have it back."

"What exactly is it you think is in that case Mr. …"

"Kennedy." he finished.

"Yes, what do you think you have there Mr. Kennedy?"

He smiled.

"I can't give you that information."

Again she sighed. She decided the time for being subtle was gone. Sherry used her super human speed to grab the case and bolt. Unfortunately Kennedy took off after her. He would never catch her but he remained close enough to watch her if she tried to hide.

"Come back!" he yelled.

She ignored him and kept running. She didn't want to go any faster due to exposure. There were too many people here. Wesker always told her that while they were better than everyone else, they still had to remember that normal people couldn't handle the truth.

"Come on lady, please don't do this. I will shoot you!" he yelled.

She stopped and turned around. He stopped about 10ft away. His breathing was heavy while hers was no different.

"Now I have to take you in. Why did you run?"

This was no time to mess around. Sherry ran at him and swung the case. It hit him hard over the head. He fell backwards. She smiled and prepared to run away but when she turned she was face to face with another woman. The woman grabbed her arm and twisted it around so that she was forced to kneel in front of her. Sherry cursed under her breath.

"Geeze Leon, you're getting rusty." the unknown woman said.

Her voice sounded so familiar.

"She caught me off guard. What are you doing here?"

The name named Leon came over and handcuffed her. Suddenly Sherry couldn't breath. Her head was spinning. Why was this happening? Her mind was filled with images of things she didn't know. It was almost like memories that weren't her own.

"Hey miss? Are you okay?" Leon asked.

She didn't answer. The woman stepped in front of her. As soon as she saw her face, Sherry blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Albert Wesker pulled on his gloves. He was preparing to fly to America to retrieve Sherry. Somehow she had gotten herself arrested, by a government agent no less. How she could have been so careless was beyond him. He thought he taught her better than that. What was even more amusing was that Leon Kennedy had arrested her. She obviously didn't remember him. Sometimes it's funny how the world works. Who would have thought that after all these years, Sherry would run into him again.

Dmitri waited patiently by the large double doors. Wesker approached him and stopped. The man smiled and held out an envelope. Inside were all the details of the new contract with Tricell. Excella's death had put things a little behind but it was nothing too serious.

"I'm happy to say that everything is done sir. I just wanted to make sure it was all to your liking." Dmitri said.

Wesker scanned the papers.

"It looks satisfactory." he said as he handed back the folder.

"We will be in touch shortly."

"I am on my way out of the country. Give any information to Ross."

Dmitri nodded and stepped out of his way.

Everything was falling back into place. Chris hadn't ruined everything. Wesker ran a hand through his hair. That boy was going to have to pay. He and his partner really caused a lot of trouble. It would all be taken care of though. He just had to find Sherry. Hopefully the other Redfield wouldn't find Sherry before he did. Seeing Claire might bring back the memories Wesker worked so hard to get Sherry to forget. If she were to remember then she would become a problem. He really didn't want to have to kill her. He was just stepping onto his private jet when he received a call on his cell phone. Only a handful of people knew that number. It was Ada Wong.

"What?" he asked as an answer.

"_The Russians had nothing. They were bluffing."_

"That's unfortunate but not a great loss. I'm just leaving. Report back to Tricell Africa as soon as possible."

"_Do I have another mission?" she asked._

"I don't have anything for you to do currently, no."

"_Then can I take some personal time?"_

He thought for a moment. She had proven herself trust worthy so far.

"Yes, I'll call you if I need you."

"_Alright."_

The line went dead.

He laughed. Ada was predictable. He knew that from the moment he brought her into his circle. Her attraction to Leon was almost comical. The fact that she met up with him again while acquiring the Las Plagas sample was something that worried him. At first he questioned her loyalty but she proved herself. Even after helping the Raccoon survivors to defeat Birkin and helping Leon in Europe, she still brought him what he asked for. That was all he really cared about. She couldn't exactly hurt his operation. Of course she was the best at retrieving what he asked of her. That much was worth keeping her around. She was also rather useful in other ways. Much more so than Excella proved to be. He had thought about taking her up on her offer. She was after his power; taking advantage of her would have been child's play. In the end though, he simply hadn't wanted to take her. She was rather annoying. He quickly realized that she would get on his nerves, so he injected her with Uroboros and what happened happened.

Ada was much easier to get along with. She didn't spend all her time talking or attempting to seduce him. Her company was almost always welcome. She was an ideal companion due to her quiet appreciation of his plans. Unfortunately she couldn't remain in one place too long. She was a wonderer. And an excellent lay. He never intended to sleep with her. It was one of those things that just happened. Neither one of them spoke about it. It was a mutual agreement to not make anything out of it. He was not interested in any sort of relationship. He never was. It only complicated things. Having a lover would give him a weakness. There was no room for weaknesses here. Of course there was also the fact that he had never found anyone worth his affection. Not even Ada. He could still remember her scent perfectly though. Memories of their 'interaction' filled his mind's eye.

"_I got your sample right here." Ada said as she entered the control room. _

_Wesker set down his documents and looked up. She set the purple vile down on the table and sat down across from him. She was wearing that damn red dress again. He couldn't understand how that was considered proper apparel for the work she was doing. He took the vile and looked at it. This would lead to everything he had planned. She had done it again. He smiled at the vile before placing it into a case next to him. Ada crossed her legs and sighed. _

"_Waiting on your payment?" he asked._

"_Of course."_

_He reached into a drawer and removed a check. _

"_I will require your services again." he said._

"_I knew you would." she answered as she took the slip of paper._

_He noticed several marks on her arms._

"_Injured?"_

_She looked at herself._

"_Sadler tied me up." she said quietly._

"_How in the world did you get captured?" he inquired._

"_Everyone makes a simple mistake here and there Wesker. Lets just leave it at that." she said._

_He nodded._

"_Fair enough."_

_She stood up and began to walk out of the room._

"_Oh Ada, I forgot. I decided that you needed a better pistol." _

_She stopped and looked back at him. He walked around the desk and approached her. He held out a Desert Eagle._

"_Isn't this a little strong for what I'm doing?" she asked._

"_I think it's perfect for your line of work. I personally carry one."_

"_You don't even need one. You can move faster than a bullet."_

_He laughed._

"_It never hurts to have a backup plan. And I do love my weapons."_

_Ada placed a finger on his chest._

"_This is all you need to take down anyone you want."_

_She began to remove her hand when he grabbed it. He wasn't sure what caused him to do it but he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She couldn't have fought him even if she tried, which she didn't. She locked her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her own. Something inside took over and he let his body lead him. He picked her up and walked them both to the nearest control panel. As instincts took over he had to remind himself not to crush her as he easily could have. Each of his thrusts pressed her a little harder against the wall. He pressed his hands against the wall on either side of her. It didn't take long for them both to finish. She cried out once and removed her hands from his neck. It was back to business after that. He left her sitting on the control panel._

"_I'll give you the mission details within the hour." he said._

_She nodded and jumped down. Her face was flushed but otherwise she seemed just as unfazed as he did. They knew it was only lust. _

The memory was one of his favorites. Nothing had happened since that moment but he suspected she wanted more. He wasn't one to boast on sexual expertise but he knew she had enjoyed herself. There were times when she looked at him that he knew what she wanted. He just hadn't felt like it. It just wasn't something his body needed that often. It made concentrating much easier when one wasn't controlled by their physical desires. Excella was proof of that. Had he slept with her, nothing would have changed. Wanting to bed her would certainly gotten in his way. He didn't have time for that.

Sherry sighed as she sat in the jail cell. She could have easily gotten out but her desire to keep quite kept her from breaking out. She had been questioned by several men. All claiming to be with the government. They all wanted to know her connection to the case. So far she had told them nothing. She refused to say a single word. They said that the vials inside were going to be used for bioterrorism. She hadn't said a word. That wasn't what it would be used for. It was merely a means to change the world into something better, as Wesker put it. Of course she couldn't tell them that.

The blond man named Leon had come by a few times to ask her questions. She refused to answer him as well. There was something about him that was so familiar. It was like she knew him. It was actually starting to bother her. He wanted to know her name and other personal information. He wasn't getting it. In all honesty she didn't know everything that he wanted to know. She knew her name. That was it. Her address was in Africa. Her age was something she wasn't sure of. She had no social security number that she knew of and she would never give him a phone number of any kind. He would always sigh and walk away. It almost made her laugh.

"Look, Miss. Just tell me if that case is really yours. Are you sure some other guy didn't steal your case?" he asked

She starred at the wall.

"If you can just tell us what's going on, then you might be able to go home."

She still only starred.

"Do you know what's in that case?"

Her face gave away nothing.

"Look even though he hit me, I this want to help you. You might not even need to be in here. Don't you want to get this cleared up so you can go home?"

Sherry sighed.

"Do I get another phone call?" she asked.

"I already told you no."

She sighed and starred back at the wall.

"God you are so frustrating." he said before leaving again.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire pulled up in front of her brother's apartment building. They were having dinner tonight. Jill was cooking something special, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was in celebration of the end of Wesker. They hadn't really talked about it since the return from Africa. She shut off the car and stepped out. A chill ran up her spine. She spun and looked around the empty street behind her. There was no one there. Brushing it off as the breeze, Claire made her way up to the front door. Chris opened the door for her before she could knock.

"Hey sis, we were starting to think you weren't coming at all." he said as he shut the door.

"I got stuck behind a guy who apparently had no idea where he was going." she laughed.

Jill came out of the kitchen. Her hair was still pale blond but it was cut to shoulder length now.

"I like your hair Jill. You didn't look right with long hair." she commented.

"Thanks. I didn't like it long. I got this stuff on the table if you guys are ready to eat." she said.

Claire followed Chris into the small dining area. Jill had a roast set in the center of the table with lots of sides spread out around it. It all looked great.

"It's really the only thing I know how to cook." Jill said as she sat down next to Chris.

"Bull, you cook all the time and none of it has killed me yet." Chris said.

Claire just laughed as she helped herself to a piece of the roast.

"Maybe its killing you slowly? Jill laughed.

"Yeah I didn't think about that. Great, now I'm worried."

Chris took the knife from Claire and cut off a piece of his own before handing it to Jill.

"You guys are cute. Kind of like newly weds or something." Claire commented.

Chris and Jill looked at each other and smiled.

"Is there something I don't know about going on?" Claire asked, setting her fork down.

Jill smiled wider and looked back at Chris.

"Well…I was thinking and well…I might have asked Jill to marry Me." he said.

Claire laughed.

"It's about time! I have been waiting for this for a while."

"I never thought he had it in him. He was always so flirty but that seemed like that was all he had." Jill said.

"Flirty?" Chris asked.

"Yeah flirty. You would always flirt with me but you never tried any harder." she said.

Claire laughed. They really were mint for each other.

"So when are you getting married?"

"We were thinking about September. It gives us time to get all our affairs in order."

"Oh! Did he get you a ring? Please tell me he didn't cheap out."

Jill smiled and held out her hand. On it was a decent sized diamond set into a gold band. It was simple but elegant.

"Wow Chris, you picked out a good one." she said as she examined the ring.

"I know. The second I saw it I knew it was the right one." he said.

They ate the rest of their meal while talking about the wedding. Claire was to be Jill's maid on honor. That was expected. Jill and Claire were happy to hear that Chris was planning on asking Barry to be his best man. The two former S.T.A.R.S. agents had become close friends over the years. It was really a happy time. It was odd to think that just a month ago, Chris and Jill were in Africa fighting for their lives. She quickly banished the thought. This was not the time to dwell on that sort of thing.

This girl was causing so much trouble. They didn't know anything about her. She refused to talk to them. Leon watched as they took her prints. He didn't think they would turn up anything. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this girl from somewhere. Her face looked so familiar. She was probably nobody. He saw a lot of people each day. She was starring at him. Her eyes really got him. He had seen those eyes before.

"Hey Kennedy!" someone yelled.

Leon looked up. An officer from the front was waving to him.

"Yeah?" he said as he walked out.

"We got a guy here to claim your Jane Doe." the officer said.

"What? Who?" he asked looking around.

A blond man with sunglasses was standing near the counter. He seemed to smirk at Leon.

"Sir can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course. I assume it's about my daughter?" he answered.

"That girl is your daughter?" "Yes. I do hope she hasn't caused too much trouble for you gentlemen."

Leon eyed him. There was something off about this man.

"We have reason to believe she is tied to a bioterrorism threat." he said, watching the mans face.

The blond man laughed.

"Is this a joke?" he asked.

"No. She assaulted me while attempting to take evidence."

The man looked shocked now.

"I think she much have been confused. I sent her here from England on her own. I know that some of her luggage was stolen. I think she may have panicked. I will happily pay for any injuries she may have caused you."

Leon didn't buy it. Something wasn't right.

"I'm fine, thanks for offering though. Well honestly we can't hold her since there is no evidence that she has done anything wrong."

"You're not pressing charges?" the blond man asked.

"No, she's didn't do any damage." Leon answered.

The officer next to him left to go get the girl.

"She wouldn't talk to us at all. What's her name?" he asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"Sherry West." he answered.

Leon recognized the first name but the last was one he didn't know. The girl walked out and smiled at the sight of the blond man.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk. You have no idea how lucky you are that this man didn't press charges against you." the man said to his daughter.

"I know, I just freaked out." Sherry said.

Leon starred at her. It couldn't be the same Sherry he remember.

"Thank you gentlemen, I think we will be leaving now." the man said before leading his daughter out.

Leon watched them disappear out the door. Why was this giving him a bad feeling?

Sherry followed Wesker to a black car waiting outside the police station. He held the door for her then got in himself. The driver took off without a word from Wesker. She didn't say a word. He would be angry with her for getting arrested. She was better than that. Of course she was happy to see him back to normal. His body was fully healed. She hated seeing him that tank. His sunglasses hid his eyes from her. She didn't know what he was thinking. Finally she broke the silence.

"What are we going to do about those lost samples?"

Wesker shook his head.

"It's nothing we need to concern ourselves about. Mr. Kennedy will make sure they don't get out. He is fairly competent."

"Shouldn't we still go get them? Those people have no idea what they are dealing with." she pressed.

"Sherry you need to let it go. They wont know what it is and it will most likely be stored in some government facility to never be touched again." he said.

She starred at him.

"Ms. Birkin I am disappointed in you for letting these people arrest you. How in the world did that happen?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I was doing fine until some woman got me from behind. I don't know what happened after that. I looked at her and things got…hazy. I blacked out." she said.

Wesker starred at her.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" he asked.

"I…no. I knew her though." she said, rubbing her head.

Wesker knew she had seen Claire. That was the only explanation.

"I think we need to return now. No reason in dwelling on something that is over with."

Sherry hadn't expected him to drop it like that. She had expected a lecture. It was a pleasant change but she certainly wasn't complaining.


	5. Chapter 5

Ada sipped her coffee as she watched people walk by. She sat at a small café just off the main road. The small silver cell phone sat silently on the table next to her. She was waiting for Wesker to call and ruin her break. He had a habit of doing that. Just when she would get relaxed and start to enjoy her off time, he would call with something for her to do. It wasn't entirely a bad thing though. She really didn't have that much to do when she wasn't working. Part of her was hoping he would call. Life was boring when you weren't shot at. She sighed. Was it normal to think like that? Probably not but nothing she knew since Raccoon city had been normal. Wesker had introduced her into a whole new world of things. Things that shouldn't exist. Hell, Wesker, himself, shouldn't exist.

She pushed her sunglasses farther up her nose and looked around. This was boring. Grabbing the cell phone, she stood and prepared to leave. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She had to fight the urge to grab that hand and flip whoever was touching her over her shoulder and onto the ground. As opposed to that, she simply turned to see what they wanted. Her eyes widened as she looked into the face of Leon Kennedy. He smiled slightly before removing his hand.

"Leon…how are you?" she asked politely.

"Ada what are you doing here?" he asked seriously.

She laughed.

"I'm not here for anything you might be thinking. I was just having some coffee." she answered.

He didn't look like he believed her.

"Leon I am a person and I do get time off from my day job."

"Sure, I'll believe that. Every time I see you, you're after something you shouldn't be." he said.

She laughed again and turned around to fully face him.

"Look, I'm not working right now. I really am off. No mission, no theft, nothing."

He eyed her.

"Alright. I should arrest you for taking that sample you know."

"I think you just want to handcuff me and take me back to your car." she laughed.

He laughed. That was what she had been hoping for.

"Want to get lunch? I would invite you to get coffee but I already have some."

Leon thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not." he said before walking back down the road.

"Where are you going?" she asked while following him.

"There's a place down here that makes great subs." he said.

This was insane. Part of her was excited. She had always been drawn to Leon. Something about him just called to her. Of course she knew that if Wesker called, she would have to leave. Leon would know she got called to duty. He wouldn't like it. She pushed the thought away. For once, she didn't want to think about later, she wanted to think about the now. After they got their subs, they picked a table outside. Ada was amazed that they hadn't had an awkward moment yet.

"Good?" Leon asked while referring to her sub.

She nodded and took another bite.

"I don't usually eat things like this, I'm glad you brought me here." she said after swallowing her last bite.

"I love this place, I come here every time I'm in town." he said.

"You don't live here?" she asked.

"No, I was here for work. Kinda wish I would have skipped this assignment though, it's been hell."

"Zombies and insane city folk?" she laughed.

"Ah no, just a crazy blond and her weird father." he laughed back.

She smiled.

"So what are you up to Leon?"

"Same ole same ole. Saving the world one terrorist at a time."

"Ah."

They starred at each other. The moment wasn't awkward but it was certainly intense. For him she wasn't a friend, she was one of those terrorists.

"Ada…I don't know what you do. I'm not going to try to take you in but I wish you would stop this. Be an actress or something, you doing have to jump through windows and kill." he said.

"Leon I like what I do. I haven't done anything as wrong as you might think."

"Oh yeah? I heard that those things in Africa were linked to the Las Plagas. The last I saw of that crap was when you took the sample."

"I'm not going to talk about Uroboros. I just want you to know that I am not the bad guy." she said.

"And who is? The guy you work for? Are you just the delivery girl?" he asked.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Leon please…" she started.

"Ada I just can't stand that you are doing this stuff. You could be on my side, helping the word instead of damning it." he said.

Before she could answer, her cell phone started to vibrate. She looked down at the blinking screen. It was Wesker of course.

"Hold on just a second Leon." she said while she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Ms. Wong I see you found your old friend."_

She looked down the road, there was a shiny black car parked not far from them.

"Yeah we ran into each other." she said.

Leon kept eating.

"_I just wanted to make sure you weren't sharing any valuable information with him." _

"You know I wouldn't do that. Haven't we known each other long enough for that?"

"_Well Leon has been known to cause you to act differently than you normally would. I just wanted to be sure."_

"Was there anything else you wanted? I am trying to eat lunch."

"_No I don't have anything currently; I was hoping you would join me back at the base soon. Actually, I have something I want you to check out. In fact, you should join me now."_

She sighed.

"Fine, give me a few minutes." she said, then hung up.

Leon starred at her.

"I have to go. Duty calls." she said as she stood up.

"What? You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, my boss needs me. Maybe we can have lunch again when I get back. I'll look you up." she said as she turned around and headed towards the black car.

"Ada wait."

She stopped and looked at him.

"I live in D.C. Come see me when you get back." he said.

She smiled.

"I will. You better be there."

Then she walked away.

Wesker smiled as Ada shut the door behind her. She placed her purse on the seat between them. He was glad he sent Sherry ahead of him. She didn't like the former spy very much and would only make life unnecessarily difficult for him. Ada sighed and looked at him.

"What did you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted the pleasure of your company." he answered.

She laughed.

"Is that so? Hmm. Why don't I believe that?"

This time he laughed.

"Mr. Wesker, you aren't jealous of Leon are you?"

The smiled disappeared off his face.

"I can assure you, I am not jealous of that boy."

"What did you need me for Wesker?" she asked.

He sighed and straightened his sunglasses.

"Your friend arrested someone who used to work for me. Unfortunately that person had stolen some very important samples. They should still be at the police station." he explained.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything for me?" she asked.

"I actually just thought about this one. I wasn't going to worry about them having the samples but it occurred to me that you never know who is working for the government these days."

She nodded.

"Is this an a.s.a.p. mission?"

"I would say so. Odds are they will transfer the samples to a lab in the next few days."

"Are you going back to Africa?" she asked.

"No, I'll be staying here for a while. I have a few things I need to check out. You know how to get a hold of me when you complete the mission."

She nodded and opened the car door.

"Ada, I apologize for interrupting your lunch." he said.

She smiled and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Sherry I don't have time to sit and waste effort on you."_

"_Maybe if you didn't insist on making everything so hard, I could get it quicker."_

_Wesker rubbed his eyes._

"_You shouldn't have to work that hard to accomplish this. Its not hard." he said._

"_Not all of us are masters of everything!" she yelled._

_He rushed forward and grabbed her by the throat. She clawed at his hands in an attempt to pull his hands away._

"_You are better than all those people out there. I have given you the ability to be as powerful as I am. The only thing that separates us is experience." he said before throwing her down._

_She coughed a few times then stood up. Her eyes found his._

"_Then I guess I'll have to gain experience."_

_Wesker watched as Sherry ran out of the building. Her speed was impressive. He turned to the monitors behind him. From there he was able to view any part of the surrounding area. Sherry was easy to find. She stopped when she came open one of the many guards on the compound. She punched him in the nose, causing him to stumble back. The man raised his gun and called out a warning to her. She ignored it and ran at him. He didn't even have a chance to pull the trigger before she grabbed the gun and threw it. Several kicks followed. The man never stood a chance. For 10 minutes she beat the innocent man. Then to finish him off, she smashed his head under her boot. Wesker smiled._

Sherry sat across from Wesker. They were sitting in their hotel room. She sighed and he glanced at her. This had been all they had done for the last hour and a half. She didn't mind sitting with Wesker, she just hated the silence. He seemed perfectly happy though. That was all that mattered.

"Ms. Birkin, you look bored." he commented.

"No not really."

It wasn't entirely a lie.

"You are free to go explore the city if you would like." he said while checking his watch.

"I don't really see the point. There isn't anything for me to do." she said, watching his hands.

He sighed.

"Would you like something to do Sherry?" he asked.

She didn't answer, she just looked at him.

"I think I have something that you could do for me. There is a man I want you to find. I just want you to find him and tell me where he is." he said.

"Who?"

"My dearest friend Chris Redfield." he answered.

She smiled. Of course he would want to know where Chris was.

"I can do that." she said while standing.

Without another word she turned and left the room. Wesker watched her until she disappeared behind the door.

"Oh my Sherry. You are so young."

Chris looked in the mirror one last time to make sure he hadn't missed any spots while shaving. Satisfied, he turned and grabbed his shirt. Jill was already gone, job hunting again. The apartment was silent as he grabbed a pop tart and headed out the door. He was to report to the local HQ to find out what he should be doing. It was close enough that he could walk there. Walking out into the bright light he looked around. Everything was just as normal as it always had been. People were on their way to work, school, and various other places.

He looked behind him as he walked. For some odd reason he felt like he was being followed. There were several people behind him but none of them seemed threatening. There was a girl with short blond hair a few feet behind him. She smiled when he looked at her so he returned it. Once inside headquarters he felt better. He sat down at his desk and started on the paper work that had piled up. Sheva had turned in the initial report but they still needed his side of what happened. He had read her report several times. It was all exactly as he remembered.

4 hours passed relatively fast while he finished up his report. Looking up at the clock he decided it was a good time for a lunch break. Chris stood and stretched before heading out. There was a good burger place down the road so he headed in that direction. Once inside he sat down in a booth and made his order. The diner was quite. There weren't a lot of people there. He looked around and was amazed to see that the same blond from earlier was sitting a few booths away. She seemed to be reading. She must have felt him starring because she looked up. Again she smiled at him.

"You must feel like I'm following you." he laughed.

"A little bit. But its better to have someone as cute as you following me as opposed to someone scary." she laughed back.

"Yeah I guess so. Looks don't mean a lot though."

"Oh I know. I've met my fair share of attractive weirdoes." she said.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, I'm a former cop."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Former?" she questioned.

"Not that I got kicked out or anything, my department kinda got shut down permanently."

"Oh that's terrible. That must have been hard on you."

He laughed.

"Actually it wasn't that bad. I was with the Raccoon City Police." he said.

"That place that blew up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I figured you heard of it. Most people have."

She stood up and walked over to his booth.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

He gestured for her to sit down.

"Raccoon huh? I've never met a survivor."

"Actually some of my closest friends got out too. There aren't a lot of us but we are around." he said.

"That's amazing. Did you get out early?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you get out before things got bad?" she asked.

Chris rubbed his head. She sounded like she knew the truth.

"Yeah, I got out fairly quick but some of my friends barely made it out."

"Wow." she said as a waitress set down his burger.

"I'm Sherry by the way. I didn't even think to introduce myself." she said.

He swallowed his bite and shook his head.

"Chris." he said while holding out his hand.

She shook it and smiled.

"So Chris, what are you doing now?" she asked politely.

"I work for the B.S.A.A." he said.

"Oh I've heard of them. You guys work against terrorist activity don't you?"

He nodded and took another bite of his burger.

"That's really great. I mean with the shape the worlds in today, we need a group out to stop all this. I heard on the news that the B.S.A.A. just did some major cleaning up in Africa." she said.

"That was in the news!" he choked.

"Yeah, they said you guys took care of some people who were claiming to be with Tricell."

He shook his head. He couldn't tell this stranger what really happened.

"Yeah I was part of the team that did all that."

The girl smiled.

"Wow, I'm in the presence of a hero." she said.

He laughed.

"I'm hardly a hero."

Sherry smiled again and looked at her hands.

"Would it be being too forward if I asked you out to coffee or something?"

Chris sighed. The girl was cute and smart but Jill would be waiting for him at home. He could never get a date before.

"I wouldn't call it too forward, just bad timing." he said.

Sherry's cheeks turned read.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, I'm not saying that I wouldn't be interested in you. It's just that, well I got engaged as of a few days ago." he said.

"Oh. I should have known a guy like you would be taken already." she said as she stood up.

"Hey Sherry you don't have to leave or anything." he said, standing up as well.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. No paper though. Just as he was about to ask her if she had some, the waitress brought him the check.

"One second." he said while going to pay.

Once he got his receipt, he quickly wrote down his email address.

"Here, we should get together sometime, just as friends of course."

She took the paper and smiled.

"I can live with that. I actually do have to go though, work and all." she said.

Chris nodded and grabbed his burger.

"Which way are you headed? Maybe we could walk together."

She laughed and pointed the opposite way that he had to go.

"Oh, well uh…you should email me or something. That's my instant messenger thing too, I warn you though, I can't work half that stuff."

"I will. Thanks for keeping me company. See you later Chris."

He watched her walk away. Some part of him wasn't sure what had just happened. There was something different about that girl. Then he thought of Jill. He loved her. No doubt. With that thought, he turned and headed back to the HQ.

Sherry turned the corner and sighed. Chris was sweet but her job was priority. She stuffed his note into her purse and then glanced back. He was out of sight. She would just have to wait for him to leave for home. Then she would be able to report back to Wesker. He would be interested to know about Chris and Jill's engagement. Perhaps they could go to the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

It was an average day, maybe a little more cloudy than normal. The police station was empty except for the few cops that were supposed to stay. Ada watched another officer leave. That put the count at 6 cops inside. She jumped off the roof of the building she had been perched on. Landing easily, she opened a small window and entered through the bathroom. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened for any movement on the other side. There was nothing so she opened the door and made her way out. She didn't encounter any officers on her way to the evidence room. Once inside the room she began looking around. She opened a few boxes but still found nothing. Was it somewhere else? That was always possible. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"No, I'm taking this stuff to evidence so I can get out of here."

Ada looked around, there was nowhere to go.

"Yeah yeah Dan, I know." the voice said.

She pressed herself flat against the wall behind the door. Just as she had hoped, when the door opened it hid her from view.

"Hey Leon can you grab that black coat in there? We need to process it." another voice said.

So Leon was here with her.

"Yeah, I'll get it." he said while setting down a brown leather case.

That must be what she was looking for.

Ada waited for Leon to disappear back out the door before she stepped forward and grabbed the case. She again listened to the door. There were no sounds from the other side. She carefully opened the door. Leon was still standing down at the end of the hall. She pushed the door back shut as quietly as she could. Unfortunately it wasn't quite enough. She heard footsteps coming back toward her. He would look behind the door for sure. She sighed. She didn't want to hurt Leon.

"Hello?" he asked just outside the door.

The he came in. Ada shut the door behind him and pressed him against it. She did the first thing that came to mind. She kissed him. She tangled her hands in his hair and pressed her mouth against his. At first he was confused and shocked, and then he realized what was happening. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him. It was working exactly as she planned. She had a job to do however. Leon pushed her back against the lone table in the room. It was also the table that the case rested on. Ada hoped that the case held what she desired. She didn't want to go to all this trouble and grab the wrong thing.

She had her plan already prepared but her body seemed to be working against her. She had always known there was something between her and Leon. Part of her thought it was a bond from having survived Raccoon but now she knew it was something different. Having him there was causing her to loose focus. He picked her up and sat her on the table. The case was inches away. He stood between her legs and continued kissing her back. Her left hand continued to grasp his hair while her right inched towards the case. Her body protested against her mind. She didn't want this to end but her job came first.

Ada grabbed the handle on the case. She swung it up and hit Leon over the head with it. He slumped for a second and it was all she needed. She jumped off the table and ran around him. All she had to do was get back out that window in the bathroom. She was just climbing out when she heard the door burst open behind her. A glance back told her Leon was right on her tail. She leapt from the window and took off down the small road. She knew he couldn't get out of that tiny window. She heard him curse as she ran off. Part of her was hurt but there were too many things to do to dwell on it.

Wesker stood up when Ada entered the room. Her face told him something was wrong. He was bored enough to be interested. She didn't give him time to ask however. She dropped the brown case in a chair and made her way around the couch he had been sitting on. Then she grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to her own. He resisted and she growled. There was no way he was going to just go along with her idea. He needed to know where it came from.

"Dear Ada, what is going on?" he asked.

She starred at him.

"Look Wesker, I need this." she said.

"This is unlike you. I believe that you are attempting to use me to deal with something." he said.

She frowned.

"Don't act like you don't want it." she whispered.

That actually made him laugh.

"While you are very attractive, I must tell you that this sort of activity isn't something I need to partake in."

"No one said anything about needing to do this. Needing and wanting are two different things." she shot back.

"I suppose I can't fight that logic." he said before pinning her to couch.

He didn't know what had prompted Ada into this but he didn't care at the moment. She was obviously doing this out of prior frustration rather than desire. Her rough movements were enough to tell him that. She moved herself out from under him and made him sit on the couch. She intended to seat herself on top of him. She definitely needed to work some things out. She was taking on the dominant position. Normally he wouldn't allow her to take that action but today he didn't really mind to let her have her way. She didn't bother with any foreplay. Her fingers moved down to undo his pants. He simply let her do it. Seconds later she lowered herself down onto him. Her body was tense.

Of course he got pleasure from sex but this time he was more interested in watching his partner. Her face was almost angry as she rode him. He wondered if something had gone wrong on her mission. That wouldn't prompt her to return here and jump him as she had. When he talked to her on the phone only moments before, he was able to tell she was upset. She didn't relax any as she continued to rise and lower herself back onto him. She looked down at him.

"I hate you Wesker." she said in a breathless voice.

"That's appropriate…for this situation." he said.

She smiled at his pause.

"You don't…have to love someone…to fuck them."

He laughed as he gripped her hips.

"True…but I'm still unsure as…as to why you would…hate Me." he said, unable to stop speaking occasionally as her body moved slightly faster.

She threw her head back.

"You just bring out the worst…in me."

Her body continued to quicken the pace. Wesker found him being short of breath as they both got closer. He couldn't speak as her body came back down on him one last time. She let out a low moan before dropping onto his chest. They were both breathing heavy. It was a little surprising for him. He didn't think that would happen. Ada was on top of him, her head resting against his shoulder. They both sat and let their breathing get back to normal. He finally grabbed her head and forced her to look at him.

"Now that that's out of the way, would you mind telling me what this was all about?" he asked.

She sighed.

"Rough day, that's all." she answered.

He knew she was lying.

"If you say so. Now please get off me, Sherry will be back any time now." he said while sitting up.

Ada climbed off his lap and straightened her dress out.

"I brought the samples, they are in that case." she said.

Wesker secured his belt before walking over and opening the case. Everything was there.

"Excellent work Ms. Wong." he said.

She nodded and held out her hand. He sighed and pulled a folded check out of his pocket. She grabbed it and headed for the door.

She was just reaching for the handle when the door opened from the other side. Sherry walked in and looked from Ada to Wesker. She appeared angry as she walked past Ada and into the bedroom. Wesker shook his head. The sound of the door shutting told him Ada was gone. He then decided to take the samples into the bedroom to store them until they were prepared to leave. Sherry was standing out on the balcony. He set the case down and walked out. She looked at him as he leaned against the rail.

"Ada is the best. I have never found anyone who can get the job done as she can." he commented.

"Oh I'm sure." she said without looking at him.

"What don't you like about her Ms. Birkin? I fail to understand."

She almost seemed jealous.

"I just don't like her. She seems like a hussy or a slut or something."

Wesker laughed. All women thought that of all other women.

"She is no slut that I know of. Actually I'm not sure when she would have the time, I keep her fairly busy." he said.

"I know you do. That's easy to see…and smell."

Wesker smiled. He hadn't even thought of the evidence he and Ada were leaving behind. Sherry had extra strong senses as he did.

"Might I ask, exactly why that is a concern for you?" he asked.

She didn't meet his gaze.

"Maybe I think that she isn't worthy of your attention." she said.

"And who is worthy?" he asked in response.

She didn't answer; she merely gazed down at the street below.

This was something he had not anticipated. Could this child actually have feelings for him? It was understandable. He was not her father but he was all she knew. Plenty of young women developed feelings for an authority figure. He just wasn't sure if it was something he should put down right away. He decided it wasn't worth the effort at the moment, so he simply walked away. Sherry did not turn to follow.

Chris sat at the computer and finally signed into his instant messenger. It had taken him four tries to finally get it right. A few minutes after signing in, a small window appeared on the screen. Someone called birkin0042 said hi. He had no idea who it was but part of him suspected that it was his new friend from the diner. He started typing back.

Credfield98: hi, is this sherry?

Birkin0042: yeah, how are you Chris?

Credfield98: I'm fine, you?

Birkin0042: good, just got home from work, trying to relax.

Credfield98: I know what you mean. I need a hot shower after being cooped up in that office.

Birkin0042: so what's your fiancé's name?

Chris smiled.

Credfield98: her name is Jill.

Birkin0042: that's pretty. Did you want to shower and talk to me later? I wouldn't be mad.

He thought about it for a second.

Credfield98: yeah actually. I should be back in like 45 minutes.

Birkin0042: that's fine, I'll be waiting.

Chris didn't bother signing out. He opted to just head straight for the shower. He glanced at the clock on his way by. It was almost 9. Jill would be home soon. Turning the water on as hot as he could get it, he started striping down. The water felt amazing on his tense muscles. The sound of the front door shutting caught his attention. Jill must finally be home. The bathroom door opened so he peeked around the curtain. Jill's smiling face met his eyes.

"I brought dinner so don't be too long okay?"

"No problem. What did you get?" he asked while returning his head to the shower.

"Chinese, I wasn't in the mood to try harder." she laughed.

He laughed too.

"I'll be out in a second."

A few seconds later he heard the door shut. Chris quickly scrubbed down, wanting to get something to eat and talk to Sherry some more. Of course he would ask Jill about her day first.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris stepped into the diner and glanced around. Sherry was sitting by herself in the same booth as the day before. They had the same lunch hour so they decided to eat together. No point in sitting alone when a friend was around. She smiled when she saw him. He threw his bag down and scooted into the seat. A waitress brought him a menu while handing Sherry a glass of water.

"So, how was your morning?" he asked while looking over the menu.

"Boring and uneventful." she answered.

Chris ordered a burger and fries before handing the menu back to the waitress.

"Any super secret missions to go on?" she asked.

Chris laughed.

"If there was, I couldn't tell you."

"Oh yes, of course." she laughed.

"I never thought to ask, what do you do for a living?" Chris asked.

Sherry sighed.

"I'm just a secretary. It's not nearly as exciting as being a secret agent but at least I get to enjoy the air conditioning."

"Hey being a secretary isn't bad. At least you aren't at risk all day." he commented.

"I think I would rather be at risk some days."

"Don't say that. Trust me. There is nothing like fearing for you life. Well maybe fearing for other people's lives." he said.

She starred at him.

"You really care don't you?"

"About what? Life?" he asked.

"Well that but I meant for other people." she corrected.

He gave her a small smile.

"I have been in situations where my comrades were all the stood between me and death. I've learned that other people make the world the way it is. I could never have become who I am today with out some people that I have known."

Sherry didn't say anything as Chris took a bite of his burger.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, noticing she had only a glass of water.

"I'm on a diet." she said.

He glanced down at her thin torso.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Don't judge me." she laughed.

"You look great"

She sighed.

"Apparently not great enough." she said quietly.

"Sherry I'm sorry I turned you down…" he started but she cut him off.

"Chris its not you that I'm worried about. I am interested in you, don't get me wrong, it's just this guy I've been into. I have tried so hard to get his attention for a really long time but he doesn't care. All he wants is some slut."

Chris almost choked. Did that word really just come out of her mouth?

"Wow. Sorry. Maybe it's because he is an ass and you are too good for him?" he offered.

She smiled.

"Yeah maybe."

"Honestly any guy who could turn you down without having any previous commitments is an idiot."

He was happy to see her smile widen.

Wesker had decided to have a bit of fun. He just so happened to know the residence of a former Umbrella scientist. Maybe visiting the man would prove entertaining. He leapt from one roof top to another, easily covering miles in minutes. He had gone on trips similar to this one before. It was something he used to do in his rare free time. These men didn't deserve to live. Part of him reminded himself that he had partaken in the same activities. Oh well. He was the god now, they were merely mortal fools.

The house he arrived at was silent. The lights inside were all out. He hung outside the window to an upstairs bedroom. Inside he could see a young girl sleeping in a pink bed. Frowning, he climbed around to the next room. This one contained his target. Alfonso Gonzales was sleeping soundly next to his wife. Wesker lifted the window and entered the room. He silently approached the bed. Gonzales looked the same as he had all those years ago. He must have gotten away with his money to look so well. He lowered himself down so that he was balanced on the balls of his feet. Alfonso half opened his eyes. Wesker removed his shades and allowed the man to see his eyes. The man jumped up and started towards the bedside lamp. Wesker grabbed his arm and pressed a gloved hand to his mouth.

"I would suggest you stay silent, lest you wish your family to die with you." he said.

Alfonso seemed to understand so his mouth was released.

"Albert?" he asked.

"You remember me. That's wonderful Alfonso." he said as he stood and pulled the smaller man with him.

"Albert you should be dead…this…is a dream right…I mean those eyes…you died…I…" the man stuttered.

"Now now Alfonso. Just relax. No this is not a dream, I am very real. These eyes are just a little side effect of ultimate power."

He led the small man to the mirror on the closet.

"Look how much older you are." Wesker said from behind him.

"Albert…what do you want…I don't work for Umbrella anymore…I'm no use to you."

"You think I want something? No I just happen to be bored and thought I would pay you a visit."

Alfonso's wife turned in her sleep. Wesker sighed. He would have to finish up.

"Alfonso. I am the new god of this world. I am now going to punish you for sins past." he said before taking the mans head in both his hands.

"Albert I can't…" he started to say but Wesker increased the pressure he was applying to his head.

"Shh now Alfonso."

Then he crushed the mans head. Brain squished between his fingers. Somehow, it wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped.

Deciding that the night was much too young to head home, Wesker turned and headed in the direction of his enemies apartment. He wanted to see what his former comrades were up to. Redfield didn't live far from Gonzales. Within minutes he could smell both former S.T.A.R.S. agents. He spotted Jill walking away from him. She must have been on her way home. He wanted to revile himself to her but having her think he was dead was more important. He followed Jill all the way home. Inside he heard her and Redfield exchanging stories about their day. He would have laughed if he hadn't heard something that bothered him. Chris was talking about his new friend Sherry. Wesker listened as Chris spoke of the girl and her love life problems. His suspicions had been confirmed.

Wesker turned and ran back to the hotel. He and Sherry needed to have a talk. While he respected her feelings, he could not allow her to be distracted. Her feelings towards him should be only that of a subordinate to their leader. No more so. Of course he took into consideration the fact that she was a very young woman and her hormones were a force few could fight. He jumped and landed on the balcony. Sherry was sitting in the living room reading. He opened the door and she looked up.

"Ms. Birkin we must talk." he said before grabbing her arm.

She didn't fight as he dragged her to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and turned away from her.

"It has come to my attention that you wish our relationship to be different than it is. I have to make it known that this cannot happen. I am your leader, your superior, and as such, I cannot partake in acts of romance with you." he said.

Sherry hissed.

"You are Ada's leader too. Why can she do whatever she wants while I stand no chance?" she yelled.

"I do not see you in a romantic sense. I am not even attracted to you physically. Please don't take that as an insult. I have raised you. If I had to describe my feeling in a more general manner, I would say that I see you more as a daughter." he said calmly.

"You are a liar! You think I don't see things but I do!" she accused.

He turned back in her direction.

"You look at me sometimes and I know what it is. I'm no little girl Wesker. I am just as capable of pleasing you as Ada is."

"Sherry I have never looked at you with desire. You can please me other ways. I am sexually sound. I don't need to desire you or anyone else."

She huffed.

"Maybe I would be better than Ada." she whispered, knowing he would hear it.

Wesker ripped his sunglasses off and jumped on her. He pinned her beneath him on the bed. His eyes glowed red as he snarled in her face.

"Is this what you want!? Do tell me Sherry! Do you think that your virgin body could handle the thrashing I could give it!? He yelled.

Her eyes widened in terror.

"You are a little girl. You have no experience and I would tear you apart!"

She didn't say anything. Her body was perfectly still beneath him.

"Well? If you desire me to proceed, I shall." he said before ripping her pants open.

Sherry panicked.

"NO! No I don't want this!" she screamed as she tried to push him away.

Wesker growled one last time before lifting himself away from her. He smoothed out his hair and placed his sunglasses back into their rightful place.

"Now. I will suggest that you not share you problems with Mr. Redfield again." he said before walking towards the door.

Sherry was still lying on the bed, her body was shaking and her eyes were wide.

"Sherry I hope to see you out here soon. We must plan our trip home." he said before shutting the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Marina Gonzales sat crying in her bedroom. Her husband rested on the floor not 5ft from her. His head had been completely crushed. She couldn't bare to even look at him. He had warned her a long time ago the Umbrella would kill him. She knew it was one of those people. No burglar would do that to a victim. She cried harder. In the next room Sarah would be getting up. Marina would have to pull herself together. She stood up and made her way down the stairs. Within the kitchen she pulled the pantry open. She hastily moved some boxes and found a nearly invisible door.

Taking a screwdriver, Marina forced the door open. She reached in and withdrew a metal case. It was Alfonso's backup plan should he ever be murdered. She still didn't know why he wanted her to follow the plan. A thump told her Sarah was awake. Sighing, she brought the case out and set it on the counter before starting breakfast. A few minutes later Sarah made her way into the kitchen.

"Mommy, I can't find my princess Barbie." she said.

"Honey you just woke up, we can worry about that after school okay." her mother answered.

Marina set a bowl of cereal in front of her daughter.

"Where's daddy?" Sarah asked.

The woman momentarily froze.

"He uh, he went golfing with Teddy again." she said quickly.

Her husband often went out with his best friend.

"Oh, he told me he was taking me to school today."

Marina sighed.

Once Sarah was on the bus, Marina went back to the case. She knew the combination by heart. They both had. She entered in the 8 digit code and waiting while the inside depressurized. Upon opening the case she saw the vials of green fluid. It was the T-virus. He had stolen it and planned to use it to take revenge on his employers should they ever betray him. Now, all these years later, the plan was to take place. She picked up the vial and starred at it. Could she go through with it? Her husband's voice echoed in her mind.

"_This is of the utmost importance Marina. I know you don't completely understand all this but I need you to do what I say. Exactly what I say. Take the virus in the needle and when you walk outside; inject the first person you see."_

She shuttered at the thought. He had never told her what the virus did. She didn't think she wanted to know. Marina prepared her syringe and stepped out the front door. There was no one around so she walked out further. Down the sidewalk, a young man was talking his dog. She took a deep breath and turned towards him. He smiled pleasantly at her. Her heart started to pound as she got closer. Just as he was passing she turned and shoved the needle into his back. She had no idea what to do next. So she watched as he fell his knees.

Chris starred at Sherry as she took a drink of water. She hadn't said anything since they sat down. He didn't know what was going on. She was usually really talkative. She sighed. The silence wasn't exactly awkward but he couldn't stop moving around. It was making him fidgety. Finally he decided he couldn't take anymore.

"Hey something on your mind?" he asked.

"No." she said flatly.

"Come on, it's obvious something isn't right." he pushed.

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I got shot down hard core."

Chris sighed.

"That guy you were talking about?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Didn't I tell you he was just an ass?" Chris said.

Sherry lowered her head to the table. At first Chris didn't know what was going on, and then he realized she was crying.

"Oh Sherry don't cry." he said as he jumped up and went to sit next to her.

"Chris…he was terrible…he scared me….he…"she started.

He wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against him and continued crying.

"He said…said terrible things. I…I know he…he's right."

"What did he say? If it was terrible, it probably isn't right."

Sherry shook her head.

"It's nothing…" she said.

Chris squeezed her shoulders.

"Hey don't worry about him. There are plenty of other guys out there." he said.

She looked up at him.

"Yeah I know…" she sniffed.

Chris watched as her face came closer to his. He didn't have time to act though, because someone turned the TV on. He and sherry both looked up as a news castor began talking.

"_**Good Afternoon. We have some breaking news for you all today. Earlier this morning a young man was admitted to the local general hospital for what seemed to be a serious stomach flu. He was exhibiting all the symptoms. But things took a turn for the worse as people were seen fleeing the hospital moments later. It seems the man started attacking the nurses attending him. One witnessed described the man as pale and sweating profusely. Several nurses and patients were seriously injured. The local police department had no choice but to use deadly force on the man. He was pronounced dead at 11:48am. **_

_**The nurses attacked were apparently bitten several times by the man. Some witnesses compared the attack to that of the ones that plagued Raccoon City years ago. No further information has been released in regards to the attack or the state of the victims. In other news…"**_

Chris sat with his mouth hanging open. There was no way this could be happening. Sherry was still sitting close to him. She didn't say anything either. They both continued watching the screen even though the story was over. The waitresses all went back to serving the costumers. People knew most of what happened in Raccoon but they hadn't been there to experience it. He had.

"Sherry I think you should take the rest of the day off." he said.

She nodded.

"I think I'm going to go back to HQ. Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, looking down at her.

"No, I can manage. You don't think…" she started, but he cut her off.

"Look, I can't say anything right now but I'll let you know if I think anything later." he said, scooting out of the booth.

Sherry followed him out. They said goodbye and then Chris turned and ran towards his work. Hopefully they knew more than the news did.

Wesker couldn't stop himself from laughing. He turned off the TV and continued to laugh. This was certainly an interesting turn of events. Someone had released a strand of the T-virus into the community. He didn't know who but he congratulated them. This was surly to be a lot of fun. Maybe he would even cancel his trip home to stay and watch how things turned out. Just as he was thinking that, Sherry walked in. her eyes were red.

"My dear, have you heard the news?" he asked cheerfully.

"You mean about the zombie at the hospital?" she asked.

"Oh yes. I think we might stay awhile longer and see where this goes."

She sat in a chair next to him.

"Why not go back to Africa and watch from there. That way we make it over there before all the pilots get infected." she said.

Wesker starred at her for a minute, and then began laughing.

"As surprising smart as that might be, I would rather stay. Surely would be fine with you, I assumed you would want to spend more time with Chris."

They starred at each other.

"Do you want me to stay away from him?" she asked bluntly.

He sighed.

"Sherry I don't care what you choose to do with your time but might I advise that you not bring him home for dinner." he said.

She grinned.

"And avoid his troublesome sister."

"I didn't even know he had a sister." she said.

"Yes well, stay away from her; she is annoying and solely responsible for the death of one of my close friends. Though he would have killed himself eventually anyway."

Sherry sighed.

He was about to continue when his cell phone began vibrating. He answered it, already knowing who it was.

"Ms. Wong, what a pleasure." he answered.

Sherry looked away.

"_Did you do it?"_ she asked.

"No."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Ada I had no hand in that accident today. My samples of all the viruses are safely in Africa."

"_I just wanted to make sure. I don't care to see another tragedy like Raccoon."_

"I think it would be fairly entertaining."

"_You would. Anything for me?"_

"Now that you mention it, perhaps you could acquire me a sample of those infected."

"_How did I know you were going to say that?" she asked._

"You know me too well."

"_I'll have it for you."_

Then she hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris and Jill sat together as they watched the news. It was Raccoon all over again. The nurses attacked at that hospital had all been sent home, only to attack their families' hours later. Then, of course, the families set out to the streets. By the next morning an entire neighborhood was infected. Police began to arrive to quarantine the area. It wasn't doing much good. Jill sighed and stood up.

"This cant be happening again. We finally get rid of that asshole Wesker and now this!"

Chris rubbed his head.

"I'm still going to HQ. They might have something going on now." he said.

"I'm just going to stay home, keep an eye on the news."

He nodded and stood up. He kissed her before heading for the door.

HQ wasn't considering the outbreak an act of terrorism so they would not get involved. Chris was beyond frustrated. He knew that this outbreak was caused by a person or persons who had access to the virus. His employers wouldn't listen though. With nothing left to do, he headed towards the diner, hoping Sherry was there early. She was usually there before him anyway. He wanted to make sure she was okay and to try and convince her to leave town. When he walked in, she was sitting in their usual place.

"Sherry did you hear what's going on?" he said as he sat down.

"With all those people? Yeah, unless something else happened." she said.

He shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Anyway, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a little freaked out. You?"

He sighed.

"Sherry does your family live here?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I think you should leave the city. If this is anything like Raccoon, things will get bad."

She starred at him for a minute.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Chris wasn't sure, but she seemed different.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel like I need to be here. I can't explain it." she said, starring down at the table.

Chris jumped when he felt his new cell phone vibrating. It was Claire.

"Hold on just a second, it's my sister." he said before answering.

"Hello." he said.

"_Chris, Leon just called, he's going in to investigate that neighborhood. Apparently the government is considering this an extremely high risk situation. They don't want another Umbrella incident on their hands."_

"He told you all that?" he asked.

"_Yeah, he though we should know since we were there the first time."_

"I'll let Jill and Barry know then. I take it we can't go over there and help him?"

"_Unfortunately no. He said he would let me know what's going on when he gets out. Hopefully he can end this before it spreads any farther."_

Chris glanced at Sherry.

"Do you want to meet up with me and the rest of the group?" he asked.

"_Sure, when though?" _

"Um, I'm at that little diner downtown, the one we had lunch at a few weeks ago." he said.

"_I can be there in half an hour." _

"Perfect. See you soon sis." he said and hung up.

Sherry started to stand up.

"No, can you stay?" he asked.

"You want me to stay? I'm not one of you guys."

"Yeah but what you said made me think you should be here."

She smiled.

"Okay then."

Chris then dialed his home number. He needed his former comrades right now.

Sherry smiled at the red haired man who sat down next to her. Chris introduced him as Barry Burton. He was much older than her but he had a very friendly smile. What would Wesker think knowing she was about to be sitting among all his surviving subordinates? He would probably laugh. Chris was looking out the window, waiting for Jill and his sister. Sherry was a little nervous about his sister. It wasn't just what Wesker had said, it was also something else. She couldn't quite place it. It was like meeting with an old friend or something. She sighed and looked out the window too. There weren't many people outside. They were probably all back at work as the lunch hour was pretty much over. Chris stood up as Jill came in. Jill starred at her for a minute then smiled. Sherry returned it.

"Jill this is Sherry, Sherry this is Jill." he said as they sat down.

"I've heard a lot about you Sherry." the older woman said.

"As have I about you. You really are lucky, he's a good one." she said.

Jill laughed,

"If he was a good one he would remember to throw his clothes in the hamper."

They both laughed.

"Barry, it's been awhile." Jill said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you made it away from Wesker." he said back.

She nodded.

"Thanks to Chris." she said lovingly.

Sherry resisted the urge to gag.

"So are Leon and Claire coming?" Barry asked.

"Claire should be here any minute. I'll let her tell you guys what she told me about Leon." Chris answered.

Barry and Jill exchanged a worried look.

Then all their heads turned towards the door as Chris stood again. A brown haired girl walked it. It must have been Claire. Sherry started shaking. Something about this girl caused a strange reaction in her. Claire starred at her for moment. Sherry suddenly got a terrible head ache. Things started filling her head, things that had never happened before. She screamed as she saw a man in a white lab coat standing with a blond woman also wearing a lab coat. Then she saw Claire with the cop that had arrested her not long ago, except he was wearing a Raccoon City police uniform. She felt arms around her, trying to calm her down but it wasn't helping. She stood up in the booth and jumped over the table. Chris caught her before she could hit the ground. He tried to hold and calm her down but her mind was racing and she had to get out.

"Sherry what's wrong?" he asked.

"Sherry?" Claire asked.

The sound of Claire's voice was so familiar. It was the same voice of the woman who caught her running from that agent.

"Sherry?" Claire asked again.

"No, don't talk to me!" she screamed.

One of the waitresses came out.

"Should I call 911?" she asked.

"No, she's fine; we just have to get her to calm down." Chris answered.

Sherry couldn't stop the pain in her head.

"Daddy!!!" she yelled.

"Sherry please calm down. Let us help you." Jill said.

"Wesker you lied to me!!!" she screamed before elbowing Chris in the ribs.

He let go of her and she bolted towards the door. She ran right by Claire.

"Sherry wait!" Chris called out behind her.

She ignored him and kept running. She had to find Wesker. So many new things had come back to her. They were memories that were long forgotten until now. Part of her wanted to stay and talk to Claire, but there was a greater part that wanted to confront the man who had kidnapped her all those years ago.

She jumped up to the balcony when she saw no one was around. Wesker was standing in the living room watching the news. He turned in her direction as she slammed the glass doors open. He didn't expect her to fly at him. He easily countered her attack and swiftly flipped her over his shoulder. She twisted around and landed on her feet. Then she jumped at him again. He caught her wrist and attempted to swing her around but she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her other wrist and proceeded to pin them behind her back. She didn't let go of her hold on him. They starred at each other.

"Ms. Birkin is there any reason you came in like that?" he asked in a much too calm voice.

"You lied!" she yelled.

"Perhaps you could inform me as to what I lied about?"

She growled.

"I was in Raccoon City, with my parents, with Claire and Leon!"

He didn't appear as shocked as she thought he should.

"Ah. I see now."

"I'm not human because of you! You took me from Claire! I could have been normal!"

"Sherry, being normal isn't necessarily a good thing. I have given you more power than most could dream of."

"Why? Did you ever stop to think that I didn't want that!?"

He twisted her wrist, causing her to loosen her grip on his torso. He pulled her away from himself and pinned her to the floor.

"I didn't give you a choice. You were a perfect match for the virus your father created. With it, I made you perfect. A life with those idiots would have been nothing to what you will have now." he said calmly.

"All I know is being your slave! You make me stay with you and do as you say. Walking around this city is the most freedom I have ever had! Not to mention the fact that I have grown up with no human experiences! I have no idea what its like to be a teenager or an adult!"

"You want experience? Certainly Mr. Redfield could help you with that! Sherry I took care of you when there was no one else. Claire would have taken you to the authorities and left you there. She cared for you while she had too, I didn't have to take you in. I wanted you to have everything. I made you part of a new and better race. Together we could rule this pathetic world."

"Together? You don't want anything to do with me! I'm not good enough for your attention. This world won't be much if everyone dies and becomes a zombie!" she shouted.

"At the most, another city will be lost. The government won't allow it to go as far as Raccoon did. As far as you not being good enough, that has to stop. I have never said anything of that nature. You are perfect Sherry. You don't even need to stabilize yourself as I do. I am not romantically attracted to you, stop thinking like that. We don't have to be a couple to rule together."

Sherry glared at him.

"I want to leave." she said.

"And go where?" he asked.

"I want to go back to Chris and Claire. I want to help them."

He growled.

"I would prefer that you remained with me. You efforts are wasted with them."

"We aren't even doing anything. I'm bored! I actually look forward to seeing Chris everyday!"

"I can give you plenty to do if you wish." he said.

"Let me leave or make me stay." she said in a low voice.

He laughed.

"Bossy aren't we?"

"Things can't be the same Wesker. I remember everything."

He pressed her a little harder against the floor.

"I think it's time you made your own decisions."

He kept his body on top of hers but allowed her to move her arms.

"What do you really want to do Ms. Birkin?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. Then she acted. Reaching up, she grabbed his face and brought her mouth to his. He didn't stop her as she kissed him. When she finally stopped, they starred at each other.

"Well, that wasn't quite was I expected you to decide to do." he said.

She removed his sunglasses.

"Things have changed, I don't think I'm scared of you anymore." she said.

He grinned.

"I guess we will just have to do something about that."


	11. Chapter 11

Claire had explained everything to the rest of the group. They had all more or less gotten over Sherry's outburst. Though her shout at Wesker had caused them all to become both worried and confused. Sherry was apparently the same little girl that Claire had helped during her time in Raccoon. She hadn't recognized the girl when she helped Leon arrest her. Of course she was an adult now. Chris couldn't believe that his new friend was a survivor as well. He needed to see her again to find out what had happened. Why did she freak out? And how did she know about Wesker? Jill touched his arm.

"Chris, I know she will come back." he said.

"I hope so. I'm really worried about her."

Jill held his hand as they walked home. The evening was quite. The outbreak hadn't spread any farther than the few streets it was all ready on. The government had sent in soldiers to try and contain it. The former S.T.A.R.S. were all impressed at the effectiveness of the army forces. Containing it didn't mean it wouldn't escape again so they were still going to prepare for the worst. Barry was going to get some of his stronger weapons out. Chris already had his own small store of weapons if he needed them. He sighed as they entered the apartment. Jill went to take a shower, thus he was left alone in the living room. It was fairly quite. Until a small knock at the door caught his attention. He cracked the door and smiled as he saw Sherry standing there. It didn't even occur to him that he had never giver her his address.

"Sherry!" he said as he opened the door wider.

"I'm sorry about earlier Chris…I shouldn't have acted like that." she said.

He gestured for her to come in, and then shut the door.

"Its fine, we were just worried about you."

"Look, I need to tell you some stuff. I sort of know your sister already." she said.

"We know, Claire told us everything. Where have you been all these years?"

She sat down.

"I was taken in by a foster family. I lost my memory, well until I saw Claire. I was so upset by all the things I remembered that I had to run away. Then I fought with my family and it was all so terrible." she said, placing her face in her hands.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey it's all going to be fine. If you want, you can stay here, you know if things are bad at home." he offered.

"Really? That would be so great. I don't think I can go home right now."

"Well, I'll get you some pillows and stuff and you can sleep on the couch here. I used to have an air mattress but I popped it." he laughed.

She laughed with him.

"Thanks Chris. Jill won't care?"

"No, she won't care at all. She was just as worried as I was and she only got to meet you the one time." he said while standing up.

He was so relieved that Sherry was back. He really had been worried about her.

"Hey, one thing." he said, stopping and turning to face her.

She looked at him.

"How do you know Wesker?" he asked.

Her eyes grew dark.

"Wesker was my real fathers close friend. When I lost my memory he told me that my parents died in a train wreck. Now I know that isn't true. Why? Do you know him too?"

Chris thought for moment.

"Uh, yeah we used to work together." he said before turning back to the hallway.

He fathered up a pillow and some blankets before returning to the living room. Sherry was starring out the window. He noticed she was wearing a skirt and blouse. Maybe he should ask Jill if she had anything the younger woman could change into. His eyes continued to look over the girl. He wasn't sure why he was starring at her. He couldn't deny that she was attractive. She had perfect smooth curves. He could admire her athletic form. She was no body builder but he could see the muscles beneath her thin shirt. Her nearly white blond hair lay smoothly against the back of her neck. She turned around and smiled. He opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Chris?" she asked.

He nodded and set the things down on the couch.

"Sorry." he said before going into the kitchen.

She followed him.

"Did you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." she said while leaning against the counter.

Chris glanced in her direction. He couldn't tell if she was trying to be sexy or if her stance was natural. Her hands were on the counter behind her while she partially leaned forward. He could almost see down her light blouse. He jumped when he heard the bathroom door open. Sherry straightened herself back up. He knew then that she was standing that way on purpose. Chris stepped into the hallway just as Jill was coming out. She had only a towel wrapped around her.

"We have a guest." he said.

She stopped.

"Who?" she asked.

"Sherry. I told her she could stay here tonight. I'll fill you in after you get dressed." he said.

Jill nodded and went into the bedroom. He waited until she shut the door before he went back to the kitchen. Sherry was still standing where she had been a moment ago.

"Jill should be out in just a second." he said.

They starred at each other. Chris wasn't sure what was going on. He felt a strange desire to go over to Sherry. Something about her was calling to him.

"Um…I'm going to do some laundry. If you want, I can ask Jill to find you something to wear tonight and I can wash your clothes." he offered.

"That would be great, as long as it's not too much trouble."

"No, its fine." he said and headed towards the bedroom.

Jill was just pulling her shirt on when he opened the door.

"Hey do you have anything that would fit her?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Just something to wear to bed." he said.

She opened the closet and dug around for a minute.

"Here, this should do it."

Chris held up the pajama pants and sleeveless shirt.

"Okay I'm doing laundry, want anything done?" he asked.

"No, I'm good. So what's going on?" she asked.

Chris sat down on the bed.

"Sherry lost her memory after Raccoon. She said that seeing Claire brought everything back. I guess she went home all upset and ended up fighting with her family. I told her she could stay here tonight to cool off." he said.

"What about Wesker?" she asked.

"She said that Wesker was her father's friend and he told her that her parents died in a train wreck. When she remembered the truth she just got mad that he had lied."

"Oh…so I bet she has no idea what kind of person he was or that he's dead." she said.

"Yeah I bet not. Maybe we should tell her." he said.

Jill nodded and walked past him out of the bedroom. He went out and handed Sherry the clothes. She went to the bathroom to change. Chris just striped down to his boxers right there in the Kitchen. Jill hit him.

"Hey idiot. There is another person here. Its not just us." she said.

"I didn't think it mattered. I'm not naked." he said back.

Sherry entered the kitchen.

"Nice legs Chris." she laughed before setting her clothes on top of the washer.

"See, nothing wrong with my boxers." he said.

Jill just sighed and went into the living room. He started to throw cloths into washing machine.

"She's not mad that I'm staying is she?" Sherry asked.

"No, she just didn't appreciate my lack of clothes." he answered.

"Oh, cause of me right?"

"Yeah. I didn't think boxers were that bad." he laughed.

She laughed too.

"No, I think they are fine." she said in a low voice.

Chris looked at her. She gave him a seductive smiled before running her finger down his chest. He held his breath as her finger stopped just above the waist line of his boxers. When her hand continued down, he didn't stop her.

Wesker laughed after Sherry left. He couldn't believe how things were going. He had allowed her a temporary indulgence. She wanted him in a matter of romance. He could not let her have him but that small kiss had been enough to keep her with him. She hadn't stopped smiling from the moment he pressed her against the glass doors. Once she was out of sight he began laughing. Such a naïve little girl. He flipped on the news and listened as the report was given. The outbreak was so far contained. He sighed. He had been hoping for a little more action to take place. This was actually getting boring. The door opened but he didn't bother to look up. He knew it was Ada.

"I got your samples." she said as she sat down on one of the leather couches.

He held his hand out and she placed 2 vials in it.

"Two?" he questioned.

"I thought that one wouldn't be very professional. At least this way, you can make sure these two people had the same thing going on." she answered.

"Very clever my dear." he said as he placed the vials in his coat.

"Yes well I do have my moments."

He sat down next to her.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked.

"Not at the moment" he said.

She started to stand up.

"Ms. Wong. I was thinking." he started.

She sat back down.

"Our little group of Raccoon city left over's are getting together to prepare for this outbreak." he said.

She eyed him.

"And?"

"I was thinking that perhaps you could find out from Leon what it is they plan on doing." he said.

"Wesker, I can't just go up to him like that. Not after what I did to get that damn case." she said.

"What did you do?"

She sighed.

"I may have sexually assaulted him for a few minutes."

Wesker couldn't stop himself from laughing. Now he knew what she had shown up the way she did that day.

"Oh yes, laugh it up." she said.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Ada you are the only one who could make him forgive something like that."

Her cheeks turned pink.

"Look, I'll try. I can't promise anything."

"I'm sure you will do fine." he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Leon glared at the black haired woman across from him. She smiled but he did not return it. He had been sitting down, enjoying lunch when she sat down 3 tables away from him. It was obvious that she was trying to get his attention. Part of him wanted to go over and get this over with. Another part just wanted to sit and ignore her. Too bad he couldn't do that. He had to know what was going on. The incident that other day caused both anger and curiosity to develop within him.

"Alright Ada, I'll bite. What do you want?"

She smiled and walked over to join him.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was out of line." she said.

"Yeah stealing evidence from a police department is fairly out of line." he said.

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Leon I'm not apologizing for that. I wanted to say sorry for what I did to you. You must feel like a used you."

"Yeah just a little bit." he commented.

"I didn't use you Leon. I don't know why I did that, I couldn't really stop myself." she said.

He starred at her. He wasn't sure whether or not he should believe anything she said.

"Why did you take that case?" he asked.

"It was a job." she said in a tone that told him there wasn't going to be anymore explanation.

"Alright. I take it I won't be getting it back right?"

She nodded.

"Leon I'm tired of these stupid missions. After what happened between us…I realized that I don't want that life anymore. My employer doesn't care about me, they just want and want." she said.

Leon continued to listen to her. Was she really going to go clean? He doubted it.

"I feel like I'm not worth a damn to them. Sure they pay well but is it worth risking my life all the time? I'm starting to wonder…" she trailed off.

Leon sighed. He wanted to believe her. He really did.

"So what do you want Ada?" he asked.

"I want to help you and your little group." she said.

He eyed her.

"My group?"

"I'm a spy Leon, you think I don't know about your little group of Raccoon survivors?" she said.

"What makes you think we need anymore help than what we got?"

"I can get in anywhere. I could help you tremendously."

Should he trust her? He wanted to. He really did.

"Right now, we don't need someone to break in anywhere. I have access to the outbreak zone. I'm not sure what you could do." he said.

"Maybe I have some information that might help your government." she said.

Leon waited for her to continue.

"This outbreak is the t-virus. The same virus that destroyed Raccoon city."

They had thought it was the same but it was never confirmed. He could only assume that Ada knew what she was talking about.

"Okay, if you are serious about this, I'll let you meet with us. I have to tell everybody what I found out anyway." he said.

Ada smiled.

"That's great Leon, where and when?"

Chris stood in the kitchen alone, making coffee. He was up much earlier than usual. The sun was just rising. He didn't bother waking Jill; there really wasn't any reason to bother her. He sighed as he went to sit at the kitchen table. The coffee maker was slow so he had a good few minutes before he could get a cup. He glanced up at the couch where Sherry was still asleep. Her body was on top of the covers. His eyes traveled over her lithe form. What was wrong with him? This girl was too young for him to even think of her that way. Plus he had his closest friend and fiancé sleeping in the other room. He couldn't believe he let what happened last night happen. If he were a smarter man, he would have grabbed her hand and told her to stop. Apparently he wasn't a smart man at all.

Sherry twisted for a moment then sat up. She smoothed her hair down when she noticed Chris starring at her. A wide smile spread across her face. Chris couldn't help but smiled back. It made him feel worse about Jill. Sherry stretched and then stood up. She made her way to the bathroom just as the coffee beeped. Thankful that it was finally done, he got up to get himself a cup. He nearly jumped out of his pants when Sherry touched his arm a second later.

"Sorry…didn't mean to scare you." she said.

"Its fine…just wasn't expecting that." he laughed.

"Mind if I have a cup of that?" she asked.

He gestured towards the machine.

"Help yourself." he said before going back to the table.

A few seconds later Sherry joined him. She seemed perfectly at ease. He, on the other hand, felt ashamed. The fact that his eyes kept darting to her chest and waist didn't help at all. Sherry seemed to have noticed.

"Chris is everything okay?" she asked while waving a hand in front of him.

"Oh…uh yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." he mumbled.

"Look…Chris about what I did last night…I shouldn't have done that. I know you are engaged. I just couldn't stop myself." she said, hanging her head.

"It's fine Sherry. I mean…well I should have stopped you. So if you want to look at it like that, we are both guilty." he said.

She gave him a very small smile.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"I don't know. We have to meet up with everyone else later. Leon is back."

She reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"I was talking about with us. Can we still be friends?" she asked.

He intertwined their fingers while he thought about it.

"Sherry, I don't know what will happen with us." he said honestly.

She raised their hands and kissed his fingers.

He wasn't sure why, but Chris then leaned towards her and kissed her lightly. He felt her tense up then relax.

"Want anything for breakfast?" he asked once he broke the kiss off.

Sherry sighed and stood up.

"Got any sausage?" she asked.

Chris laughed.

"Not here, but we could go pick some up."

"Sounds good to me." she said as she went to the dryer.

As she bent down to take the clothes out, Chris had to throw his head back. What was happening here? Why was he throwing away his life with Jill? Maybe it was just sexual frustration. Jill wouldn't have sex with him. He wasn't entirely sure why. They had done it before, granted it was a long time ago. She said it was because of everything that happened with Wesker. She just didn't feel like she deserved him or something because she tried to kill him. That had to be it. His body was just reacting to his woman who was obviously attracted to him. Now he felt bad. She probably wanted more than a physical relationship. How was he going to deal with this? He was about to bring it up when he noticed Sherry pulling her shirt over her head.

"Could…Sherry could you hand me my…pants?" he asked.

She smiled and threw his pants to him. She was wearing a light blue bra. He attempted to pull his pants on and watch her at the same time. The end result being him nearly falling. He started to fall forward. Sherry rushed over and helped him balance himself. She moved really fast when she wanted to. Of course he didn't think about that very long. He was suddenly very aware of their close proximity.

"You should be more careful, don't be so easily distracted." she whispered.

Her breath on his chest gave him chills.

"I wouldn't be so distracted if you weren't striping in my kitchen." he whispered back.

"Then I'll just finish up."

She untied the front of her pants and let them fall to the ground around her feet. Chris glanced down at her light blue panties. He traced her hips with his hands. Goosebumps popped up under his fingertips. Leaning down, kissed her along her jaw. She tilted her head as he continued kissing down her neck. Her hands traveled up his chest and gripped the sides of his head. She brought his head back up to hers and kissed him. He held onto her hips and pressed her closer to him. She parted her lips and he took it as an invitation. For some reason he felt the need to glance at the clock. It said 7:55. He suddenly remembered that the alarm in the bedroom would go off at 8am. He left go of Sherry and gently pushed her away.

"Sorry, Jill will be up in a few minutes." he said.

Sherry nodded and grabbed her clothes. He had a little bit of trouble zipping up his jeans as they were a little tight at that moment. By the time sherry pulled her skirt up, they both could hear the alarm going off down the hall. They quickly sat at the table and each took a drink of the somewhat cold coffee. Jill came out a few minutes later. She smiled at them both before making herself a cup.

"You guys are up early." she commented before sitting down.

"Well I couldn't sleep and I think I woke Sherry up." Chris said.

"Yeah apparently making coffee is complicated." Sherry laughed.

"So what's the plan for today?" Jill asked.

Chris rubbed his head.

"We have to meet up with everyone later in the afternoon but other than that I don't know. I finished all my paperwork so I'm off until a new assignment comes in."

Jill glanced at Sherry.

"Are you going to go make up with your family? I'm not trying to kick you out or anything."

"Yeah I need to get home. Thanks for letting me stay here. I folder up your clothes on the washing machine." Sherry answered.

"Your welcome, anytime you need a place to stay, our door is open." Jill said, smiling.

Chris and Sherry looked at each other.

"Thanks." Sherry said.

Wesker sat with his laptop as he reviewed the report from home. Everything was going fine. This day was turning out rather well. He was able to distinguish that the samples Ada gave him were in fact infected with the t-virus. It was interesting to think that that virus was still around. He had a vial of it stored back in Africa. It would be ludicrous to think that no one else had any of it. His thoughts were interrupted by Sherry, who placed a hand in front of his screen. If he hadn't already been in such a great mood he would have been irritated.

"What can I do for you Sherry?" he asked politely.

"I want you to do something for Me." she said as she walked around the desk.

He closed his laptop.

"You want me…to do something for you?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said into his ear while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He sighed internally.

"It's a big favor…like really big." she said.

"Sherry just tell me what you want. I don't have time for games." he said, grabbing her hands.

He pulled her around so that they were facing each other.

"I'm in love with Chris." she whispered.

She seemed to waiting for something. Wesker tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. Once he started he wasn't sure he could stop. The idea of Sherry being in love with that imbecile was hilarious. How in the world could that have happened?

"My dear, what is that you want…" he said as he removed his shades to wipe his eyes.

"I'm not kidding! I think he loves me back! He kissed me and it was so passionate." she yelled.

"I can't tell you how he feels but I am serious. What is it that I can do for you?"

She lifted herself and straddled his lap.

"I was thinking about something that you pointed out to me. You know, when you threatened me in the bedroom." she said.

"Yes."

"Originally I just wanted to…well…to have…well you said I was…and I thought that maybe you could…" she mumbled.

He grabbed the sides of her face and forced her to focus on him.

"This is ridiculous Sherry. Just spit it out please."

"Wesker I don't know anything about being in a relationship! Like you said, I'm a virgin! I will just make a fool of myself if things go any farther with Chris!"

Wesker's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she seeking his advice? About sex of all things? This certainly wasn't what he thought she was going to ask him about.

"Sherry this isn't a conversation I want to have. People deal with this very situation everyday, just follow your instincts." he said.

She removed his hands from her head and placed them on her hips. Wesker knew what her plan was. He somewhat figured this was next after what she had said. She leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. His expression remained the same. Her hands traveled down his chest and came to a rest on his belt. She trailed kisses along his jaw line and back. It crossed his mind to just let her have her way, and then he grew annoyed with her affection.

"This has to stop. I don't have time for this." he said.

She stopped and pulled away.

"I have told you already that I don't see you this way."

"But you let me kiss you before!" she said.

He pushed the laptop back and then set her on the desk so that he stood up.

"Sherry I think its time we went home. You have become negatively influenced by this place."

"Wesker I always wanted you! I just…"

"I thought you were in love with Chris?"

"I am…I just…oh god I don't know anymore." she said as jumped off the desk and headed for the door.

"Now where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she said before she slammed the door behind her.

Wesker stood alone, stunned. For the first time in a long, he was completely shocked. He had no idea what to make of this situation. So he turned and headed towards the balcony. Perhaps a little run would clear his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hi-yo everyone. Thanks so much for reading so far! I need some help. See I can't figure out how to edit my stupid story and have it stay that way. When it was pointed out to me that the transitions from one character to another were hard to understand I set out to fix each chapter. I would edit them in the doc manager and then replace the chapter with the new edited one. Well none of my changes stayed! I even tried to do it before I posted chp12 but it didn't work. I don't understand it. It all looks great on my word but when I post it its kind of sketchy. Does anyone know how I can fix this? I'm going to try a few different methods during this chapter; hopefully one of them will work. **

**Okay, now on with the show!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Ada walked in behind Leon. All the people in the booth turned towards them. Claire narrowed her eyes. The rest of them didn't really know her. Unless Leon told them, that is. She followed him over and they pulled chairs from another table over. She was looking over the 50's style diner when her eyes came to rest of the blond woman sitting in the red booth in front of her. Sherry was here with them? Did Wesker know this? Sherry smiled at her. Leon cleared his throat.

"Alright, I got in and got out fairly easily. I found out a few things you guys will definitely want to know. Oh and this is Ada. She helped me in Raccoon." he said while gesturing to her.

Ada smiled. Chris and Barry returned it while the 3 women just starred.

A waitress in a little red dress come over and asked for their orders, Leon smiled and sent her away.

"Okay. It was confirmed that this outbreak was caused by the same virus Umbrella created. Right now, we are unsure of what action we want to take. No one wants another Raccoon city but a few streets aren't enough to forsake then entire area."

"A few streets? I thought it was just the one street." Claire said.

"It spread over the last several hours. A cop was infected and as they were transporting him out of the area, there was a car wreck. It's a whole lot of crap that isn't important right now. What is important is that something has got to be done. I tried to tell my superiors that these people are lost but they think more can be done. I tried to use what happened at the airport to convince them but they just won't listen." he explained.

"How well is this place being guarded? I mean maybe we could go in and take care of things ourselves." Chris said.

"No way. The army is watching that place." Jill said. "I saw it on the news."

Ada leaned back and surveyed the tiny diner. Their conversation was somewhat boring. There wasn't going to be anything they could do. The whole place was done in red and white. Classic 50's barstools and booths. She turned her attention to the large wall sized window behind Sherry and Jill. The day was beautiful. She could be out shopping or doing something productive. Why did Wesker have to assign her to finding out what these idiots were doing?

"Is Wesker really dead?" someone asked.

Ada sat up and looked around.

"Is Wesker really dead?" Jill asked.

She was stunned. Then she realized it. Jill had seen her with Wesker while under his control. She remembered that.

"Yes…well as far as I know." she answered.

All the other people there looked back and forth between the 2 women.

"Then why are you here? Wesker was the one pulling your strings right?" she asked.

Leon sighed.

"I worked for him; he did not pull my strings. He hasn't contacted me since that fiasco in Africa so assume that he is in fact dead." Ada said.

Chris touched Jill's shoulder.

"Come on Jill. Not everyone is a bad guy." he said.

Ada stood up.

"Leon maybe this wasn't the best idea. I think I should go." she said as he put the chair back in its place.

Leon stood up with her, though none of the other people bothered.

"Ada…I'll be right back guys." he said as he followed her towards the door.

Ada turned out onto the street and began walking back towards Wesker's hotel. She didn't want to do this anymore.

"Ada please wait!" Leon yelled behind her.

She sighed and stopped.

"I don't know what's up with Jill. I don't have any experience with this Wesker guy but I trust you if you say he's dead." he said.

"Why!? Why do you trust me Leon? I have done nothing but deceive you since we met!" she said as she spun to face him.

"I don't know. I just feel like maybe there is something more to us than what is out in the open. There's just something about you." he said.

She felt moisture gather around her eyes.

"I…Leon I don't know what to say. I mean I just…look, I got some things I need to take care of." she said.

He looked like he was going to say something but then he shut his mouth.

"Don't disappear on me again okay?"

She nodded and started down the nearly deserted street.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill hadn't said a word to anyone when she left. Chris still wasn't sure what had happened. He punched the wall next to him as he made his way home. Apparently there was more that she hadn't told him. As if he didn't have enough things on his mind. This stupid outbreak, his strange attraction to Sherry, the fact that Sheva hadn't answered any of his emails, and now Jill keeping more from him. Why were things so difficult? Why couldn't he just have a normal life?

Chris glanced up and saw Sherry several yards ahead of him. She was heading home, he assumed. She had left before he did. Something mischievous erupted within him. He followed her until she entered an extremely classy hotel. At first he was somewhat confused but then he remembered that she had left her home, maybe she checked in here before she came to their meeting. He went inside and saw her enter an elevator. The 17th floor lit up. He ran to the next elevator and hit 17. Hopefully he would get up there in time to see which room she went in. it took forever for the elevator to climb up to its destination. When the doors finally opened he saw Sherry turn down another hall. He quietly followed her. He peeked around the corner just in time to see the door to room 1766 shut. He waited a few minutes before going over to the door and knocking. There was no response. He knocked again. The he heard someone coming. Sherry opened the door then slammed it shut. Chris looked around. What had just happened?

"Sherry its me." he said.

There was no answer. He wasn't sure, but he thought she had been wearing some kind of black body suit.

"Hey Sherry, its Chris. I'm sorry I followed you, I just wanted to see you." he said.

Then the door opened.

"Chris…hi." she said.

She opened the door wider. He must have been mistaken as she was wearing black pants with a plain black tank top.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

She seemed a little nervous.

"I just wanted to see you and I thought that if I followed you, I could…surprise you I guess."

She smiled and opened the door wide enough for him to come in. the room was huge and open. The leather couch on its own must have been worth more than everything in his house. The room was mostly done in done in browns and whites. It was very elegant. Something else caught his eye though. There was a black leather trench coat draped on the back of the desk chair. Something about it seemed familiar. He didn't have long to think about it because Sherry grabbed his hand.

"What did you really want Chris?" he asked.

"I don't know…I'm not entirely sure why I followed you."

She frowned.

"Sherry I don't know what's going on with me. I want…well I want you but I'm engaged to Jill. Jill doesn't seem to want to be with me like I thought though so I don't know what's going on anymore." he said.

Sherry wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Chris I don't want to ruin the life you have with Jill. That was never my intention. There is something about you that really just brought me in. Please don't worry about hurting my feelings." she said, looking up at him.

His mind was racing. He could end this now and walk away. He should. It would be the right thing to do. He traced Sherry's face with his thumb. Her skin was so smooth. He dropped his hands and turned away from her.

"Sherry I cant do this." he said.

She nodded as he opened the door.

Once it was shut behind him, Chris took a deep breath. He felt like he was doing something wrong. Maybe he shouldn't have just left like that. Didn't he owe her more than that? He turned and knocked again. Seconds later Sherry opened the door. Chris picked her up and carried her to the couch. He dropped her onto it and jumped over. She laughed as he climbed over her. As soon as their mouths met he couldn't stop. She tangled her fingers in his short hair and pulled him closer to her. He lifted up to take a breath and stopped dead. On a table near the hallway, saw a pile of folded clothes. That wasn't what bothered him though. On top of that pile was a pair of jet black sunglasses. He starred at them until Sherry gripped his chin and forced him to look back at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He glanced at the glasses and then looked back at her.

"I've never seen you where sunglasses." he said.

Sherry leaned up to look at the shades.

"Oh, I don't actually. Those were a gift from my mother since I have sensitive eyes but I don't really like them."

Chris breathed out. He wasn't sure why the sight of a regular pair of sunglasses bothered him. Sherry pulled his mouth back down to hers. He ignored his bad feeling and kissed her.

________________________________________________________________________

Wesker growled quietly as he observed the scene before him. He had gone to take an unneeded shower when he heard a knock at the door. When Sherry answered it he immediately smelled Redfield. How stupid was that girl to let him come here? He opted to just stay in the shower while Sherry had her little visit. Hopefully he wouldn't want to know who else was in the room with her.

When he stepped out he could tell Chris was still in the room. He ventured into the hallway only to see Redfield on top of Sherry on the couch. He hissed lightly under his breath. He wasn't sure what about that situation caused him to become so angry. He knew Sherry would have heard him there. It didn't appear that she was slowing down any. Part of his was thankful that Chris still had his pants on. He did need to come around the corner and see any thing that resided under the young mans clothing. Sherry paused and pushed Chris up somewhat.

"I'm not sure if we should be doing this…" Sherry said.

"Something the matter?" Chris asked.

Wesker waited as Sherry paused again.

"Well no… but my father is coming over in an hour and…well…" she said.

"No I understand completely. Maybe I could come and see you later or something." he said as he moved off of her.

Sherry sighed and sat up.

"I'm sorry Chris…you aren't mad are you?" she asked.

Chris leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"It's fine Sherry. You got my new number, call me later."

He straightened his shirt and headed towards the door. A few seconds later Wesker heard the door shut. Sherry glared down the hallway at him.

"Thanks a lot." she muttered.

"Ms. Birkin, if you think that this is my fault then you are mistaken. You should not have let him come here." he said.

"He followed me here." she said as she stood up. Wesker made his way down the hall and grabbed his clothes. He hated having only the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Have you no morals." Wesker said as he headed back towards the bedroom.

"Morals? What are you talking about?" Sherry asked.

"Our friend Chris is engaged my dear."

Sherry hung her head.

"I know but I figure we will be back in Africa after too long so there isn't really anything to worry about."

"There is if he develops real feelings for you."

She followed him into the bedroom.

"Are you really trying to help Chris and Jill?" she asked.

Wesker laughed.

"If you were to actually fall in love with him, then you would become a problem for me. I can't have you being distracted when I need you. Focus is key Sherry." he said as he pulled his arms through the shirt.

She growled and sat down on the bed.

"I just want someone to love Me." she whispered.

Wesker actually stopped and looked at her. He had underestimated her emotions. There was a time when he thought he should rid her of everything that made her human. He hadn't wanted that. He wanted a creature such as himself. One who could hate as he did. It seemed to be back firing though. She was sitting there starring at the ground. He wasn't sure what to do. The feeling was an unwelcome one.

"I don't want to stay with you anymore Wesker. I want to go and have my own life. One that doesn't involve secrecy and pain." she whispered.

Wesker ignored his unzipped shirt and pulled his pants up. This girl was just that, a girl. Her emotions were getting the better of her and he had to put a stop to it.

"Sherry, I think I have had enough of this. Your hormones are through the roof and its going compromise my secrecy." he said.

She looked up at him.

"You have become too ruled by the desired of your body and its becoming rather annoying."

Sherry continued to stare at him. He sighed and pushed her back so that she was lying on the bed. Her breathing sped up as he placed his arms on either side of her.

"I was just a tad bit harsh when I last spoke to you in this room." he said quietly.

Sherry held perfectly still and watched him.

"I think that perhaps, we need to get something out of the way."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi-yo. Seems my idea to add in those lines worked. I hope this works for everyone. I wanted to make sure that the transition from one point of view to another is understandable and not hazy at all. Let me know if it is still not showing up and stuff. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Sherry held her breath. Wesker was on top of her. This was something she always wanted. Why was she so scared? She could see herself in his sunglasses. Her face looked excited and terrified all at once. Wesker wrapped his arm under her waist and moved her further onto the bed. He reached up and gently touched her face. She hadn't realized that she was shaking until he touched her. His touch calmed her. Something about him seemed different. He wasn't harsh or demanding. His movements were slow but precise.

His hand traveled down over her stomach and stopped at the waist of her pants. She took a deep breath. Part of her was yelling for her to stop this, the other part was screaming at her to go along with him. She placed her hands on her head and tried to calm down. At least he wasn't the monster he had been the last time they were in this situation. He was lowering her light pants down when she finally gathered her composure. She reached up and grabbed his sunglasses. His eyes weren't the glowing red she was used to. They were a dull, almost glazed red. That had to be a good sign.

He smirked down at her. His eyes locked with hers before he completely removed her bottoms. She gasped as he rose back up level with her as his legs rubbed against her bare ones. Wesker smirked wider as he ran his hand along her left leg. It wasn't really anything sexual but it caused a reaction in her none the less. His face was lowering down to hers, when their lips met her instincts kicked in. she grasped the sides of his head and held him to her. It seemed to cause a new reaction in him. He grabbed the back o her neck and lifted her. With very little maneuvering, he lifted her onto his lap. Sherry felt his grip getting tighter but it didn't bother her. For the first time she felt the strength. The tighter he held her, the tighter she held him. He smiled.

"Finally." he breathed.

She smiled back.

"Seems I just need the right…situation…" she answered.

He recaptured her mouth with his own. She reached down and pulled on the zipper of his pants. He leaned back slightly to give her better access.

"How tight your pants are Mr. Wesker." she commented.

He laughed but otherwise didn't answer her.

Once she undid his pants she held her breath. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his exposed member. She gasped but didn't fight him.

"It's not such a big deal." she said before laying her back down on the bed. Once she was lying down, he placed his hand over her mouth. She wasn't sure what to think.

"Trust me, no amount of genetic manipulation is going to make this any better." he said.

Sherry's eyes widened as she tried to remove his hand. She could now feel him between her legs.

"Deep breath." he said.

Then he thrust into her.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris was down in the lobby, about to pass through the front door when a thought he heard a scream. Several other people looked around as well. It wasn't very loud, almost muffled. He looked up. The center of the hotel was hollow, as each floor had a view of the lobby. The possible scream made him uneasy. Should he go back up and check on Sherry? He debated with himself for a few moments but his mind was made up when he heard an even quieter scream. People around him here talking and pointing up. He looked up but saw nothing. So he ran back to the elevator. It seemed to crawl. He watched as each floor passed by. When it finally stopped he ran out and down the hall to her room. The door was locked so he knocked several times. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Then he heard a muffled scream from the other side of the door and what sounded like a male voice. That was it.

Chris threw his shoulder against the door. It made a small cracking sound but didn't budge. He reared back and hit it again. This time he felt a little give. He was about to go at it a third time when he heard a voice. It sounded like Sherry. He paused. Was she saying his name? He pressed his ear to the door.

"Chris?" she said.

"Sherry!" he yelled.

"Chris I though you were leaving." she said.

He thought she sounded upset.

"I heard you scream!"

There was a pause.

"I slipped in the damn bathtub. I'm fine."

He didn't believe her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

He heard some movement, then the sound of the door unlocking. She cracked it and peered out at him. She had a sheet wrapped around her small form.

"I'm fine Chris. You can go home, really." she said.

Her eyes were puffy. It was obvious she was crying. The hand that he could see was shaking.

"Sherry…" he dropped his voice to a whisper, "just tell me what's going on."

Sherry shook her head.

"You're paranoid." she tried to laugh.

He couldn't see into the room behind her.

"Nod if everything is really okay." he whispered.

She nodded.

"Okay, sorry I bothered you." he said before turning.

"Thanks for coming to make sure I was okay, Chris." she said.

He smiled and headed back towards the elevator.

________________________________________________________________________

_The second he entered her, she arched her back and screamed. He was glad he had thought to cover her mouth. The scream was still loud though. He began a steady rhythm against her. Tears ran down her face as he released her mouth. He lowered down and placed his lips at her ear._

"_It's always worse before it gets better." he said. _

_He thrust slightly harder and barely managed to cover her mouth as she screamed again. Cursing, he slowed his pace and looked down at the girl. Removing his hand, he covered her mouth with his own. He couldn't drag this out. Her body would need to heal after receiving him. When she started to actually cry he stopped. She looked up at him. For a few minutes he was unable to move. He could feel his eyes fading back to blue. Then they both turned as they heard someone banging on the door. Wesker gently removed himself from her. She cried out but not at loud as before._

"_Send him away." Wesker said as he climbed off the bed. _

_Sherry nodded and slowly made her way out of the room._

Wesker watched Sherry shut the door. She turned to look at him. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red and her cheeks held tear stains on them. Her hair was a mess and all she wore was a sheet. Raising his sunglasses, he covered his eyes again. He thought Sherry was going back to the bedroom but instead she merely dropped to the ground right in front of the door and began crying. He had expected this reaction. She covered her face with her hands. He sighed and stood up. She looked up as he approached her. He wrapped his arms underneath her small form and picked her up.

"I'm allowing you 24 hours to get over this." he said as he carried her to the bedroom.

She didn't say anything.

"Do whatever you want so long as you are in perfect condition when I enter this room tomorrow."

He sat her down on the bed and turned to leave. As soon as the door shut he could hear her crying again. Hopefully she would get over all this nonsense and be useful to him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sherry sat alone in the bedroom. She curled up into a ball on the bed and cried. Wesker was still in the other room. She didn't want him to hear her so she covered her mouth. Why was this bothering her so much? Her body healed nearly as soon as Wesker removed himself from her. There was no pain but something inside her hurt. For a long time she had wanted Wesker to want her like he did Ada. She wanted him to look at her like he did the older spy. Now she got what she wanted and it didn't feel right. Maybe it was because she had imagined a passionate moment. There was nothing passionate about Wesker. He was all about efficiency and his actions were harsh. She hugged her knees to her chest. Then she stopped. Why was she in here hurting while he was out there enjoying his perfect life? Sherry grabbed her black suit and pulled it on. Then she left the bedroom. **

"**You are a horrible person!" she yelled upon entering the living room. **

**Wesker smiled at her.**

"**You look much better." he commented.**

"**Why did you do that to me!?" **

**He vanished from her sight and reappeared before her. **

"**I didn't do anything to you. You wanted for something and I delivered." he growled.**

**She took a step back.**

"**I wanted something beautiful!" **

"**I don't do beautiful. That experience will never be something enjoyable. It wouldn't matter if it were I or that pathetic Chris." **

**Sherry narrowed her eyes.**

"**Everything I have ever read or heard about the first time says it's supposed to be a wonderful experience. I wanted it to be like the books I have read." **

**He grabbed her throat and held her in place.**

"**Sherry I am not going to be nice about this. Those are stories and they are not to be taken seriously. If you were to ask any woman what their first sexual experience was like, I guarantee you they will share a story of pain with you. Now, if you think that someone else could have handled that with you better than I did, then I suggest you go and stay with them. Males are uncaring and will not be gentle with you! I took great care to make that as painless as possible." **

**Sherry had no idea what to say. Her mind was reeling. She felt hot tears start down her face. The second he released her neck, Sherry wrapped her arms around his torso. He growled but did not force her away. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chris starred across the table at Jill. She took a bite of her dinner and noticed he was starring. She smiled and looked away. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to ask her about everything that happened in Africa. It was driving him insane not knowing. She had known that Asian woman Leon brought. Why? He needed to know these things but he just had no idea how to ask her about them. Finally he sighed and set his fork down. Jill stopped eating and starred back at him.**

"**I know you don't like to talk about it but I have to know what happened in Africa." he said.**

**Jill sighed.**

"**Chris I just…A lot of things happened in Africa. Most of them I have trouble remembering now that I'm out of Wesker's control."**

"**Who is Ada?" he asked.**

"**Ada is Wesker's spy…well I guess she was. She helped him during the Los Plagas incident and I'm sure she had something to do with Uroboros."**

"**Ah." Chris said as he leaned back in his chair. **

**He really wasn't sure what it was he was looking for from Jill. It just bothered him not knowing what had happened during the time they were apart. **

"**So….." he started.**

**Jill raised an eyebrow.**

"**Was it that device on your chest that made you so fast and strong and stuff?" he asked.**

"**No. Wesker did something to me to change me. I don't know exactly what happened. That thing just kept my body under his complete control." **

**Chris thought for a moment.**

"**So did he ever….you know…make you do thing…"**

"**No!" Jill interrupted him. "Wesker would never do something like that. Everyone is below him, remember." **

**He nodded.**

"**Yeah I guess so." **

**Jill stood up and took her dishes to the sink and began rinsing them. Chris sighed and took his dishes in as well. He had obviously upset her. Reaching around her, he placed his plate in the sink and attempted to wash it. Jill batted his hands away. **

"**Sorry. Just trying to help."**

"**There isn't enough room for your help right now." she said.**

**Sighing, he turned and headed for the bedroom. There was no point in fighting with her now. He was just opening the door when his cell phone went off.**

"**Hello?" **

"_**Chris? Leon just called me. The infection broke loose of that one neighborhood." **_**Claire said from the other end of the line.**

"**What? Are you kidding me? I thought they had it handled!" he shouted into the phone.**

"_**Yeah that's what we all thought. It's spreading through the whole damn city!" **_**she said.**

**Chris looked over as Jill came in. She gave him a questioning look. **

"**So what do we do now? I mean does Leon have a plan? Is the government coming in?"**

**There was a pause.**

"_**If they do come, what do you think they will do? It's Raccoon all over again Chris. They won't let it get that bad."**_

**He didn't know what to say. They all knew that the government would destroy the city before they would let another outbreak like that happen again. He sighed and looked at Jill.**

"**Alright, I guess its time we got out." he didn't like giving up but there was no other way.**

"_**Leon wants to meet up again." **_**Claire said.**

"**Alright, when and where?"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Leon starred at all his comrades. Ada was to his right, followed by Barry, Jill, and Claire. To his left were Chris and Sherry. This was all that was left of Raccoon City. He sighed and placed the sheet of paper down on the table for them all to see. The harsh yellow light of the restaurant lit the paper enough for them all to be able to read it. Ada laughed and leaned back when she finished. No one else reacted. Barry whistled after a few seconds.**

"**Well boys and girls, looks like you got us quite the familiar situation." he said.**

"**No kidding." Jill responded.**

**Sherry grabbed the paper and read it further once everyone looked away. **

"**They plan to blow the dam?" she asked as she set the paper down. **

**Leon took a deep breath.**

"**Yeah they intend to blow the dam to the south and flood the entire city. There should be nothing left."**

**None of them spoke. It wasn't exactly hard to believe after everything they had all witnessed. Thousands of lives would be lost. Even the uninfected would have to die. Leon cleared his throat. **

"**Come one guys. What do we do? I have a way out but what about all of you?" he started. "You all need to leave now. We can't help anyone if we are dead."**

**Ada stood up.**

"**Look, I'm getting out right now. I am willing to take anyone who wants to go with Me." she said.**

**He smiled at her.**

"**This is it guys." **

**Chris reached across the table and held Jill's hand. Leon noticed his other hand was holding Sherry's. Claire seemed to have noticed something as well. He ignored it for now and opted to reclaim the paper. **

**________________________________________________________________________**


	16. Chapter 16

The last thing he had expected was her to hug him. It was something he was in no way okay with. He let his arms drop to the side as she cried against his chest. This was getting to be ridiculous. He was starting to think he should have just let Chris deal with this. No. Chris wouldn't be the one dealing with it. It would still be him. Sherry always turned to him. Why couldn't she have remained as she had before? She was generally emotionless and always stayed quite. Now she was always talking. All the time. He couldn't figure out how to satisfy her. Sherry eventually let him go and went to sit on the couch. Her eyes were red as she rubbed them. Wesker stared at the ceiling for a moment and took a deep breath. She continued to cry. This was infuriating. He rounded and walked over to stand in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Sherry what is it now?" he asked.

She took a deep breath.

"You actually tried to be careful with Me." she said quickly.

Of course. She was going to see this as something more than it was.

"Don't assume that that means I feel any thing more for you." he tried to clarify.

"You must feel something for me!" she cried while standing up.

He continued to stare down at her.

"It simply means I wanted to get this over with without causing you too much harm." he growled through clenched teeth.

She narrowed her eyes. It appeared that she intended to say more but the laptop behind him made a small noise. Sherry stepped around him and went to it.

"Chris wants me to meet up with them." she said.

Wesker sighed.

"Fine." he said and began walking towards the windows.

Sherry sighed behind him and left.

Finally he was alone again. The silence was welcome. He had been so stressed, dealing with Sherry that he hadn't found time to simply relax. Removing his shades, he rubbed his eyes. There were so many things he needed to take care of. He had not heard from Ada in a while. It was assumed that she was with her little group of crusaders. He was sure that he could get her to come back if he offered her enough money or if she got bored. The woman needed excitement. That much he could most definitely provide her with. Placing his shades back in place, he glanced down at the city. People aren't walking around as they had almost two days ago. Everyone was rushed and panicked. The news of the infection spreading had sent them all into survival mode. Cars were lined up on the highway trying to get out. He could tell that they would not get out. The line hadn't moved in hours. Surely everyone was expected to die here.

________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell do you mean there's no evacuation plan!?" Leon yelled into the older mans face.

"We are getting our people out and that's as much as we can do." Director Lewis said.

The older balding man handed Leon a packet of papers.

"This is the location and time." he said.

Leon snatched the paper out of his hand.

"What about all these innocent people?"

"It has been determined that we can not guarantee that these people are not infected. We can't let them out with the possibility of infection spreading any further. The president approved this movement." he said calmly.

Leon straightened up and sighed.

"How many people can I bring?" he finally asked.

"Family."

"I don't have any family sir, you know that."

"Who do you have?" he asked.

Leon smirked.

"My wife and her family." he said.

"You're married?"

This was the tricky part.

"Well I'm engaged but if the world is going to hell I might as well get it over with now."

"I'd pick your favorites of her family because I can't fit too many people on these helicopters."

________________________________________________________________________

Jill was still in the bedroom packing when Chris came in. She glanced at him as he threw his keys on the table and went into the living room. He hadn't so much as packed one thing since Leon had told them they had to leave the city. It was ridiculous to think that he was throwing meaningless items in a suitcase while the rest of the city had no idea they were going to die within days. He growled as he turned on the news. People were in a panic. They were running around wearing masks and threatening each other.

"It's Raccoon." Jill said from behind him.

He jumped.

"I never got to see this part." he said.

He had gotten out long before Raccoon deteriorated into a similar mess.

"It only gets worse." she sighed.

Wrapping his arm around her, he brought her close to his side.

"I don't want to leave." he confessed.

"We have to Chris. I know it may sound selfish but I can't go through this again."

Jill took a quick breath and touched her chest. Chris was used to this. She sometimes did it. The wounds that Wesker's device had left on her still pained her sometimes. The scares were still not fully healed. Sometimes her eyes would glaze over and she would sit silently until he brought her out of it. She claimed it was some remnants of the serum Wesker used to control her. It made him glad he killed the blonde man for good.

"Chris please come pack with me." she said.

"I don't have anything in here that I can't live without." he answered her.

It was true. They both looked over when the computer beeped. He went to it and opened a new email.

"Sheva!" he said.

He hadn't head from his former partner in a while and he was beginning to worry.

There was a picture attached to the message. He read first.

_Chris,_

_HQ made a few new discoveries about Tricell and what Wesker and Excella were working on. It seems that Wesker had a side project that was recently discovered. We located dozens of people who had been experimented on. He kept all his data there. Of all these subjects only one was what he considered a success. His experiments involved a previously unknown strand of virus called BIR0042. This virus seems to have been similar to whatever it was that made Wesker how he was. All the test data showed the specimens having increased speed and physical strength but almost all of them died. One person survived the virus and bonded with it. The computer showed her as Birkin, Sherry R. _

Chris's breath caught in his throat.

_This girl is young. We did some research on her and it turns out her father was William Birkin. He created the T and G viruses. You're sister was the last person known to have seen her before she went missing and was eventually pronounced dead. I don't think she's really dead. Wesker's data base has been accessed. We were kicked off of it 4 days ago and now all the information has been changed. Someone knew all his passwords and has blocked us from further access. I believe it's this girl. She's the only one left alive from his original circle it seems. All the bases Wesker had have been cleared out. There's nothing left. I included a picture that we were able to get of this girl. She reminds me of how your friend Jill looked while under Wesker's control. Maybe this girl just needs to be saved too._

The rest of the message was information on how to contact her and such. He took a deep breath and looked at Jill. She had been reading over his shoulder. When he opened the picture he was not shocked to see Sherry but at her apparel and surroundings. She was wearing a fitted suit exactly like Wesker's. She seemed to be in a large gym of some kind. The picture looked like it had come from a security camera.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"I think we need to pay her a visit and make sure she's not got one of those things on her chest like I had." Jill answered quietly.

"I'm meeting with her later today. I think I should actually meet her alone." he told her.

"Chris you can't fight her on your own if she is controlled. Sheva said she might be like Wesker and there's no way you could take her if that's the case." she said.

"Jill she won't fight Me." he told her.

"What in the world makes you think she won't kill you in an instant? I would have if Wesker had told me to. She is probably just playing us all while having some insane plane just like that asshole."

He sighed.

"I know she won't hurt Me." he said.

Jill raised an eyebrow.

"She's in love with me."


	17. Chapter 17

Sherry stared out the window while she waited for everyone. She was surprised when Chris walked into the diner alone. He had bags under his eyes and his face looked pale. She smiled as he sat down across from her. Something about him was different. He didn't feel as friendly as he always had. She was getting a bad feeling. He reached across the table and placed his hand against her chest. There was nothing sexual about it. She wondered what he was doing. Pulling his hand back, he sighed.

"I know that you were working for Wesker." he said.

She tried to hide her quick intake of breath.

"Chris are you kidding…" she started.

"Don't play games with me. Sheva found all kinds of information about you in Wesker's data base before it was shut down by someone. I just want to know if you are still under some sort of control or doing what he left when he died." he said.

She took a deep breath. There was no way she could get out of this one.

"Wesker was my fathers close friend. They worked together for many years. My father infected me with the G-virus after he infected himself. My mother saved me with an anti-virus. I thought I was done with all that when I escaped with Claire. Wesker kidnapped me from her and later took out something my father hid inside me. It was a proto-type virus he created. Wesker perfected it and tested it on me. I was perfect for it. I bonded with it and became what he is. We are virtually the same. I don't have to have regular injections like he does and I'm still not as strong. I don't work for him now though. He is an uncaring bastard and I refuse to be used by him any longer." she explained.

Chris had strange look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You said he is an uncaring bastard." he said.

"So?"

"Don't you mean he was an uncaring bastard?"

Sherry internally cursed herself for the mistake.

"Is he still alive?" Chris asked.

She starred into his eyes. Did she want to reveal Wesker?

"No. You have to understand that he has been my life for so long that I don't really refer to him as gone. It still hurts." she said, looking down.

She knew he was questioning her feelings for Wesker.

"I guess I'm sorry." he said, placing his hand on hers.

She smiled and held his hand.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure anymore." he sighed.

Sherry stood and moved to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Wesker." she said.

He shook his head.

"I just thought you would shun me away if you knew all that."

"Sherry I would never shun you away because he controlled you." he assured her.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back and slowly the kiss deepened. She pressed herself against him as his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Sherry…." he breathed against her lips.

Her breathing sped up as she continued to kiss him.

"Jill's not home." he said.

"Then lets go." she said back.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris went in first. He walked through the house calling Jill's name to make sure she wasn't there. Sherry was standing in the living room when he returned. She wrapped her arms around him. He stared into her eyes before kissing her. He wasn't sure what it was about this girl that made him so bad. Jill was the one he should be doing this with yet here he was. Sherry's hands twisted in his hair and he pulled her closer. Her body fit perfectly against his. She pressed herself closer to him while they kissed. His breathing was fast becoming hitched.

"Chris." she said against his neck.

He shivered and opened his eyes. She ran a hand down his chest before she began lifting his shirt. He let her lift it over his head and toss it to the side. The feel of her hands on his bare skin felt amazing. He let his head drop back as she kissed a trail up his chest to his neck. Her tongue traced a line along his jaw before he captured her mouth with his. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. She was wearing a thin blue bra similar to the one she wore the last time she had been here. His hand cupped her breast, causing her to moan. His thumb ran along the line of he bra, barely touching the skin. It was enough to cause her to moan again.

"Enough." she growled and pushed him back onto the couch.

He fell and watched as she let her pants fall to the ground around her feet. Then she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Impatient?" he laughed.

She returned his laugh and pulled his belt open.

"Only a little."

Her phone buzzed but he guessed she was ignoring it. He didn't worry about it much longer as she freed him from his pants and rubbed his member. He took a deep breath and let his head rest against the back of the couch. She leaned forward and kissed him again before raising herself up. He held his breath while she prepared to come back down on him. She gasped as he entered her. Her face looked pained. He felt a moment of panic. Was she a virgin?

"Sherry…" he breathed as she moved up and down slowly.

She opened her eyes.

"This isn't your first time is it?" he asked.

She laughed.

"No…second actually."

His eyes widened slightly. She still looked like she was in pain but she continued to moved over him. It suddenly occurred to him that she had said Wesker was her life. Did that mean that her first was…

"Chris what's wrong?" she asked.

He wasn't sure.

"Nothing." he said as he pulled her face down to his.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill stared at the giant Hotel in front of her. She was been standing outside of it for nearly 5 minutes. Something was telling her to go in. It scared her. When she had been under Wesker's control she didn't have to know where he was to find him. Her body had simply lead her to him. This was that same feeling. Wesker was dead. Why was she being pulled to this place? Her eyes made their way up the front of the building. A set of windows high up caught her attention. That was where she needed to go. People rushed by her. They were all still in a panic over the spreading virus. She and the rest of their group would be meeting Leon in 4 days to be evacuated out of the city. For now, she was stuck with this pulling feeling. Finally she walked into the hotel.

She had no idea where she was going, she just let her legs carry her. She entered the elevator and pressed 17. With each passing floor she grew more nervous. Her body bounced and moved. She couldn't hold still. When the doors opened she nearly ran out. Her body carried her to a door, which she opened without knocking. Inside she found a normal hotel room. It was fancy but other than that, there was nothing unusual. A lap top was open on one of the desks. That was the only personal item she could see. A noise from down a the hall made her jump. Someone was coming. Her entire body tingled as she waited. Her head started to pound as she fought the urge to close the distance between herself and the unknown person.

The second the blonde man came into sight, her heart dropped into her stomach. He couldn't be alive. There was no way. The man had been blown up. His shaded eyes locked with hers. She couldn't move. There must have been more of that serum left in her body than she thought. Wesker smiled when he saw her. It was as if he knew she would be coming. She was frozen as he approached her.

"Jill. How nice to see you again. What brings you to me?" he greeted her.

"I couldn't stop myself." she hissed.

At least she could speak of her own free will.

"I thought your little friends freed you from that device?" he questioned.

"They did." she said simply.

His smile widened.

"Well perhaps you were drawn back to me by my charming personality."

She laughed. It was cold and flat.

"I assume there was some of that damn serum left in me. I knew exactly where you were."

He removed his shades, revealing blue eyes to her. She had seen his eyes before, they were only blue when he was calm. She took that as a back sign. Calm Wesker was far more dangerous than angry Wesker.

"I cant believe you haven't questioned my existence yet." he said as he made his way back to sit in one of the chairs behind him.

"Why are you alive?" she didn't feel like playing games.

"I'm alive because I cant die." he stated.

She was starting to believe him.

"I bet you wouldn't make it very long without that stuff Excella made you." she hissed.

His eyes narrowed.

"You don't know anything Jill." he said calmly.

She wasn't sure what to do now. She had discovered Wesker but her body still refused to move. What could she do about it? Nothing, it seemed.

"Have a seat Jill." he said.

She moved and sat on the couch across from him. Why could he control her?

"I was thinking about finding you and your friends and taking out some revenge but I thought better of it. I figured Sherry could do that for me." he laughed.

Jill's eyes widened. Sherry really was working for him. Chris!

"She should be dealing with Chris right now." he said, confirming her fears.

She stood and prepared to go find Chris and the backstabbing girl. Wesker stood with her. He walked around the placed a hand against her throat. She cringed from his touch, but was unable to fight against him. Before she could say anything, he thrust something into her stomach, causing her to double over. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself.

"Don't say anything to your friends about me. I'm not ready for them to know. Do not let anyone know I am alive." he ordered her.

She had no choice but to nod. He must have injected her with more of that serum. She wondered how long the effects would last. Her mind burned with the desire to run and find Chris. She wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't.

"Now feel free to leave." he said, pulling her hands away from his shoulders.

"Okay." she said flatly and left the room.

Once outside she felt better. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell anyone but at least she was herself more or less. She ran to the elevator and waited while it took her down. This had to have been one of the worst days since she returned from Africa. How was he still alive? That shouldn't have been possible. Then again, that was the second time she had watched him die. Images of Wesker being impaled by the tyrant filled her mind. Wesker couldn't be stopped, she thought. He was never going to be done. For as long as they lived, they would be fighting him. She assumed he would not age and thus they would all die. Leaving the insane former captain to do as he pleased with the world. She pitied the future generations. Then she threw up right there on the street.


	18. Chapter 18

Ada watched Leon pace back and forth for so long that she nearly fell asleep. He had been doing it for about an hour when she finally stood up and grabbed his arm. His blue eyes starred into her brown ones. She knew what he was feeling. It was the same thing they were all feeling. Fear, apprehension, and the heartache for leaving all these people to die. Part of her didn't really feel that heartache as she was used to it. Leon wasn't. It hurt him to abandon them.

"You can't change things this time Leon." she said.

"I know there has to be away to change all this." he answered her, his eyes staring unblinking into hers.

"You have to know when to stand and when to run. This time you have to run. Don't beat yourself up about it."

He sighed and starred at the sky. She watched as his eyes seemed to focus on something. Turning around, she found what he was looking at. There was a helicopter coming. Leon glanced at his watch. She knew just as he did that there were no scheduled landings on the police department roof today, that's why they were there. It was barren of activity. A good place to think. As the copter got closer, Ada's stomach started to ache. The white copter had a large emblem on the side, followed by TRICELL. What in the world were they doing here?

Leon was just at well informed as the rest of the group about them. Chris had told them everything about the company. Ada knew just a little more. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the door so that they were out of the way as it touched down. The roar of the engine faded into silence. Leon stepped forward as the door opened and a tall man in a gray suit climbed out. He brushed back his thick brown hair and smiled at them. She had never seen him before and it somewhat worried her.

"Doctor William Grayson." he said, holding out his hand to Leon.

"Leon S. Kennedy. What can I do for you Doctor?" he asked.

"I'm from Tricell New York. I was called in here to see some patients to find out what's going on."

Leon looked back at Ada. No one informed them about that. The city was doomed.

"I didn't know about that. I'm the agent assigned to handle this incident."

Grayson frowned.

"Well that's interesting. I was called to come here directly by my board." he said, checking his watch.

"Maybe I just missed the memo." Leon said. "Let me take you downstairs and we will get you a ride to the hospital."

He glanced at her.

"This is my close friend Ada Wong. Ada will be joining us as we might need the extra protection."

Grayson laughed.

"Surely it's not so bad on the streets." he said.

Leon and Ada both stared at him.

"Doctor, you have no idea just how bad people are when they are frightened."

Ada just nodded and opened the door to the stairs.

The three of them walked down into the interior of the police station. There were no cops, only dispatchers. They each had several phones off the hooks. People were calling in none stop. It was out of control. Grayson was fine until they actual walked out of the station. People were screaming and fighting. Children were crying and running around. Fires were started every so many yards along the road. Building had obviously been ransacked. His face was visibly paler. Leon grabbed the other mans arm and lead him to a black police vehicle before he pushed the man inside and climbed in next to him. Ada took the passenger seat up front. A worried looking officer greeted them.

"We need to get to the hospital." Leon said to the officer.

"It's overrun, I don't think you'll be seen." the officer tried to tell him.

"This man is a doctor from Tricell; he might be able to do something."

With a nod, the officer started the vehicle and they made their way through hell.

________________________________________________________________________

Sherry sat alone in Chris's living room. She was staring at the floor. He was in the kitchen making them something to eat. Jill would be back in another hour or so, he had said. Did she want to be here for when the other woman returned? She wasn't sure. He body was sore but she ignored it. It hadn't been a bad experience. Chris was amazing. He made her feel amazing. Why couldn't she enjoy it? When Wesker had taken her virginity, it had hurt terribly. When she had sex with Chris, it hurt but not as bad. Yet something else hurt. Chris had held her close as he climaxed. The second it happened, her heart suddenly ached. She had gasped out, making him believe that she had reached it with him. The truth was that her body wouldn't let her and she didn't know why. For some reason she couldn't enjoy her time with Chris. It was ridiculously frustrating.

She noticed her cell phone blinking and picked it up. Wesker had called 3 times. She briefly remembered her phone buzzing but she had obviously ignored it. He would not be happy with her. Glancing up, she saw that Chris was still in the kitchen so she hit the button and called the blond man back. The phone rang twice before he answered. The sound of his voice washed relief through her. She wasn't sure why she felt so much better suddenly.

"You wanted something?" she said in a much too casual voice.

"_Where are you?" _he asked.

She sighed.

"I'm with Chris." she answered.

Chris popped his head out of the kitchen.

"It's a friend." she mouthed and he nodded before disappearing.

"_How's that going?" _he asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Just wonderful." she growled quietly.

He laughed on the other end.

"_Grayson is within the city. Those imbeciles at Tricell still think they are Umbrella." _he laughed.

She sighed. They did.

"So what do you want?" she asked, not meaning to sound rude but knowing Chris would hear if she was more specific.

"_I want you to get to him and find out everything he knows, then kill him." _he answered.

She knew he would want that.

"Okay."

"_Sherry don't sound so unhappy. Perhaps it's that idiot, his low IQ is bringing you into a depression." _he laughed.

She half growled.

"He's a better man than you." she hissed.

Wesker's laughter died away.

"_Is that so?" _he said. _"Sherry I think its time you returned here." _

She knew she had said the wrong thing.

"I'll be there soon." she said before closing the phone.

________________________________________________________________________

The second he saw Jill's face, Chris knew something was wrong. At first he froze, thinking she had figured out what he and Sherry had been up to. He was wrong. She smiled and hugged him before going to take a shower. He waited in the living room for her to finish. When she did, she wouldn't make eye contact with him. She dressed in silence while he attempted to talk to her. He needed to know what had happened to change her attitude. She had seemed anxious when she left that morning but it was nothing to this. She was beyond tense.

"Jill just talk to me. Where did you go today?" he asked.

She took a deep breath.

"I just went for a walk Chris. It's nothing, just the situation getting to me."

"Jill that's bullshit. You have never let anything like this get to you. You're a rock. Not even Raccoon effected you." he practically yelled.

She spun to face him.

"Look, we all have our breaking point. Even me. I can't take it anymore. When that helicopter comes, I'm getting on it and I'm not looking back!"

He huffed and slammed his fist on the wall next to him. Why was she being so difficult? Something more was going on. Jill was just as against leaving these people as he was. Nothing would just suddenly change that. She turned to face him.

"Did you talk to Sherry?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Yeah we had a long talk about her connection to Wesker." he said, just as cold.

"And?"

"And she's free of his control now that he's dead."

Jill stared at him. Her eyes grew angry then softened. She almost looked hurt.

"I think she's bad with or without him." she said.

He frowned.

"Sherry is a good person. I know it." he said in a softer tone.

Jill shut her eyes and touched her head. He wondered what she was thinking. Did she suspect them? Surely she didn't. He felt a pang of guilt when he realized that he had never given her reason to not trust him.

"Jill I'm sorry for yelling. I shouldn't have." he said as he approached her.

She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her close to him, breathing her familiar scent in. It brought him back to the RCPD when he had started spending more time with her. Jill buried her face in his chest and he wasn't sure, but it felt like she was crying. Instead of asking her about it, he just held her. For some reason he felt like that was all she needed then. What was he doing? Was he really willing to throw away everything with Jill for some girl younger than his sister? Maybe he was just falling into an end of the world attitude like everyone else. That had to be it. How hurt would Sherry be if he ended things between them once everyone was safely out?


	19. Chapter 19

The room was silent while he waited for Sherry. The young woman had really gotten under his skin with her comment about Chris being a better man. She knew nothing about what good man was. He was far better than that overly masculine boy. He was beyond helping in his ways. Wesker cursed the younger man under his breath. That boy had been causing him so much trouble for years. He still wasn't sure why it was that he hadn't killed him yet. Ah yes he knew. It was his ego that kept Chris alive. Wesker loved to play games and he knew it would return to haunt him. It always did. He couldn't help it though. It was just how he was. He gazed down at the dark city. It would have looked normal a few days ago. Now it was havoc. A smile spread across his face.

A woman far below was screaming at what he assumed was her husband. The man was throwing his arms in the air and yelling right back at her. Mean while their child was trying to pet a dog tied to a post. He could already see the dog was not in its right state. It had its back to the boy. The hair on its back was raised as it growled at the people around it. The child would be bitten. Was the dog infected? Was that why it was left there? He watched as the child touched the dogs back, causing it to spin around and take hold of the kids arm. Both parents turned and began to pull on their son. The father kicked the dog several times before the creature released its prey. Several people around them stopped and offered help. Humans were ridiculous. Why weren't they in their homes hiding from the terrors of this city? They were stupid. That was exactly the reason.

Laying his coat on the back of the couch, he listened as Sherry's foot steps got closer. When the door opened he dashed forward, placing himself directly in front of her. She gasped and leaned against the door. She opened her mouth, as if to speak but he grabbed her throat and cut off her air. Her small hands covered his as she tried to pry herself loose. He squeezed tighter. Her face lost color and soon became somewhat blue. He released her slightly, allowing air to return to her lungs. She took a large breath and attempted to plead with him.

"Wesker…I'm sorry…." she gasped.

"If you were truly sorry then you would never have opened your damn mouth in the first place." he growled.

She pulled more at his hands.

"Please….let me go…." she pleaded again.

He let her go; she fell to the ground at his feet. She held her neck and rubbed it gently. His eyes stared unyielding onto her. Looking up, she met his gaze. He had to give her that much credit. The girl was never one to look away.

"What were you doing with Redfield?" he asked in a cold voice.

She took a deep breath.

"Nothing."

He kicked her hard in the ribs.

"Don't lie to me!" he growled.

She held her ribs.

"I slept with him." she answered.

He stopped as he was about to kick her again. She had actually slept with Chris. Why did that bother him? Unsure of why he was so bothered, Wesker kicked her again. She fell to the side, holding herself tightly. Seeing that she was down for a while, he turned and went to the window. He pressed his forehead against it, letting the cool glass calm him. Sherry coughed a few times behind him before he heard her stand up. She coughed a few more times. Sighing, he turned to face her. Her face was pale but she looked angry. It seemed she didn't intend to take his punishment lying down. He faced her fully and waited.

"Why does it matter to you what I do with myself?" she whispered.

He thought for a moment.

"You are my subordinate. You have no right to just run around and do whatever you want. Answering to me is your number one priority. I never told you that you could run around and play slut with him, I wanted information." he growled.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't playing slut."

"Oh I'm sure. Are you going to tell me how much more amazing it was with him and how much you love him and all that babble?" he asked.

"I will never do it again." she whispered.

"Why is that? Was he not gentle enough for you?"

She stared at the ground.

"It didn't feel right. It wasn't good, I couldn't make it good no matter what I did." she said in a low tone.

"Hurt didn't it?" he half laughed.

"A little. That's not what I mean. It didn't feel right."

Her eyes met his.

"I'm terribly sorry that your sexual experiences are all terrible but at the moment it's not my main concern." he said, still somewhat angry with her though he didn't know why.

"Did you get the job done?"

She frowned.

"Almost."

He sighed.

"You didn't kill him." he said.

She shook her head.

"He was helping them Wesker. Actually helping them. I got all his data but I couldn't kill him when he was actually doing something." she said.

He wondered what it was that Grayson was doing to aid them.

"Give it here." he said, holding out his hand.

She placed a brown file and a flash drive in his hand. Taking it, he went to his computer and put the disk in. While it downloaded, he read through the file. All the same information he was used to seeing. Viral data and misc. things about patient behavior. Sherry walked up to stand behind him. She placed a hand on the back of his chair to steady herself. He wasn't much concerned with the damage he had caused her, she would heal soon enough. When the disc was done downloading they watched as a Tricell logo appeared on the screen. It spun a few times before dropping to the corner. Several folders appeared. _Viral data, Specimen results, orders, Anti-virus, AW anti-virus data. _He read each title before opening the last one. Something told him he wasn't going to be happy about it. Sure enough, he found his name listed immediately.

The folder was full of data about both him and Jill Valentine. Her blood and his had been used in the creation of the anti-virus that Grayson was no doubt using at that very moment. He growled and read on. The samples had been gathered from an old Umbrella employee. Why was he again not surprised? Excella Gionne was listed as the donor for Jill's blood. She must have taken it while Jill was assigned to protect her. That slimly woman. He was right to have taken her out. He wondered how much damage she had really done. He wouldn't know until he got a hold of more data. Once he finished reading through everything, he turned to face Sherry.

"Good work." he praised her.

She half smiled and stared at him.

"What?" he asked, remaining in his seat.

"Nothing." she said before turning towards the bedroom.

"Jill knows I'm alive." he said to her retreating back.

She stiffened and glanced back.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, she came to me. I assume she still had some remnants of that serum left in her and it forced her to me, then I injected her with more. She won't say anything to any of your little friends."

"Does she know about me?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Yes but don't fear, she can't speak of us to anyone."

Her face calmed slightly before she went into the room, leaving him alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Claire Redfield stood in her living room, staring at the silver cell phone that was lying on her coffee table. It hadn't rang in 3 days. She had tried calling her brother but all she got was his voicemail after about a million rings. Sighing, she went to make herself breakfast. It was killing her not knowing what was going on. She knew Leon was supposed to call her today and let her know exactly when they would be leaving but he had yet to call. It was only 7am though so she tried to calm herself down. They wouldn't leave her behind. Just like she would never leave them behind. Images of Steve Burnside flashed behind her eyes. She fought back tears as she remembered the red haired boy she had watched die. It was still hard on her to think about him. They had had a real connection. Just as she was buttering her toast, the small phone rang. Dropping the bread and knife, she ran into the living room and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Claire Redfield?" _a mechanical voice asked.

She paused.

"Look, if this is a sales call, I'm really not interested."

"_I assure you ma'am that this is not a sales call. I must first know that you are in fact Claire Redfield before I continue." _he said.

"Yes this is her."

"_Miss Redfield I work for a security company that was formerly employed to Umbrella Corp. Since the company's falling, we have spent all our time and resources cleaning up the mess that was left behind."_

She waited for him to continue.

"_The events that are taking place in your city are no accident. It was caused by a man who used to work for Umbrella. He was a lead researcher in that area but he lost his mind when everything fell apart. Now he is spreading various viruses throughout the country."_

"Is there something you want from me or is this just a friendly warning call?" she asked.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the information; she just wanted to get to the point of the call.

"_We are sending in a team to clean the city. The government has no intentions of destroying it. No matter what they tell your agent friend, the city will not be another Raccoon. My teams are the best. There will be no trace of that virus when we are finished."_

"Again, why are you telling me all this?"

"_You are familiar with the events of Raccoon city as well as the ones on Rockfort Island and the biohazard incident Wilpharma was involved in. I am calling to offer you a position within our ranks."_

"You're offering me a job?" she asked.

"_Not just a job. It's an opportunity to actually do something to help the world. We know a lot about you Miss Redfield, you want to help. This is your chance to actually do it. We offer all the benefits you could ever want and a substantial pay check at the end of each mission you perform. This is not an offer I will make twice." _the man said.

She thought for a moment. She had no idea if this was real but something about his voice made her believe that it was.

"When can we work this out?" she asked.

"_As soon as you are able. I must stress that you can't speak to anyone about this. We operate in complete secrecy."_

"If you're helping people, why does it have to be a secret?"

"_Miss Redfield you must understand that most people only recognize us as having worked for Umbrella. The general public would most likely not accept our assistance if they knew who we were."_

She could understand that. Even she was a little apprehensive about the group since they were formerly under Umbrella's thumb.

"This sounds like something I might like to get involved in but I need to know more about It." she said.

"_Of course. I was going to suggest that you join my team that's cleansing the city. That way you can see what we do and how we operate. I am proud to say that our men and woman are the most disciplined group short of the marines."_

Claire was smiling.

"When can I meet them?" she asked.

Once Claire received the contact location, she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She was nervous but excited. Maybe this was a chance to redeem herself after her former organization screwed the country over. They had targeted the pharmaceutical company that had created a cure to the cursed T-Virus. She still hated that Wilpharma had actually ended up being good. Well all of them but the particular research facility she entered. That one had been more than a little corrupt. Taking her phone, she darted out the door and made her way down to the street below. Making her way through the crowds, she walked into the downtown district. People were still panicking but they didn't seem too scared to shop. Most of the stores were having end of the world blowout sales and people just couldn't resist.

As she was walking, she noticed a black hummer that seemed to be everywhere she went. Every corner she turned, it turned with her. This wasn't really abnormal but it still bothered her. After another couple blocks she stopped and walked to the edge of the sidewalk. The hummer parked in front of her. The passenger window rolled down, revealing a man within. He wore all black. This skin was tan even though he was obviously supposed to be pale. His hair was the color of rust and he had a number of freckles spread over his face. His blue eyes locked with hers. Claire opened the door and quickly got in. This was the contact she was supposed to meet. They drove in silence for a few minutes. Claire looked the man over. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt with what looked like black possible Kevlar pants. On his hip was a large handgun that she was surprised she couldn't identify.

"Its custom made." he said.

She glanced up.

"Excuse me?"

"My weapon is custom made. It's the only one. I designed it personally." he explained.

His voice was deep and calm. She nodded.

"I'm a big fan of custom weaponry. I think it ads to the connection between a person and their firearm."

A smile spread across his face.

"Well then I think we will get along just fine. My names Erik Deliny." he said, holding out a hand.

She took it and introduced herself.

"I'm Claire Redfield, but I'm sure you knew that."

He half laughed.

"Yes I did. It's always good to properly introduce ones self either way though."

She smiled. He was obviously somewhat old fashion. She wondered how old he was. He didn't look older than 35. Right around her brothers age.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to our current safe house and there you will be outfitted and prepped to join us in the field. The news is now broadcasting a city wide curfew. All residents are to be in their homes by 7pm. Any person found outside after that time without a reasonable excuse will be arrested immediately."

"I assume that's so we can clean up without having to deal with the masses?"

"Yes. Here we are." he said.

Claire looked up to see what looked like an abandoned building. A large garage opened up, allowing them in. Once inside she jumped out of the vehicle. The first thing she noticed was all the large metal cases. She assumed they held weapons and equipment. The second thing she noticed was the people. There were 5 other people in the garage aside from her and Erik. Closest to her was a woman with long thick blond hair. She had it tied back into a tight braid down her back. She was wearing make up but it was all natural colors. She wore a black tank top with similar pants to Erik. On each hip she had pistols with silencers. She was busy loading a sub machine gun. Next was a brown haired man who looked younger than herself. He had a long scar down the side of his face; it made one of his blue eyes slightly paler than the other. He smiled when he saw her looking. He was dressed like Erik. The third person was another brown haired man. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a thick black vest over it. The vest of covered with pockets. He had an AK-47 strapped to his back with a hand gun under his arm and what looked like a 357. Python on his hip. Number 4 was a blond man. His facial structure told her he was of Russian decent. High cheek bones rested under pale blue eyes. His blond hair was gelled back nearly flat against his head. He wore a white wife beater. Glancing all around, Claire noticed he was the only one wearing another other than black.

The last person had on his gear just like the AK guy. He had red hair that fell into his face. Which was facing slightly away from her. She thought he looked familiar though. Walking closer she stopped when he picked up his weapons. He holstered custom cold pistols on each hip. Her heart was pounding as she took a few steps in his direction. The guy was pale, so much so that his skin was nearly translucent. As she got closer she noticed the dark collar around his neck. He turned to grab something and looked her dead in the face. They both remained there, staring at each other. His eyes were the ones she new but they were different. They were the color of pure golden honey. They widened when they locked with hers. Before she could say anything, he rushed forward much faster than he should have been able to and wrapped his arms around her. His embrace was tight but extremely gentle. Claire couldn't stop the tears that suddenly burst from her. She wrapped her arms around Steve and held him tight.

She had no idea how he was alive but at that moment she didn't care. All she knew was that her friend was not dead. That was all that mattered. She didn't even care that there were other people in the room. No one was saying anything anyway. Steve pressed his head into her hair and took a deep breath. She knew he was breathing in her smell, as she was doing to him. He smelled different but in some strange way, the same. Someone cleared their throat and Steve hesitantly released her. She took a step back and looked at him. He looked the same as she remembered, though a few years older. He smiled at her.

"Steve how are you alive?" she finally asked.

He took a deep breath.

"Umbrella." was all he said.

She understood. He was not the human he appeared to be.

"How? I mean, how did you make it off the island and get involved in all this?" she asked.

She had so many questions.

"I take it you two know each other?" the woman asked.

"She saved me a long time ago." Steve answered without taking his eyes off of Claire.

Erik placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I will make sure you guys have plenty of time to catch up. Right now we have a mission to complete."

Steve nodded and stepped back towards a long table covered in weaponry. Claire tore her eyes from him to look at Erik.

"This is the team. You already know Steve Burnside. That little lady over there is Amber Lane. The young guy over there is David Mocks; we call him Pinks because of that pink scar."

Pinks gave him the finger but was smiling good naturedly. Erik continued after returning the smile.

"The Russian is David Vaef. He generally goes by Slick. The older guy there is Nicholas Donovan." he said.

"Nick for short." the geared up man clarified.

"Everyone, this is Claire Redfield." Erik announced.

Pinks looked up.

"Are you Chris Redfield's sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's my older brother." she answered.

"Hey! I served with him in the air force!" he said excitedly.

Claire smiled. He didn't sound angry like most people did when they heard her brother's name. It was well known that Chris was dishonorably discharged.

"I think he got screwed." Pinks said as he pulled on a vest like the others.

"Yeah me too." Claire agreed.

"Alright guys we got work to do. Burnside get her some equipment, Lane get her a uniform. I think you guys are the same size." Erik ordered.

Steve and Amber rushed off to get her things. Claire took a deep breath and prepared for what was coming next.

Claire got dressed behind the hummer. She pulled on a black t-shirt and pants like the others. Steve appeared not long after with an arm full of equipment for her. There were several different kinds of holsters, a vest, a med kit, a flashlight, a Swiss army knife, and various misc. items. Steve smiled and led her to the table with all the weapons.

"Most of us have custom weapons but we always keep these around. We have some 9mm Berettas, some small sub machine guns. If you're a shotgun person, we have an M3 and a custom automatic. A few magnums and a sniper rifle. It's up to you." Steve said as he stood back.

Claire looked the weapons over and slid over 2 pistols. Then she took the M3 and looked it over.

"Yeah I think this should do It." she laughed.

Steve smiled and gestured towards the holsters.

"Where to you prefer to keep your weapons?" he asked.

She grabbed the hip holsters since her pants were to loose for thy holsters. Then she strapped on the vest. The rest of the group had finished putting on their gear. Erik turned back to Claire.

"We go out and take out any infected first, then we use this." he said, pulling out a large metal rod.

It was about a foot and half long with a long blue tube on the side. She could see that the tube was lit from within.

"This will tell us if there are any infected within a 3 mile radius and act as kinda like a metal detection. It lets us know when we are getting closer."

"Are you killing anyone carrying the virus?" she asked.

"No, we have a cure that will completely neutralize the virus." he said.

Her eyes widened.

"Wilpharma?" she asked.

"Yes. They gave it to us only recently."

He turned back to the rest of the group.

"You know the drill. Always stay with at least one other person. The neighborhoods to the west are completely infested. It's going to be a wild one. Watch each others back. Burnside I'm putting Claire with you since you got history and since you can protect her the best if something goes wrong. Lets go." he said.

Steve moved forward and touched her back, prompting her to move towards the hummer with the rest of them.

"Don't worry." he said against her ear as they loaded up.

"I think you're the one that doesn't need to worry. I can handle myself pretty well." she laughed.

He laughed with her.


	21. Chapter 21

Wesker began laughing the second he saw the small group leave the hummer. He instantly recognized them. It was the personal protection force that high ranking Umbrella employees used. Of course he knew the organization was still active, it was well known to any former Umbrella employee. He had not expected to see them around this city though. He was sure the government had already given up hope. It seemed there would be no bombing after all. Crouching lower into the tree he knew rested in, he caught a glimpse of some of the members. Slick was the first person he knew. The Russian had guarded him personally when he was a scientist. Then there was Steve Burnside. The boy had supposedly died on Rockfort. How amusing that Umbrella always seemed to bring people back from the dead. He, himself was proof of that. His mouth nearly dropped open when he saw his enemies little sister trailing behind Steve with her shotgun ready. When had she joined up with the protection agency? Then again, they had probably called on her.

He briefly wondered if their little infection tracker would pick up on him. Technically he was infected with the G-Virus even though his body had more or less weeded it out over the last few years. An undead stumbled out of the house nearest them. Deliny stepped towards it and blew a single pistol round through the creatures head. It collapsed and they continued moving. He had to admit that they were efficient if nothing else. Wesker was very curious about Burnsides abilities. He wondered if the younger man was in any way similar to him. He could always engage them and find out. With Claire there though, he would be exposed to her and she would inform her brother. He wasn't ready for that.

As they drew nearer, Wesker thought they would pass by without any idea he was there. He was wrong. Steve stopped and turned towards the tree. Wesker could feel his eyes penetrating the tree. He grinned and gave a little nod. Steve stared for a moment more before doing a small nod in return. They knew what each other were. Steve had no reason to expose Wesker as he was obviously civilized and not currently a threat. He also saw a warning in the red heads eyes. As if that little boy could harm him. Once the team moved by, he leapt down from the tree and took off towards home. He needed to warn Sherry to stay off the streets just in case.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris, Jill, Barry, and Sherry all stood staring at Leon. The blond man shook his head and turned to walk back towards the desk. Ada was sitting on the desk staring off into space. They all seemed utterly shocked at Leon's statement. Things had drastically changed. They would no longer be leaving the city via the evacuation copter. The government had changed their minds about destroying the city. It seemed that they were going to try and contain the virus. Chris snorted. Yeah that had worked great so far. Literally half the city was dead and trying to eat the other half. He turned away from the rest of them and went to look out the window of the police department.

The city was cut off. No supplies were going to be brought in until the biohazard was contained. People were no longer driving because all the stations were out of gas. Grocery stores were a literal war zone. He was happy that he and Jill had gone shopping before the mess got bad. They were set for at least another 2 weeks. Break ins were at an all time high but that was mainly in the more rough sides of the city. He was lucky enough to be fairly close to the PD. The neighborhoods surrounding the precinct were oddly ignored by criminals. Cops were going non stop as it was to keep people from killing each other. Leon had even been called out to do regular officer work even though he was a government agent. Jill cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her, including Chris.

"So are we supposed to just sit around and wait for everything to get better?" she asked.

Leon sighed.

"Honestly I don't know. HQ is really being sketchy about this. I was told that things would be handled by tomorrow."

Barry laughed.

"Are you kidding me? They think they can have this all cleaned up over night? Haven't they learned anything from the outbreaks before?"

"There was a report of an outbreak in Salt Lake City. The outbreak started on a Tuesday, killed about 10,000 that day and night and was completely sanitized by Thursday morning. I don't know what they are working on but its good, whatever it is." Leon said.

Chris couldn't believe that. Other than bombing the infection site, they couldn't fix it all that fast.

"They didn't bomb?" Sherry asked.

"No. It's some kind of secret project." Leon said to her.

Jill walked over to stand with Chris.

"Look it sounds like a good thing. Lets just let them do it and be happy that they are." she said.

Ada stood and took Leon's hand.

"She's right. Why worry about it?" Ada said.

Leon smiled at her. Chris wondered if there was something more going on there. Then his cell phone rang. He glanced down at it, seeing it was Bobby. Why was Claire's boyfriend calling him?

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hey Chris its Bobby." _he said.

Chris nodded to his friends and went down the hall slightly to get some quiet.

"Hey man what's up?"

"_Dude is Claire with you?" _he asked.

Chris felt his throat tighten up.

"No, I haven't talk to her for a while."

Why didn't he call her? Chris hadn't even realized it had been so long since he had talked to his little sister.

"_I keep calling her but her phone goes straight to voice mail. She was supposed to come get me so we could get to some important meeting or something like that but she never showed."_

Chris knew Claire had been referring to the evacuation.

"Uh, did you go to her apartment?" he asked.

Claire and her boyfriend used to live together but after a fight, they decided to live separately again.

"_Yeah the door was locked. Some kid told me she left yesterday and hasn't been back."_

"Well let me try to find her and I'll let you know if I figure it out." he said.

"_Thanks man. Talk to you later." _

Chris hung up and turned around. Jill was standing there staring at him.

"She's fine Chris." Jill said.

He nodded.

"Yeah I know. I do need to find her though." he said, smiling at her.

Jill took his hand and led him back out. He was wondering what in the world his sister had gotten herself into. She always seemed to have terrible luck and it always got her into difficult situations.

"Guys its 6:18. I think we should all be heading home." Leon said, starring at a watch on his wrist.

Chris glanced at his own watch. Curfew now started at 7pm for all city residents.

"Yeah me and Jill are heading out." he said.

Leon nodded to him.

"Alright, be careful guys." he said.

"Yeah watch your back." Barry said.

Sherry waved to him and he nodded back.

________________________________________________________________________

Steve Burnside loved his job. He was now an expert fighter, he could use any weapon put in his hands, and he was fast. Really fast. It was like he was build to do this work. He couldn't remember anytime before he started this job that he was really truly happy. His mind flashed back to when he was with Claire. The woman had made him happy even though they were in a perilous situation. Even though he had died after trying to kill her.

He shook his head and kept moving. Claire was close behind him, shotgun raised. The rest of the team was ahead of him. They were moving into one of the worst infected neighborhoods. Once they were inside, they would split up and take different directions. He couldn't wait to mow down some zombies. It was just as fulfilling each time he did it. There was just something about pulling that trigger and watching Umbrella's evil explode all over the pavement. Sighing, he came to a stop as Pinks stopped in front of him. Claire came and stood by his side. He glanced at her, taking in how beautiful she was. She looked the same as she had before. Her redish hair was pulled into that same pony tail, blue eyes shinning brightly. He couldn't believe she didn't look scared at all. Then again, he didn't know what all she had been through since Rockfort.

"Alright, Pinks and Nick. You guys go east." Erik ordered.

The two men nodded and stood together.

"Lane you're with me. We're going west. Slick you're on your own as always and headed North." he said.

Lane went to his side while the Russian nodded. Slick was the most experienced member of their group. He had personally protected Spencer, Albert Wesker and William Birkin. The man was a walking army all on his own.

"Burnside you got the rookie and the south." he said, giving Claire a wink.

Steve nodded and saw Claire do the same from the corner of his eye.

"We meet back here in an hour. I think you guys can handle taking out those monsters in that time." Erik said.

Pinks whooped and the rest laughed. Steve loved to be given a time limit. It made it more fun. Then again he had Claire and he didn't want her to get hurt because he was trying to get back first.

The pairs slowly departed. Steve checked his handgun and began walking towards the housed to the south. He could already smell the rotting flesh. He guessed there were about 8 undead ahead of them towards the first 2 houses. His senses were much stronger since Umbrella messed with him. He could tell when other infected creatures were around and was especially in tune with other tyrants. That was his technical name. He was a Tyrant 00SB01. At least that's what it said on his file. His thoughts drifted back to that man he had seen in the tree. He had also been a tyrant. A chill went down his spin as he thought about the blond man. Something had been off about him but he wasn't a threat so Steve had ignored him. It wasn't in him to fight another B.O.W. if he really didn't have to. Unless it was a Cerberus or another creature like that. He hated those damn dogs.

"Steve?" Claire asked.

He turned towards her.

"I need to know." she said.

He knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know. I wasn't entirely dead when you left, I kinda came back." he started.

While talking to her he needed to make sure he was paying close attention to his surroundings.

"I managed to crawl to a boat and get away. A big tanker picked me up. It was Umbrella's. I saw that damn symbol on everything." he grinned.

Claire returned it.

"Well they took me somewhere and did…things to me. I remember a lot of shots and things got really hazy. Then after what had to have been a few years, I woke up."

Claire looked at him.

"You woke up? Were out that entire time?" she asked, sounding horrified.

"No I mean….well I don't remember a lot. I do remember when I woke up and was like this." he said, gesturing to himself.

She didn't seem to understand.

"I'm not normal, I'm something new. I'm super fast and strong. My senses are incredible. They made me into something completely amazing!" he explained.

"So you're like…like Wesker was." she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Wesker?"

Of course he knew of Albert Wesker. He just didn't know anything more about the man other than that he had worked for Umbrella then went crazy and went around causing havoc until he disappeared.

"Yeah Wesker was something like you. He moved so fast that I couldn't follow him and he was ridiculously strong. My brother killed him." she said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chris and Jill made it home just as a police car drove past. They had made it home before curfew. Jill sighed and started pulling things out to make dinner. Chris removed his shoes and gun before joining her. Neither of them said anything. They were still in shock. They had been preparing for the evacuation for days, now they weren't leaving. It was kind of odd. It was like they didn't have anything else to do now. What if the infection really was cleaned up? Would they just go back to their normal lives? Chris didn't know. He suddenly remembered something. Jill didn't say anything when he left the kitchen and went into the living room. He pulled out his phone and called Claire. It rang several times before going to voice mail.

"_Hey you've reached Claire Redfield. I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep." _said his sisters voice.

"Claire its Chris. Bobby called, he's worried about you and so am I. Call me back and let me know what's going on please sis." he said before ending the call.

Hopefully she would get back to him soon.

Chris was just about to return to the kitchen to help Jill when gunshots sounded from the street below. He spun and ran to the window, making sure to keep himself hidden from view. Jill came out and did the same. The street lights below were all turned off for some reason. He couldn't see anything except for a few parked cars. Jill suddenly pointed towards an ally across the street. Chris looked and at first couldn't see anything but darkness. Then he saw movement. There were people down there. It looked like they were struggling with something. Without a word, Chris turned and grabbed his gun before opening the front door. Jill just nodded to him before he vanished out the door. He was on the street in another minute. He silently made his way to the ally across from his home. He could now hear what sounded like a woman fighting with someone else. Adrenalin filled his veins as he rounded the corner. He caught sight of a man bent over a woman and that was all he needed. He went to hit the man with the butt of his gun. The other man spun around and knocked the gun out of his hand much faster than he should have been able to.

Chris ducked as the man tried to punch him. He swung his leg out and knocked the man onto his back. The woman jumped up and kicked him back. Chris grabbed her boot and twisted it so that she ended up on her knees not far from the man. After reclaiming his gun, Chris stood and aimed it at them. The man sat up, causing Chris's jaw to drop. Burning gold eyes stared back at him from behind messy red hair. The man looked like he was about to jump at Chris but the woman put a hand on his chest. Chris turned his attention to her and nearly shouted out in joy. He lowered his weapon and pulled his sister into his arms. The red head growled. Chris remembered eyes much too similar to those. He lifted his weapon and aimed it at the man.

"Steve, it's my brother!" Claire yelled.

Chris looked down. Steve? "Why did he attack us then?" Steve said.

"Hey I thought you were attacking her, so I came to help." Chris clarified.

"You should have minded your own business." Steve hissed.

Claire sighed.

"Okay monkeys, this isn't a territory situation. Lets just calm down." Claire said.

Steve stood all the way up and rubbed his eyes. When he pulled his hand away, his glowing eyes were a dull gold. Chris turned to his sister.

"Did you say his name was Steve? Like the Steve from Rockfort?" Chris asked.

She nodded.

"He's kinda like Wesker was. Umbrella did some stuff to him but he's one of the good guys."

Steve smiled at her.

"Oh, sorry about all that man." Chris said.

"Sorry I over reacted. I just….I get defensive." Steve half laughed.

"Well I don't blame you. Anyone who got messed with by Umbrella has every right to be defensive."

Chris looked at his sister.

"Why aren't you answering your phone." he asked.

She looked at Steve.

"Uh, I've been kinda busy lately. Its not really something I can talk about."

Chris looked them up and down.

They were both wearing matching black uniforms. They were also both armed well.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the governments plan to clean up the infection would it?" he asked, directing his question more to Steve than Claire.

"Yes. That's all I can tell you, its highly classified info." Steve answered.

"I get it. Look…." he said to Claire. "…please be careful sis. I'll tell Bobby that you're doing some stuff with old collage friends or something."

She smiled.

"Thanks Chris."

"By the way, what were you guys doing in this ally?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steve laughed.

"Your brilliant sister couldn't get her shotgun to reload." he laughed.

Chris started laughing too. Claire just huffed.

"It was stuck, you had to try a little to get it to work too." she said.

Steve just laughed harder. Soon all three of them were laughing.

"Alright, Claire we have things to do…" Steve breathed.

Chris nodded.

"Give me a call when you can sis." he said.

She smiled.

"I will. Go home and don't come out to be the hero anymore. Its dangerous out here right now."

"Alright, stay outta trouble." he said before hugging her and turning to Steve.

Steve held out a hand. Chris took it.

"Watch her." he said.

"Not a problem." he grinned.

Chris ignored the obvious attraction the younger man had for his sister and turned to go back home. He would worry about her love life later. Right now, he needed to get back to Jill to let her know what was going on.

________________________________________________________________________

Sherry sighed and threw her book onto the coffee table. She had finished 4 in the last 3 days. Wesker had decided she shouldn't leave for a while so here she was. It was the middle of the day and she was still stuck inside. The blond man was sitting on the cough opposite her, reading some old book she didn't know. She sighed louder and he closed the book.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to leave." she said.

"I told you no already. There is a sweeper team cleansing the city. They are very good and they will kill you." he said.

"What makes you think they could?" she said playfully.

"They have a man working for them that could over power you easily."

She frowned.

"Umbrella?"

He nodded.

"Well….I'm bored." she whined.

He sighed and set the book down.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

Sherry stood up and walked around the cough, placing herself behind him. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wesker growled slightly but did not move away.

"Entertain me." she said sweetly.

She could just see the smile that spread over his face.

"You are getting yourself into more trouble than you realize." he said in a light tone.

Sherry smiled.

"I think I can handle the trouble."

Wesker looked up at her.

"My dear, you couldn't handle the trouble I could deliver."

He was still smiling so she figured it was safe to keep playing. She climbed over the couch and placed herself on his lap. Wesker frowned but again did nothing to stop her.

"Try me." she grinned.

He removed his shades. His eyes were a calm blue. She couldn't get over how amazing his eyes were, both blue and red. His hand moved to her neck. His thumb was under her chin while the rest of his hand cupped her neck. She had no idea what he was planning. Part of her were nervous, another part was excited. Wesker hadn't been any kind of nice to her in a while. He usually just growled and left. Now he was playing along with her. Maybe it was because Ada hadn't come back. As wrong as it sounded, she didn't care if he used her in Ada's place.

Wesker let his hand fall to the front of her black suit. She shivered as he pulled down the zipper. Her heart was pounding as she tried to remain perfectly still. She didn't want to do anything to ruin this strange moment. He pulled the zipper all the way down and pulled her top open. She took a deep breath and moved so that she was straddling him. She was about to kiss him when she realized she shouldn't. That wasn't Wesker's style. Instead, she ran her hands down his chest, stopping at his belt. Unsure of what to do next, her eyes traveled up to meet his. Her eyes barely found his when his hand was suddenly behind her neck. He pulled her face to his and kissed her. His mouth was hard and demanding against hers. She gripped his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

________________________________________________________________________

Wesker wasn't sure what came over him. He told himself he wouldn't do things like this with Sherry again, yet here he was. His free hand pressed against her back, forcing her against him. Her small hands gripped his head and neck. He opened his mouth and let her tongue play against his teeth. His own tongue moved against hers. She moaned slightly and grinded her hips against his lap. A growl erupted in his chest, causing her to moan again. He moved his hands down and placed them under her backside before standing up. She continued kissing him as he took her to the bedroom.

Once above the bed, he released her, letting her fall from him. She landed on her back, breathing hard. He grinned, feeling his eyes begin to burn. He glanced at her pants and without a word; she rushed to take them off. It was amazing that he didn't have to say anything to get her to act. He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants without removing them. Sherry bit her lower lip as she scooted farther into the large bed. Wesker lowered his hands to the bed and crawled towards her on his knees. She pulled the rest of her shirt off and let herself fall flat on the bed. He was soon over top of her. He stared down at her for a few seconds.

Sherry's hands found his pants and slowly pulled his member free. She grabbed his belt loops and pulled his waist down to meet hers. It was obvious that she wanted to further things along. He smirked and positioned himself outside her entrance. She moaned as he pressed against her. Seeing her below him brought him back to when he had taken her virginity. The difference was striking. Before, she was scared and fighting him. Now, she was eagerly awaiting the experience. Without warning he thrust himself into her. Sherry arched her back and moaned in pleasure. Her hands clawed at his shoulders. Her body wrapped tightly around his, making him nearly tremble. He took a deep breath and began a steady rhythm. After several thrusts, Sherry began calling out in pleasure. He could tell she was getting close right along with him when he heard it. Someone was knocking on the door. It was Redfield. He cursed, causing her to look at him.

"Its your idiot boyfriend." he hissed as he slowed his movement.

She groaned.

"Go answer the door." he said, he rolled onto his back.

Sherry sat up and pulled on a blue dress she had bought at some point. He was going to have to kill Chris. That was twice now that the idiot interrupted him. Sherry was gone but he remained there, lying on his back. He intended to finish what they had started as soon as she got rid of Chris. Several moments passed. He was getting inpatient.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sherry went out to the door and opened just enough to see Chris standing there. Wesker had been right, as usual. She smiled at him and opened it a little wider; exposing her sheet clad self to him. He looked her up and down before opening his mouth some and closing it. She laughed and raised an eye brow.**

"**Are you busy?" he asked.**

"**Kind of. I was changing clothes. Did you want something?" she asked in a rush.**

**This time he raised an eyebrow.**

"**Uh I was just coming by to see if you were alright. I haven't seen you in a few days."**

"**Oh. Well I've been trying to get into contact with some relatives. I believe my mom has some cousins and sisters that might like to know I'm alive." **

**He nodded.**

"**That's probably a good idea….can I come in?" he asked.**

**She shook her head.**

"**Actually I was getting ready to leave, you know, to go meet up with some of my family."**

"**I could walk you." he offered.**

"**Chris, I just want to do this on my own. I'll call you later and let you know how it goes though if you like."**

**He nodded.**

"**Yeah that would be great. Maybe we could get dinner or something before that stupid curfew."**

**She smiled.**

"**Okay. Well I'll see you later Chris." she said.**

"**I'm waiting!" came Wesker's voice from the bedroom.**

**Chris froze. He looked past her, trying to see farther into the room. Sherry cursed the blond man and stood in Chris's way.**

"**Who's that?" he asked coldly.**

"**None of your business." Sherry snapped back.**

**Chris glared at her.**

"**What? You think that you can have me and Jill and I can't have anyone else?" she accused.**

**He shook his head.**

"**He sounds familiar."**

"**No one you know."**

"**Sure? I feel like I've heard that voice before."**

"**Chris I think you should go."**

**He took one last look into the room before turning to leave. Sherry didn't speak as he walked away. Odds were good that she would regret it later but right now all she wanted was to get back to Wesker. He was obviously feeling dangerous if he was willing to possibly expose himself to Chris of all people. She brushed a short strand of blond hair from her face before shutting the door and turning around. Wesker was already there, facing her. He pinned her to the door and captured her mouth with his.**

**Sherry immediately fell in with him. Her body pressed against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Outside they could hear Chris come running back. He must have heard the 'thud' of Wesker pinning her. Great. She heard the knocking seconds later but she made no move to stop kissing Wesker. His hands traveled down her body, taking the sheet with it. Chris was pounding on the door behind her, yelling her name. She mind was lost in the man in front of her though. She couldn't think of anything else. It was like a fog. He released her mouth and she gazed hazily at him. Did he just smirk? Maybe, he always did that. She didn't worry about it long though, she he was back at her seconds later.**

**Wesker wrapped his hands under her legs and lifted her up, bringing her back down onto him. She gasped as she felt him enter her. All thoughts of the dark haired man in the hall vanished. All she could bring herself to focus on was the pleasure. Wesker pressed her against the door as he thrust into her over and over. She moaned out loud. The pounding on the other side of the door stopped. Sherry looked at him, his eyes made the space between them glow. She took a deep breath, feeling her body tighten. Placing a hand on his chest, she felt the growl more than heard it. He was getting close as well. After a few more thrusts she felt him swell within her. Knowing he got his release instantly caused her to get her own. Then she called out his name.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chris was so angry he didn't know what to do with himself. Yeah he was with Jill but he certainly wasn't sleeping with her. Not that it was by choice but that wasn't the point was it? The point was that there was some unknown guy in Sherry's room and she obviously wasn't changing clothes. He sighed and kept heading towards the elevator until he heard a thump from behind him. It sounded like someone hit the door. He spun and ran back to the door. Maybe she wasn't willing. Maybe that's why she lied about what she was going. He both hoped so and hoped not. Getting to the door, he heard quiet but rough movements from the other side. It sounded like someone was being pressed against the door. **

**He shouted her name and banged on the door. Maybe the guy would leave her alone if he knew someone else was around. Whoever he was, he wasn't about to get away with anything. He continued pounding on the door. No luck. He took a few steps back to ram him shoulder into the door when a new sound reached his ears. A moan. Not a moan of pain. It was of pleasure. Chris had been all wrong. Sherry wasn't being forced. She wanted this other guy. Everything slowed down. The adrenalin rush was all but gone. Feeling like an idiot, he lowered his raised fists. Stupid. That's what he was. Even though he had no desire to stand around and listen to their activities, he couldn't move. His body just remained there, perfectly still. **

**How could he be mad? Or upset? It wasn't like they were an actual couple or anything. She was right. He lived with Jill, he slept in the same bed with her, and he ate dinner with her. Jill was his fiancé. Sherry was a girl he met at a diner. A girl that was younger than his sister. How stupid could he be? The sounds from the other side of the door still rang around him yet he was immobile. Why wasn't he leaving? It was a damn good question. What was he going to do? Wait until they were done then try to talk to her again? No. Chris took a big breath and prepared to walk away. **

"**OH GOD WESKER!"**

**What? Did she just scream Wesker's name? His mind began working in over drive. That voice. Was that **_**his**_** voice? No, he died. He really died. Chris stared at the door. There was no sound from the other side. He felt the rush return. Wesker couldn't be alive. No way. Maybe she was just thinking about him. The thought made his insides churn but it was possible. He had already assumed that Wesker was her first. It would make sense. Why couldn't he just believe that? Turning to fully face the door, Chris prepared to break it down. He had to know. Hearing movement from behind it made the decision final. He ran at the door. **

**The door gave easily. Chris charged in, nearly falling as the door busted away from him. He instantly looked all around, drawing the pistol that always remained at his side. The first thing he noticed was the black clad figure on the balcony. The world seemed to halt and run in super slow mo. The man stared back at him with red eyes before placing shades over them. Chris felt his blood run cold. Wesker smirked at him then jumped over the railing. Chris jumped back into action. He launched forward and ran to the edge. Wesker landed on the street far below. He didn't risk shooting, there were too many people that he could hit. The second Wesker hit the ground; he was nothing more than a dark blur that vanished around the corner. **

**Chris stood there pointing at the empty corner for a long time. His mind couldn't seem to get him to move. Having seen the former captain had been the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. Why the hell wouldn't he just die?! Something moved behind him. Chris spun around, taking aim at the first sign of movement. Sherry was standing across the room from him. She was wearing a tight black uniform that was sickeningly familiar. It was the same outfit he had last seen Wesker in but fitted to her small form. Sherry had a gun in her hand and as she began to raise it, he fired. **

**Sherry's body moved fluidly to the side, dodging his shot. She was like him. A monster just like that psycho. Her blue eyes bore into his. Blue eyes, not red like he thought they should be. She had her weapon trained on him. Then she stepped aside. In her place was Jill. Her eyes were lined with slick wetness as she ran at him. At first he thought she was running to him but he was wrong. She brought her arm up, knocking the gun from his hands then she spun, kicking him hard in the chest. Chris was thrown backwards against the railing. Jill took hold of his throat and began to squeeze. Her eyes were not angry to violent though. They were only sorry and scared. Chris internally cursed Wesker. Gunshots rang out through the air. Then Jill jerked and let him go. She fell against him. He looked up, Leon and Ada were standing where Sherry had been, guns raised. Ada had shot Jill. Leon moved to inspect the rest of the hotel room while Ada rushed over to lift Jill off of him. Chris saw the wound in Jill's back.**

"**I had to do it or she would have killed you. If we get her to the hospital she should be fine." Ada said in a rush.**

**Chris nodded.**

"**What happened to Sherry?" he asked, noticing that the girl was gone.**

"**She took off down the hall when we came in." she said, not making eye contact.**

**Chris paused and stared at her. The agent finally looked at him.**

"**How did you know about this hotel room? That I was here?" he asked.**

**She sighed.**

"**I wasn't exactly telling you all the truth. I knew Wesker was alive." she said.**

**Chris was about to speak but Leon had returned.**

"**Nothing, they're both gone." the blond said as he put his weapon back in its holster.**

"**So let's get her to the hospital." Ada said, hoisting Jill up to her feet.**

**Leon came over and wrapped Jill's arm around his shoulders.**

"**Chris are you okay to walk?" he asked.**

**He nodded.**

"**Yeah I'm fine, still kind of feeling the sting from all the liars that I seem to know." he said, giving Ada a hard look.**

**Leon nodded. Chris noticed that he didn't even glance at the dark haired woman. Ada looked towards the door. It was obvious that she hurt Leon more than anyone else. Why had she protected Wesker if she didn't want to work for him anymore? He would have to find out later. Right now Jill was dying in front of him. He picked up his gun and holstered it before running over to the phone. He called for an ambulance. Jill wouldn't make it if they had to walk.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Claire sat at the small café table across from Steve. During the day they didn't have much to do but wait for sundown. She was able to wear her much more comfortable jeans and t-shirt. Steve chose to wear a pair of black jeans and a matching black shirt. She really didn't know what he wore before he got into all this. The last time she saw him, he was wearing the prisoner uniform at Rockfort. Steve blew a strand of red hair from him face before waving his hand in front of her face. Claire leaned back and blinked.**

"**You all right?" Steve asked.**

**She laughed.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. Just got lost in thought I guess." **

**He rolled his eyes.**

"**What thoughts did you get lost in?"**

"**Have you always been so dark?" she asked.**

**He raised an eyebrow.**

"**All black all the time?"**

"**Oh! No I haven't always been like this. I used to wear jeans and kakis and stuff. My dad worked for Umbrella so I was expected to look nice all the time. I just like to dress in dark colors now I guess. What? You don't think I look good in black?" **

**This time it was Claire's turn to roll her eyes.**

"**Yes, you look amazing." she laughed.**

**He lowered his head in a mock bow.**

"**Feel free to look as long as you like." **

**Claire smiled and took a drink of her coffee. The day had ended up being a little chilly. She enjoyed the warmth that spread through her with each drink. Steve winked at her when she looked up at him again and this time warmth filled her face that had nothing to do with coffee. She was instantly reminded of Leon. He was always so good at making her blush. Why was she so attracted to gun toting pretty boys? The thought made her laugh. Maybe it was more that she always met these guys in end of the world situations. Either way. She was fine with it. Leon was now a great friend and Steve was something. She wasn't sure yet. She was shaken from her thoughts as Steve sat up straight and started looking around. His calm gold eyes starred to glow. She shivered and looked around as well.**

"**What is it?" she asked. **

**His position was so alert that it scared her. Then she saw it. A blur just off to the right. Something dark was moving towards them incredibly fast. Steve growled next to her. He stood up and grabbed her arm, moving her so that she was against his side. His arm wrapped protectively around her. Normally she didn't like to be protected but something about his tense movements told her to let him handle whatever was going on. Just feet down the sidewalk, the blur finally stopped. Her eyes widened as alarms went off in her head. Albert Wesker was very much alive as she stared at them. Not at them, at Steve. Then she realized that the two were the same. Both tyrants created by Umbrella, one way or another. What did this insane man want with Steve?**

"**How good to see you again Claire. I just saw your brother; he certainly knows how to make an entrance. Smashed my hotel room door all the pieces." Wesker said.**

**She frowned. So Chris knew he was alive. Hopefully her brother was okay.**

"**I thought you were dead." she answered**

"**A lot of people thought that. As you can see. I'm fine."**

**His tone sent a chill down her spine. Steve hugged her closer to him.**

"**What do you want?" Steve asked him.**

"**Actually I was hoping to get Ms. Redfield's assistance with something but I can see that you won't be making that easy for me." **

**Steve growled.**

"**I'm not going to let you touch her." he said in a deeper voice.**

**Claire looked up at him. His golden eyes were burning now. His pale face reminded her much too much of the blond man across from them.**

"**You honestly think that you can take me?" Wesker laughed.**

"**I'm a whole new breed. You're just the old model that needs to be put to rest." **

**Claire really hoped that Steve wasn't just talking a big game. The kid didn't know what Wesker was capable of. She didn't either for that matter. The only person who knew was Chris and she wasn't sure where he was. **

"**Well then, please feel free to prove yourself Burnside. I'm sure killing me would make your dear father so very proud."**

**Claire felt Steve start to tremble. He bared his teeth at Wesker.**

"**What?" Wesker asked innocently.**

"**Don't say a damn think about him." Steve threatened.**

**Wesker smirked.**

"**Why is that? Oh it wouldn't happen to be because his obsession with Umbrella led to not only the loss of your mother but to the loss of himself as well." Wesker said in an all too knowing voice. **

**What was he trying to accomplish? Was he trying to make Steve so angry that he would be reckless while fighting? Steve held her even tighter before pushing her away. Claire stumbled a few feet away from him. **

"**Claire get out of here." he said, his voice sounded scratchy.**

"**Steve I'm not just leaving you here to fight this nut by your self." she protested.**

**Steve pressed a fist to his head.**

"**Claire please!" he yelled.**

**She took a step back. What was wrong with him? Then she saw it. His veins were all bulging under his skin. His muscled seemed to be pulsing. He was taking deep shaking breaths as his body trembled. He was changing. Mutating like so many other Umbrella creations. That was what Wesker was after. Steve must not have much control and he knew that. Wesker wanted Steve to be a big power house with no brains. Claire ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. Steve growled and knocked her away from him. His golden eyes burned into her ocean blue ones. She couldn't let anything happen to Steve. She pulled out her phone and sent 'EMERGENCY, STEVES LOSING IT, 4TH**** AND CROSS' then she turned to face the ever smiling Wesker. She had to save Steve. She ran to Wesker and grabbed his chest. **

"**Let's go! Don't fight him! Just take me and lets go!" she yelled in the older mans face. **

**Wesker grinned and raised his hand, bringing it down against the side of her head. The last thing Claire had time to think was that she hoped Erik got to Steve and was able to calm him down.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Leon watched the ambulance drive away with Chris and Jill safely in the back. Ada was still standing silently at his side. He hadn't said anything to her since she told him Wesker was alive. They were incredibly lucky that she decided to confess when she did. If she hadn't then Chris would be dead and no one would know anything. At least now they knew that the former Umbrella scientist was alive and about. More so, they knew that Sherry was still in league with him and that he had somehow regained control of Jill. Hopefully she wouldn't wake up and try to kill Chris as soon as she saw him. Ada turned away from him.**

"**Well I guess I'll be off." she said.**

**Leon grabbed her wrist.**

"**Why did you protect him?" Leon asked.**

**Ada looked him straight in the eye.**

"**I protected him because he's all I've known since before Raccoon. Wesker has always taken care of me. He helped me out even while I wasn't working for him. I guess I just felt like I owed him at the very least my silence." she said.**

**Leon stared at her for a few seconds.**

"**Do your loyalties still remain with him?"**

**She continued to look him in the eye.**

"**He doesn't control me anymore."**

**They didn't move. He still held her by the wrist. Ada moved so that she was inches from him.**

"**I know I can't ask for forgiveness after this but….I just don't want you to hate me I guess." **

**He looked own at her. Her dark orbs were pleading with him. He wanted to forgive her, to have everything return to how it had been the last week but he couldn't. She had done nothing but lie to him from the moment they met. When he finally thought she was being honest, she goes and confesses to lying again.**

"**I don't hate you." he said and released her wrist. **

**Then he turned his back to her and headed back to the police station. He needed to contact his superiors and let them know what he had found out. He didn't hear the click of Ada's heels following him. He really hoped he had made the right decision about her. There was no way he could just let her off and take her back. She had wounded him too deep for that. He wouldn't look back. That was, until a scream echoed through the air. Leon turned and looked back. Ada was looking around just as he was. She drew her weapon and pointed to the right. Leon pulled his own gun as he looked in the direction she was pointing. People were running from one of the downtown districts. Together they took off towards the mess.**

**He stopped dead as a roar rang through the air. It was the all too familiar sound of one of Umbrella's monsters. A chill ran up his spin. He nodded to Ada and they made their way through the crowd. He could see a break in the crown ahead of them. There was an opening about 10ft in front of him. He paused when he heard a man shouting. Then more shouting. It wasn't scared, they voices were almost angry. He stepped into the clearing with Ada at his side.**

**His eyes widened as he saw a red headed man who was obviously infected knocking uniformed men away from him. The redhead had one arm that was classically larger than the other, as was Umbrella's style when making monsters. His eyes were glowing gold as he batted another person across the road. A blond man in a black uniform was trying to bring him down but the redhead was too strong. He grabbed the blond and threw him to the ground. His head collided with the pavement with a sickening crack. A woman and dark haired man came into view. The dark haired man was trying to talk to the monster but remaining out of reach. The woman was moving around behind the monster while his attention was diverted.**

"**Steve! Hey it's me, Erik! Come on Steve, remember who you are!" the dark haired man yelled.**

**The woman moved around and pulled something silver from her pocked. She jumped onto his back and stabbed him. The monster named Steve howled in pain then grabbed her. He turned and threw her towards them. Leon ran forward intent on catching her so she didn't suffer as the blond had. She hit him, causing them both to roll backwards onto the ground. Leon sat up immediately, bring her with him. She looked dizzy so he sat on the ground between his legs. He looked back up to see the monster drop to its knees before its giant arm slowly started to shrink. The man named Erik kneeled down in front of Steve and touched his normal shoulder.**

"**Steve where is Claire? Is she okay…did something happen to her that made you mutate?" he asked.**

**Leon was shocked at how calm the man was. He must have already known about the infection. It seemed controllable. This Steve must have been a test subject rather than just a random infected. Leon stood up, bringing the dazed woman with him. Another brunette appeared and took her arm. They were wearing the same uniform so he assumed he was okay. **

"**Thanks. You probably saved her life by catching her." he said.**

"**No problem." Leon answered. "What's going on here?" **

**The man shook his head.**

"**Sorry. I can't say." **

"**I'm sure you can." Leon said, pulling out his government ID.**

"**In that case sir, yes I can say." he said and motioned for Leon to follow him. **

**He helped the woman over to where Steve and Erik were kneeling.**

"**Erik, this guys an agent under direct order of the President. I already saw his ID." **

**Erik stood up.**

"**We're on clean up here. Taking care of the infection. This man is Steve Burnside." he said, motioning towards the redhead. "He's an authorized tyrant used to help take out the infection and to find other tyrants like himself."**

**Leon nodded. He also knew that name. Claire had told him plenty about the teenager at Rockfort.**

"**What happened to him?" he asked, still looking down at Steve.**

"**He was out with one of our other operatives, Claire Redfield, when she sent up a message telling us where to find them. When we got here, he was mutating and she was no where to be found. I think something must have happened to her. He felt a strong connection to her and would do anything to protect her. Steve doesn't just mutate all the time, he hasn't done it in years actually. Something must have really gotten to him."**

"**So you don't know where Claire is?" he asked.**

"**No. That message was the last contact we've had with her."**

"**He took her…." Steve said.**

**They all turned to look at him. **

"**A blond guy wearing sunglasses took her….she said….that she thought he was….dead….not….he took her….said things…my father…" he said before he started coughing. **

**Erik kneeled down again to place a hand on his shoulder.**

"**You couldn't stop him?" he asked.**

"**He was a tyrant…strong…I couldn't help it." **

"**I understand Steve. We'll find her." he said and stood back up.**

**Leon cursed. Wesker had Claire. Chris was going to flip. Which was what Wesker wanted of course. He looked at Ada.**

"**Shall we flip a coin?" he asked her.**

**She raised an eyebrow.**

"**Heads we tell Chris, tails we figure it out ourselves."**

**She shook her head and held out a quarter. He took it and flipped it into the air. When it landed he covered it. Ada didn't look away from his eyes. Then they both looked down.**

**Heads.**

"**Damn." Leon cursed.**

"**Who's Chris?" Erik asked.**

"**Claire's over zealous gun toting older brother." Ada said.**

**Steve staggered to his feet. Leon was taken back by his pure gold eyes. **

"**I have to…talk to…Chris….he's the only one….she would want….me to go to." he said in between breaths.**

**Leon nodded.**

"**Alright. I can take you guys to him, where is he?" Erik asked.**

"**He's at the hospital with his fiancé." Leon answered **

"**Wow this guy must be having a hell of a week." Erik said grimly.**

**Leon and Ada exchanged a look. Chris was the single most unlucky guy he knew.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Wesker took Claire around the waist and quickly carried her back to the hotel room. As he thought, the room was empty. Jill had done her job. Or at least he hoped she had. Where the hell was Sherry. She was supposed to come back here the moment it was clear. He pushed it to the back of his concerns and sat Claire on the sofa. She slumped to the side but remained unconscious. Things had gone perfectly considering he was making them up as he went. If Sherry hadn't been so stupid and called out his name then he wouldn't be doing all this. Not that he didn't appreciate the obvious pleasure she must have had to say his name like that. Chris was just too close. Now they knew he was alive. His cover was gone, as was Sherry's. She would not be able to get away with gathering information for him any longer. That was unfortunate but he would simply have to find other ways.**

**He intended to use Claire as a back up plan. The last thing he needed was that well armed idiot to come running back up here in hopes of killing him. If Chris knew he had his sister then he would be much more careful. More tactful. Wesker smirked. Might as well make things interesting. He walked over to the desk and pulled out handcuffs that he had gotten from one of the local cops. He hangcuffed Claire's hands around one of the legs of the desk that was attached to the floor. He had to be careful with these Redfields. They were far more trouble than one could anticipate. With that done, he pulled out his phone and called Sherry. She didn't answer, causing him just the slightest worry. What had she gotten herself into now?**

**Claire stirred. He smiled and went to crouch in front of her. Her blue eyes fluttered but did not open. The blow he had dealt her should be wearing off soon. She moved around more. He would wait patiently until she finally awoke. It wasn't like he had anywhere to be at the moment. Her phone buzzed in her pants pocket. He carefully lifted it out and looked at the caller. Leon Kennedy was calling her. How funny. He opened the silver phone and answered pleasantly.**

"**Hello Mr. Kennedy."**

**There was a pause on the other end.**

"_**Are you after money or anything that I would need the government to deal with?" **_**Leon asked.**

**Wesker laughed.**

"**Of course not. Just the usual. World domination and all that." he laughed.**

"_**So I take it you wont be giving Claire back anytime soon?" he asked.**_

"**No, I need her so that her brother will think more clearly before trying to hunt me down."**

**Another pause.**

"_**Think more clearly? Are you kidding? Chris is going to be out of control when he finds out. Especially after finding out that you were controlling Jill again." **_

**Wesker rolled his eyes.**

"**Chris hasn't managed to kill me yet so I'm not much concerned." Wesker answered.**

"_**I guess I'll let Chris know all this and we'll see you around." **_**Leon said before hanging up.**

**Wesker closed the phone and sighed. He glanced at Claire who was now awake and starring at him. Her blue eyes burned into his.**

"**Welcome back Claire." he said and stood up.**

"**What is wrong with you? Why don't you just give this all up and go live your life?" she asked.**

**He set her phone on the desk and thought for a moment.**

"**I cant just life my life while creatures like your brother are left to live. He and his kind are toxic and must he put down." he answered.**

**She huffed and looked around.**

"**There are none of your little friends here to help you, tyrant or otherwise." **

**Her eyes widened.**

"**What happened to Steve?"**

"**Your little group showed up to calm him but I didn't stay to watch the whole show though I must say that it must have been entertaining. That Russian really got it knocked out of him. I'm not entirely sure he's still alive."**

**She narrowed her eyes and looked away.**

"**You're a monster."**

"**Then you should get along well with me don't you think?"**

**She frowned at him.**

"**It was your damn company that did all this. To Steve and everyone else."**

"**My company? I think you are mistaken. Umbrella is far form mine. I hate that damn corporation as much as you all do. Those suits behind it had no idea what they were doing. Especially when they made me." he said standing up. **

**Spencer's words still lingered in his mind. Wesker was manufactured and there was nothing he could do about it.**

"**Yeah obviously." Claire huffed.**

**Wesker spun and grabbed her throat. She tried to fight but her arms were stuck. She gasped and struggled but there was nothing she could do.**

"**Do not mouth off to me little girl. You have no idea who you're messing with!" he yelled into her face.**

**Her eyes went wide as she continued to fight.**

"**Your little savior Leon will not come for you. Your brother wont make it to you and that hot headed Burnside couldn't even hope to stand against me. You are out of luck my dear." he said and released her.**

**She fell back to the floor gasping. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chris sighed as he stared at Jill's unmoving form. How could he have let this happen to her again? He was supposed to protect her and yet Wesker had managed to get to her again. She still had the scars from his controlling device on her chest. An every day reminder that she had been used. Now here she was. Unconscious for who knew how long. Would she try to kill him again when she woke up? It was a question he needed to know but didn't want to find out. A nurse came in and touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Redfield there are some people here to see you. You'll have to go out and speak with them since we can't let so many people back here." she said.

He nodded and stood to follow her out. Leon and Ada were there but there was also a very worn out looking Steve Burnside with them. He had huge bags under his golden eyes and he looked much paler. Chris immediately stood on alert. Why was Steve here with out Claire? Steve rubbed his arm where Chris could see it was bruised some. What in the world was going on?

"Chris there's some things we have to tell you." Leon said.

"Where is my sister?" Chris addressed Steve, ignoring Leon.

Steve looked in directly in the eye.

"Wesker took her." he said.

Chris suddenly felt very cold.

"I talked to him on Claire's cell phone. He said he took her so that you wouldn't go running around hunting for him. He wants you to think clearly." Leon said.

"Which means he's playing with you." Ada finished.

Chris shot her a dirty look before pointing a finger at Steve.

"Where the hell were you? I thought she and you were partnered up?" he accused.

Steve released his bruised arm and narrowed his eyes.

"Wesker got to me. I couldn't control myself. Claire gave herself over to him to protect me. Yes I know I fucked up but I'll make up for it. I'll get her back."

Chris snorted.

"Yeah sure. I think you should just leave that me. She obviously can't count on you." Chris said as he started to walk past them.

"If you had done something about Wesker a long time ago she wouldn't need to be protected!" Steve growled.

Chris paused in mid stride to turn back to the younger man.

"Albert Wesker won't die. If you can figure out a way to kill him for good, you let me know. Until then, I'm just gonna have to keep hunting him down and killing him."

Then he turned to Leon and Ada.

"Do we know where he is?"

Leon looked at Ada.

"I'll bet he returned to the hotel room. Odds are that Sherry is on watch for him, keeping an eye out for us. Its not going to be pretty getting in there." she said.

He nodded.

"Alright. So I'm going to go find Barry then I'm going after Wesker."

Leon sighed.

"Chris you can't beat him. You know how he works. When he comes back he's stronger. Wesker is beyond you now. This time you don't have Jill or Sheva to back you up." Leon said.

"No I don't but I have my own group of very talented Raccoon City survivors. I think that between you, me, Ada, and Barry we might be able to put him down. At least long enough to get Claire out."

Ada and Leon exchanged a look. Steve stepped forward.

"I don't care how you feel about me, I'm still helping you to get Claire back." he said.

Chris stared at him. The younger man had a set look of determination in his eyes. There was something else too, something Chris had put off before.

"Alright. Everybody go get ready if you're coming with me. I'll be back here in about two hours." Chris said and walked out of the hospital with the three behind him. Maybe they could actually take Wesker out this time. He couldn't fight them all and win right? He wished he could be surer but there was no way. Wesker had proven time and again that he wasn't about to die easily. Chris parted ways with the others to find Barry. He was not going to be happy about Wesker. No one hated Wesker like Barry did. He had been actual friends with the man before S.T.A.R.S. and had trusted him more than any of us. Then Wesker threatened Barry's family and used him to betray the rest of us. Barry would never forget that.

Barry and his family lived not far from where the infection spread. His wife and two daughters had been gone to there grandmothers when the outbreak started. He made them stay away even after the clear was given yesterday. Guess he made the right decision. Wesker would probably actually use them this time if he knew. Chris knocked on the huge white front door to the two story house. After a few seconds Barry's huge form filled the doorway. He was about to say something but the look on Chris's face seemed to shut him up.

"We have a lot to talk about." Chris said as Barry let him in.

They sat across from each other in the big living room. Barry wore a wife beater and jeans. In front of him on the table was a shotgun. It was taken apart; he was obviously cleaning the massive weapon.

"Jill's in the hospital." Chris said.

"What happened? She's not infected…"

"No no no. She's just…." he wasn't sure how to continue.

Barry sat silently, waiting for him to speak.

"Wesker is alive." he finally said.

Barry's head dropped forward. He took a deep breath then looked Chris right in the eye.

"Did he hurt her?"

"He got control of her again somehow. When I found him, he had her attack me. Then Leon and Ada showed up, Ada was forced to shoot her. She would have killed me if not." he said.

Barry shook his head.

"Did you know he was still alive?" the older man asked.

"No. I was going to check on Sherry and I….she said his name and I heard it as I was leaving. So I went back and saw him. But he got away. Now he's got Claire."

Barry took a deep breath.

"So what do we do? We gotta get Claire back but we're short on a key player and Wesker is too strong for any of us."

Chris didn't know what to do. Of course he had to get Claire back but how?

"I figure we can load up with guns and charge his narrow ass." Chris said with a small smile.

Barry returned it.

"And so you came to me huh?"

"Well it's hard to find another guy who has more guns than then entire police force combined."

Barry laughed and stood up.

"Let's go have a look and you tell me what will work best against the drugged up traitor."

Chris nodded and followed Barry into the basement feeling slightly better than he had moments ago.

________________________________________________________________________

Sherry ignored the silver phone that was vibrating in her pocket. She didn't feel like going back yet. Wesker would be incredibly pissed that she gave him away. It just wasn't something one looked forward to going through. He would probably beat her for it. She was strong but as he had proved time and again, she just wasn't strong enough to take him. She could never win. Her pale blue eyes watched the night below her. Still no sign of Chris or any of the others. She was kind of surprised. Chris seemed the type to just charge in without thinking. Hours had passed since Wesker brought Chris's sister to the hotel. Where was everyone? Probably planning something that would never work, not against Wesker anyway.

Then she saw movement. 6 figures were moving through the darkness in the ally below her. She couldn't tell who they were as they were all wearing black. What she did see were the shiny black guns that they each had. In the lead there was a redhead who was giving out hand signals. Were they with the government? Maybe they were going after Wesker! She turned to grab the phone but it was gone. What the hell? Hadn't it gone off just a second ago? Then someone grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, wrapping an arm around her neck at the same time. She hissed and tried to fight but whoever it was was strong. Strong like Wesker. The thought momentarily panicked her.

"You betrayed the wrong people." a male voice said from behind her.

She tried to calm herself to figure out the situation. The male was wearing a very pleasant cologne that she wasn't familiar with. She could just see the side of his face behind hers. He was really pale and had red hair. His voice was young, maybe a hand full of years older than herself. He was able to over power her which meant he was no regular human. Then it struck her. This must be the other Umbrella test subject that Wesker had told her about. Which meant that the group she saw were the cleaners. He said they would kill her. Great.

"What would you know about who I've betrayed." she said through clenched teeth.

"I know that you betrayed Chris Redfield and because of that, his sister was taken. His sister is my friend and partner, meaning you made the wrong decision." he said.

She used her free arm to elbow him in the ribs. He moved his arm to block the hit, freeing her neck. She turned, risking breaking her arm to punch him hard in the face. The second her fist collided with his nose, his head snapped back and he released her. She did several back flips to put distance between them. The redhead held his nose and put it back into place. A small crack filled the air around them, and then he released his nose. It was perfect again. Obviously he healed like she did. This was going to take forever then.

She raised her fists and ran at him. He stood perfectly still until she was on him. Then he dropped and grabbed her foot, vaulting her over his head. She twisted in the air and landed facing him. She took off towards his back. He turned and dodged each punch and kick she threw. Wesker wasn't kidding when he said she would get killed. This guy was too fast. He caught her fist and twisted it, forcing her to her knees. She called out and fought to keep her wrist from breaking. He kneed her in the face, knocking her onto her back. Then he kneeled next to her, taking her throat in his hand.

"Is Claire with Wesker now?" he asked.

She spat in his face.

"I'll ask again." he said and tightened his grip.

She was having trouble breathing now.

"Is Claire with Wesker now?"

She growled and brought her leg up, kneeing him in the back. He leaned forward from the blow, giving her just enough of a break to move out from underneath him. She jumped up and kicked him. He fell forward onto his hands and knees. Sherry took hold of his red hair and slammed his face into the cement below them several times. She could see blood on the ground below him. Unfortunately she didn't have time to enjoy it as he reached behind him and grabbed her arm. She was then thrown several yards away, almost to the edge of the roof they were fighting on. The man stood up and shook his head, wiping blood from his pale features. He turned to face her and she saw it. Glowing eyes. They weren't red like Wesker's but a pure honey gold. She was momentarily stunned at their beauty. He removed the thick vest that he was wearing over a skin tight black shirt. He was actually a really good looking guy now that she had time to sit and take him in. then she cursed herself. Why wasn't she killing him?

The redhead came at her. He fainted right but she was ready. She moved left just as he did and hit him in the gut. He laughed and backhanded her, sending her stumbling to the side. The force of his smack was terribly similar to those that she had received from Wesker. She touched her cheek and jumped into the air. Her small body landed easily behind him. He spun and caught her punches one by one before coming at her with his own. She hissed and managed to hit him in the arm. He called out and stumbled away from her. It was then that she noticed the large purple and blue bruises on that arm. She didn't know where they had come from but she was suddenly grateful for them. It seemed to be his only weakness. She turned and round house kicked him in the same arm. Again he called out but this time he fell on his backside. Sherry repeatedly kicked him in the arm until he was on his back. Then she kicked him in the head.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit girls!?" she yelled.

She paused when she saw he must be down and out for good. His entire body was trembling and his golden eyes were shut tight. She sighed and started to walk away when she heard a low rumble. What was it? She turned back towards the red head and saw that he was standing. He was gripping his arm and growling. That was the rumble. His growl was so deep that it was actually scary. She took a few steps back. His now much more bruised arm was moving. It was like something was under his skin. The movement spread to under his shirt. His whole body was pulsing and moving. She was getting a really bad feeling about all this. He started to mutate right there in front of her. His arm grew twice its normal size and his legs stretched. He got to about 8ft tall before he stopped. His arms bulked out and his chest became wider. His pale skin took on a sickly green color as well as his hair. Jagged spikes grew along his spin which was now protruding from his back. Thick veins pulsed under the green flesh. He opened his wide, almost frog like mouth and roared at her. Rows of sharp teeth shined at her in the dim light. The monster reached over and pulled a pipe up that had been sticking out of the ground. He twisted the end into a deadly spear and faced her. Great Sherry. Just Great.


	26. Chapter 26

**Claire Redfield hated arrogance. It was one of the traits she found least appealing about anyone. How lucky was she to be stuck with the single most arrogant man in the known universe. Albert Wesker was sitting not far from her place on the floor. He was sitting casually on a leather sofa doing who knows what on a shiny black laptop. His eyes were of course hidden by reflective shades. She could just make out the white of the screen but that was it for details. At this point she was just trying to find something to make the time pass faster. It wasn't like she could have an engaging conversation with the insane former Umbrella scientist. **

**She wondered if Chris knew she had been kidnapped yet. The only person who knew she was gone at all was Steve and he had been in a bad state when she left him. Hopefully Erik got her message and was able to get to Steve. The image of Steve beginning to mutate stuck in her mind. It was terribly similar to when they had been at Rockfort. Steve had transformed into a massive green monster via the T-Veronica virus. Somehow he had overcome his monster side and actually ended up saving her from some crazy tentacle. Then he had died in her arms. Or so she thought. A sigh brought her from her memories. She looked up to Wesker.**

"**Morons." he muttered and kept ignoring her.**

**The room was almost silent except for the sound of his typing. Claire leaned back against leg of the desk she was stuck too. She was getting really uncomfortable. Her eyes moved to Wesker. There was no way he would let her move so she was just going to have to tough it out. Both she and Wesker suddenly looked up when a roar rang through the air. It wasn't far away. Imaged of the monster Steve passed through her thoughts as she looked back at Wesker. He cursed and set the laptop to the side facing away from her. He stood up and went to the large window to her right. The night was extremely dark even with the lights of the city. Wesker turned back towards her.**

"**You and your little band of saviors are terribly annoying." he growled before opening the doors and vanishing into the night. **

**Claire felt the silence more than anything. It pounded against her ears. She looked around, taking this moment of absence to try and find a way to get free. Not that she would get very far. Wesker was too fast. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard something buzzing above her. It sounded kind of like….her cell phone! She moved onto her knees and looked around on top of the desk. Sure enough, her phone was vibrating at the other end of the desk. She couldn't reach it. Cursing, she jerked her arms, shaking the desk slightly. The phone slid some. Smiling, she did it again, causing the phone to move slightly more. It wasn't moving towards her but it was moving towards the edge. A few more jerks and it finally fell, opening when it landed.**

"**Hey!" she said urgently.**

"_**Claire?" **_**came Leon's all too welcome voice.**

"**Oh my god Leon! You have to help me, I'm….handcuffed to a desk in some apartment or something!" she explained.**

"_**It's probably his hotel room. Look Claire, Chris is going to come get you. He's with Barry. I'll let him know where I think you are. Where is Wesker?"**_

"**I don't know. We heard this crazy sound and he took off."**

"_**So he will probably be back soon. You need to just hold out. We will come for you soon. I have to go Claire."**_

"**I know. Please be careful. All of you." she said.**

"_**You too Claire."**_

**Then the line went dead.**

**She managed to scoot close enough to grab the phone. She slid it back to where it had been before. She didn't want to give Wesker any clue that someone might be coming. Surprise was probably going to be their only card to play against the super human. Human, yeah right. Claire sat there for a long time. She glanced at the clock on the wall and was shocked that Wesker been gone for at least an hour. Where in the world had he gone? Surely he wouldn't leave her alone this long on purpose. What if he was just waiting for her friends to show up? What if he had heard her whole conversation with Leon? Her heart started pounding at the thought. She couldn't stand the thought of any of them dying. Chris and Leon especially. Chris was all she had left of her family. He had not only been her brother but also her mother and father. He gave up his money to put her through collage. Wesker and Chris were sworn enemies. She trembled.**

**Leon had helped her survive Raccoon. He had always been there. Even after they escaped, he was there for her. More so than her brother would have liked. Leon hadn't just been a partner against Umbrella. How could they not survive something so terrible without growing close? Things had changed once he started working for the government. They had been able to spend less and less time together until he finally had to move to Washington. That was when they broke things off. She tried to keep in contact but he was always on the move, always doing something heroic. Eventually they stopped talking all together. Now here they were. He was going to have to come to her rescue yet again. **

"**I need to get better at saving myself." she said and leaned against the desk.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Sherry said as she ran behind the only vent on the roof. The monster was somewhere behind her. She pressed her back against the vent and took several deep breaths. She needed to calm down and be silent so she could here him. He was on the other side of the vent, breathing heavily. There was no sound of movement from the rooftop. He must be standing still. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, she leaned around the vent to peek at him. The hulking green creature was facing the other direction. He had his spear raised as if he were going to throw it. Standing up, she backed towards the edge of the building. If she could just get away, then she could find Wesker and either get him to kill the beast or she could hid. Either worked for her. Unfortunatly things never worked out like she wanted. As she neared the edge she misjudged the distance and tripped. Suddenly she was falling backwards off the 14 story building. The last things she saw was the monster spin around to face her before she was fully over the edge. **

**There was nothing she could do short of scream and hope the impact didn't do too much damage. She would heal but a lot of damage would take a long time. Probably enough time for the monster to get to her and finish the job the fall had failed to do. She turned her head to look at the ground as it rushed up at her. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared for the on coming pain. Instead of the hard ground coming up below her, she felt something less hard hit her from the side. Then the ground came but slowly and at an angle. Once she finally stopped, she opened her eyes. Chris was holding her tightly to her chest and they were both lying on the ground. He must have dived and caught her just before she hit the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She felt hot tears start down her face. He started to smile then stopped. His face turned hard and he stood up, leaving her laying on the ground. He rubbed his arms which were badly scraped. She sat up and watched him. Of course he was angry with her. He probably hated her. He probably thought she used him for Wesker. Which was true to an extent. She hadn't slept with him because of Wesker. It was something she wanted to do. She did care about Chris. Not that it mattered much now. She stood and started to follow him when something hard pressed against the back of her head, and the side of her head. Chris turned and raised his weapon, training it on her face.**

"**You cant dodge three guns at once." he said coldly. **

**She nodded.**

"**Where is Claire? Is she in the hotel room?" he asked. **

**She cast her eyes down, choosing not to answer.**

"**Is he there?" **

**Sherry remained silent. Chris lowered his gun and approached her. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.**

"**Where is Wesker!? Where the hell is he!?" he shouted in her face. **

**Silence was the only answer he received. She looked away as more tears streamed down her pale face. One of the guns against her head moved slightly as if that person changed position.**

"**Let me find him." came Ada Wong's voice.**

**Another male voice answered her. The other gun holder she supposed.**

"**Ada…."**

"**Can you please just give me a chance?" she asked.**

"**Yeah sure. You have proven yourself so trustworthy so far." the male voice hissed.**

"**I'm not running back to Wesker. I can find him. You know I can." she hissed back.**

**Chris stepped away from her and rubbed his eyes. The man she recognized as Barry came running into the alley they were all in.**

"**Chris…uh…" he started.**

**Chris went over to him.**

"**I just talked to one of my old gun club buddies. Turns out he works for some organization that's doing all this zombie clean up. He said we got their full support against Wesker." Barry said.**

"**You mean those guys in black? Those are the guys I was telling you about Chris. The ones who were with Claire and Steve." the voice behind her said.**

"**Yeah. They said…" He broke off as a roar echoed from above them.**

**Sherry suddenly found her voice.**

"**Chris!" she shouted.**

**He looked at her, alerted by the sound.**

"**There's a monster up there! I was fighting him but I fell off the roof. He said something about Claire…he used to be normal but he mutated right in front of me!" she said quickly. **

"**It must be Steve." the mystery voice said.**

"**He's probably going to come down here looking for me." she said.**

**Chris looked at all his comrades.**

"**Okay we gotta go. I'm not in the mood to have to fight two Umbrella monsters tonight. Leon you and Ada go to the hotel. I'll take Sherry and meet you there. Barry go find that friend of yours and tell them about Steve." he ordered and grabbed her arm. **

"**You sure you got her?" Leon asked.**

**Chris nodded and dragged her down the ally. She could hear the others running off. The monster was still roaring somewhere above them. She wondered if they would be able to outrun it. It could probably follow her scent or something weird like that. They ran for about 15 minutes through various allys until Chris slowed and stopped in an open area behind a building. The only things there were a fire escape and a dumpster. A few cats ran off as they walked. Chris took several deep breaths. The running was harder on him than it was on her. Her breathing was almost normal. Then she sensed him. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**I thought I would have to keep chasing after you." Wesker said.**

**Chris had his weapon aimed at him. Not that it would do any good. They both knew that. Wesker stepped into the light of the small area and smiled at Chris. **

"**I have to say Chris, you look a bit worn. Surely you weren't going to come after me in that state." he laughed.**

**Sherry was standing behind Chris, her arms hanging loosely to her sides. Wesker watched her closely from behind his shades. He was looking for any sign of betrayal from her. Her eyes were locked with his. She was on his side for now. Chris stepped in front of her, blocking her small frame from view.**

"**Give me back my sister." Chris ordered.**

**Wesker let his head fall back as he laughed.**

"**You honestly think you can order me to do anything?"**

**The younger man scowled. **

"**What are you trying to accomplish now? Still after killing everyone on earth?"**

"**Actually I am still working on that but at the moment I have other things to mind to. You just provide too much entertainment for me to ignore." **

**Sherry suddenly leaped into the air, landing easily behind him. Wesker smirked. Chris narrowed his eyes. He was obviously hurt by Sherry's decision to stand by Wesker rather than himself. **

"**So what now? Are you going to kill us all then go on your way?" Chris asked.**

**Wesker placed a hand under his chin in mock consideration.**

"**I think that's about right." he answered.**

**Wesker then felt the other tyrant getting closer. The creature would undoubtedly come straight for him since he was of the same nature. He really didn't need to de distracted by it. **

"**Well Chris. I would love to kill you now but I have other things to attend too. And your sisters little friend will be here soon. I'm sure he would love it if you were here to meet him. Sherry, let us make our leave." he said and turned to face the blond. **

**Sherry nodded and glanced at Chris before turning her back to him. Wesker smiled. She was beyond easy to control. Even if taking her from Africa had awakened her natural emotions. He heard Chris curse behind him but the marksman made no move to follow. He had obviously learned something from their past interactions. Once he decided to leave, there was nothing someone like Chris could do. He was also smart enough not to waste any ammunition.**

**Once around the corner he darted off in the direction of the hotel. Sherry was close behind him. He needed to distance himself from the creature so that it would not follow him. He wasn't afraid that the creature could beat him. It would just waste too much time fighting it. He glance back, seeing Sherry's unfocused gaze. He wondered what all had happened while she was gone. No wonder she didn't answer her phone if she had been taken by Redfield. Or had she gone to his side willingly. Doubtful. The way Chris had held her arm told him that she was being forced. She could have gotten away from Chris easily if she had wanted to. These were things he needed to save for later. Right now he had a hostage to get back to.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chris cursed and slammed his palms into his eyes. This couldn't be happening. First he finds out the girl he's cheating on his fiance with is some super soldier slut. Then he sees that Wesker is still alive. Then his sister is kidnapped. He finds Sherry and intends to use her against Wesker but the guy shows up and takes her. Now he's alone in an ally. Oh and his sister's insane partner is probably moments away from showing up and killing him right there in the street. This day was just getting worse by the hour. He turned back towards the direction he had come from. Maybe he could catch up to Leon and Ada. Or not.

The 'little friend' Wesker had referred to was blocking his path. He could sort of tell it had once been the red head. The creature was huge, slimy looking, and wielding a huge pipe turned spear. It opened its huge mouth, letting a rope of thick drool hang from its face. Chris didn't dare move. Its golden eyes were completely focused on him. What looked like a tail slid along the ground behind it. It cocked its head to the side, staring at Chris with full intensity. He risked a single step back. The monster growled and also took a step forward. Chris raised his gun slowly. He certainly didn't know Steve well enough not to hesitate if the time came. Claire might not like it but he wouldn't die for her friend.

"Chrrrriiiiiissssss." it howled.

Chris paused, lowering its weapon slightly.

"Steve?" he questioned, wondering if it knew who it was.

The creature raised its spear and slammed it into the ground. He slowly lowered himself to one knee, still watching Chris with glowing eyes. Chris watched as the creature started to shack and slowly got smaller. He was changing back. That was until six shots echoed through the air. Chris looked past the monster to see Barry. He was reloading his colt. The .357 had knocked Steve forward. He growled and stood back up, pulling his spear out of the ground as he did.

"Barry no!" Chris shouted but it was too late.

The creature turned and charged at Barry. The man raised his weapon but decided against it and darted into one of the allies to his right. Chris took off after the pair. He could only hope to get Steve's attention so that he didn't kill Barry. Up ahead he heard three more shots and a loud growl. Damnit Barry. Steve would never stop if he didn't quite shooting. Another thought passed through his mind. The .357 colt python was a powerful weapon. He remembered Barry carrying the weapon during their time in S.T.A.R.S. He had used it to kill all sorts of monsters in the mansion. Could he possibly kill Steve with it? He needed to make sure they didn't find out.

Chris turned down a different ally, hoping to head Barry off. If he could get to the older man and let Steve see him then maybe the huge beast would stop. It was a risky plan but he had to try. He was just about to the end of the ally when someone grabbed him from the shadows. A rancid smell filled his nostrils as he looked into the face of his attacker. Pale features and colorless eyes met his. He fought against the zombie. The cleanup crew had apparently missed a few. He fought the creature back and raised his weapon. Its head exploded as his round entered it. He was unable to move as its body fell to the ground. Images of the mansion flooded back into his mind. Rockfort and Europe had been nothing to that place. He shook himself and went back to hunting for Barry and Steve. A roar sent him running to the left. He saw Barry turn a corner and start running towards him. Chris grabbed him and pushed him around a corner while he remained where he was. Steve came around a second later. His teeth bared and his spear raised. Chris stood his ground. He was terrified of the monster running at him but he had to show it who he was. The creature roared and slowed to a stop. It looked all around, even behind it before it stared at him.

"That guy is my friend. He didn't mean to shoot you." he said.

Barry was staring at him wide eyed from the side.

"Chrrriiiiiisss." it hissed.

"His name is Barry. He wants to help us get Claire back." he explained.

Hearing Claire's name made the creatures eyes go wide and glow fiercely. He pounded one giant fist into the wall next to him, knocking several bricks out.

"Cllaaaaiire!" it roared.

"You need to change back to we can make a plan." Chris prompted.

Steve looked around.

"Barry is with me. Its okay, he wont shoot you." Chris said, knowing that Barry was who he was looking for.

Steve shuttered and slowly began to shrink. His green skin turned back into a translucent pale. His bright red hair stood out in the dark ally. Chris could heard bones snapping as they shrank and fell back into shape. After several rough minutes, Steve was back to normal. He was clutching what remained of his black pants up. The elastic in them was shot so they hung loosely around his waist. He was shaking violently and Chris could see the pool of blood that was gathering at his feet. Barry's gunshots were still very real in the mans back. Chris ran forward just in time to catch the worn red head. They were going to have to get him some clothes and medical attention.

"Hey Barry, come help me get him up. He needs to get to the hospital!" Chris shouted.

"No…not the…hospital….just need a shower…" Steve said through blue lips.

"Steve you're in bad shape." Chris told him.

"I'll heal….cant go to….hospital...not normal." he said.

Chris nodded as Barry arrived to help him pick Steve up.

"Sorry little man." Barry said as he got Steve's legs.

The red head raised one shaking hand and gave him a thumbs up.

"Lets get him back to my apartment. Its right down the road from here." Chris said and they started walking.

________________________________________________________________________

Leon and Ada walked side by side down the road. They only passed a few people. The curfew was still in effect even though the city was reopened. The air was chilly for the time of year. Ada shivered as they walked.. Leon removed his leather jacket and handed it to her without saying a word. Ada hesitantly took it and pulled it on. He wasn't happy with her but he still seemed to care. She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her. She did technically deserve his cold anger but that didn't mean she had to like it. He probably felt used. She had used him somewhat. But she changed her ways for him. She stopped working for Wesker in order to be at his side. It was certainly a hassle being her.

Up ahead she could see the lights of the hotel. Its huge shape filled the sky. Was Wesker up there waiting for them to charge in? The weight of her pistol didn't give her the security that it usually did. She knew first hand just how dangerous Wesker was. Th man was damn near bullet proof. She stopped walking. Leon glanced back at her and turned.

"What?" he asked.

"We cant beat him." she said.

Leon sighed and placed a hand over his face.

"So we just leave Claire with him and go on about our lives?"

"I never said that." she said.

"Maybe you just don't want us to take out your boss. I'm sure you miss all that money." he said coldly.

"Money isn't all I care about!" Ada yelled.

"Certainly seems like it! You don't care about anyone who gets in your way. Got to get that cash for a job well done right?" he yelled back.

She stomped her foot.

"Damnit Leon. Yes I always do my job but I always do what I can to help you. You have no idea what kind of hell I have been through for helping you and your friends."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why help at all? Isn't life better just doing jobs and getting paid?"

She looked at the ground.

"Life is great when you have everything but what's the point if you don't have any friends? If you cant have anyone over to your huge house? I'm isolated Leon. I never could afford to have friends or boyfriends or anything. There was always risk. I want to be like everyone else! I have everything I could ever want to be happy except someone to share it with!"

He stared at her for a long time. She was beginning to wonder if he even believed her. Everything she had said was true. Life was boring with no one else in it.

"Leon I don't expect you to just forgive me but I can at least ask that you believe what I'm saying. I….I gave it all up because of you. You're always on my mind. I havnt gone one day since Raccoon without thinking about you. When I saw you in Europe I knew I had to figure out a way to see you again. I know what I did was wrong but its just how I am. I didn't think clearly then. All I wanted was money and expensive things. Now I could care less."

Leon looked at the ground. His blue eyes were hidden from her by his blond hair. She sighed and removed his Jacket. She covered the distance between them and went to hand him the coat. Instead of taking it, he grabbed her wrist.

"For the first time since Raccoon I actually believe you. I never trusted you. Not once. I didn't believe a word you said. I just wanted to. You really don't know how bad I wanted to believe everything you said to me. I knew you too well though. You are an agent first, my friend second. Honestly, I cant share this life with you Ada."

She felt tears start down her face at his words.

"I'll never be able to trust you. Every time we're apart I'll be wondering what you're doing and if you are where you said you would be. I don't want that. I want to be with someone who I can trust. I'm a government agent. I deal with enough deceit as it is." he said, still holding her wrist.

Ada placed a hand over her mouth. She couldn't blame him. She had made him this way. She closed her eyes to try and stop the tears but it wasn't working. Leon pulled her against him, hugging her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him. He was comforting her but it only made her hurt more. This wasn't how she pictured things going. Yet she wasn't surprised. Now she didn't have her job or the life she wanted. Burying her face in his chest, she let herself cry. For the first time, it didn't bother her to be weak. She wanted to cry. It felt right to just let the tears fall. Leon didn't speak or move away. He just held her and let her cry on him. How could she have been so stupid. Years ago, she could have been done with Wesker and went with Leon. They could have had something but she ruined it all. There had even been a chance when she first found him again in this city but she thrashed that as well.

"Leon I'm so sorry." she cried into his chest.

He laid his head against the top of hers.

"Its too late for sorry." he said in a soft tone.

His words stung but the way he said it made her think he meant more by it.

"I cant except your feelings but I can except your friendship." he said quietly into her hair.

She nodded and continued to hold onto him. If that was the best she could get then so be it. Leon hugged her to him then slowly let her go. She took a few steps back and picked up his fallen jacket. Leon shook his head.

"Its still cold." he said.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve let the hot water run over his bruised body. He was used to this kind of pain. Transforming and gun wounds alike. Glancing down, he saw that the water was finally clear. It had taken him longer than usual to heal. That was probably due to the power that the .357 packed. He had only ever been shot by 9mm rounds. His muscles ached and he was tired. That was something that only happened after he mutated. Normally he only slept maybe 4 hours in several days. Lids drooped wearily over golden eyes as he leaned against the shower wall. A knock at the door woke him though.

"Yeah?" he yelled over the water.

"Just making sure you're okay man." came Chris's voice.

"I'm good. Be out in a sec." he called back and quickly shut off the water.

He toweled off and stared at his reflection in the mirror of the small bathroom. Red hair spilled onto a too pale face. Light pink scars were covered parts of his face. They were barely visible but he could see them. His eyes saw a lot of things that most people couldn't see. Sighing, he pulled on the clothes Chris had given him. The shirt was a little big. Steve might be stronger than the older man but he certainly wasn't as built. Chris and Barry were sitting in the living room when he came out. The older of the two jumped up.

"Sorry about shooting you in the back. I'm Barry." he said holding out his hand.

Steve took it and nodded.

"Steve Burnside. Don't worry about it; you didn't know anything about me so I don't blame you. I would have done the same myself if I had seen a monster going after my friend." he said.

Barry smiled and sat back down.

"Okay so here's the plan. Leon and Ada are outside the hotel. They said everything normal there. Leon managed to keep the cops from getting in to check out the gun shots earlier. They haven't been able to confirm that Wesker, Sherry, or Claire are even there but it's the only lead we've got. Steve you look like hell, no offense." Chris said.

"Yeah I feel like shit too." he grinned.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked.

Steve took a deep breath.

"I don't know what kind of help I'll be. I could probably take this Wesker guy if I was in top shape but I'm still recovering. Claire is in there though and I won't leave her again." he breathed.

Chris gave him a questioning look.

"I died." was his only answer.

Everyday since he was brought back, Steve thought only of how Claire had been left on the island to fend for herself. It always made him feel terrible. His death had left her alone. He never forgave himself for being so weak. There was no way he was going to remain behind while the rest of this little group went to save the girl he loved. Wait what? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. That was something that would have to be worried about later.

"So when do we ship out?" he asked Chris, who was staring at him.

"Just as soon as you're ready. Barry and I have got our weapons. I don't know what you usually use."

Just as he finished there was a knock at the door. Barry jumped up and went to answer it. Steve instantly caught the scent of his team leader Erik. The other man walked in and smiled when he saw him.

"Burnside I was really hoping you weren't dead." he joked.

Steve grinned and took the hands hand.

"I brought you're gear." he said while handing him a duffle bag.

He quickly opened it, seeing his custom golden guns.

"Thanks Erik. Where's the rest of the team?"

"They're all down in the hummer. I hear we're charging a mad mans place, trying to save a damsel in distress." he half laughed.

Chris nodded.

"That's generally the plan." he said.

The four look at each other.

"As soon as Steve gets ready, we're going to set out." Chris said.

Erik and Barry nodded.

Steve thought it was interesting how Chris was automatically the leader even though Barry was more experienced and Erik was actually an operative team captain. That wasn't the point though. He took the duffle bag back to the bathroom with him so he could change into his uniform. He smiled at the familiar black attire before quickly pulled the clothes on. His holsters fit onto his sides perfectly. He put his guns away and headed out. Chris was the only one left in the small apartment. Barry and Erik must have gone down to the helicopter. He was about to walk past Chris to the door when he noticed that Chris was staring at a picture on top of the TV.

"This is of my team when I first joined the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. The whole crew. Bravo and Alpha." Chris said fondly.

Steve walked over and stared at the picture. He didn't recognize any of the people except for Chris, Barry, and the guy he assumed was Wesker. Chris pointed to a blond man with Shades.

"That's who you saw take Claire right?" he asked.

Steve nodded.

"Albert Wesker. He was our captain. The single most professional man I have ever met. He was a great leader. Sometimes I can't believe all the things he has done since then. I never would have thought he would turn his back on us for Umbrella."

"It was always my opinion that you can't really trust anyone." Steve said quietly.

Chris looked at him.

"I don't think that's really true. I know people who would never betray me."

"You think that now."

They stared at each other.

"I just want to get Claire back. She's the only person who I could trust, short of my team so far."

Chris nodded.

"That's why I want you to come. It's always good to have someone else who cares coming along. Leon cares a lot about Claire but I kind of get the feeling you might care just a bit more." Chris said with a smile.

Steve returned it.

"Claire saved me." was the only answer he had to give.

Then the two set off. Hopefully to take down the villain and save the girl. Just like a fairy tail.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill woke up alone and very cold. She sat straight up and looked around. She was alone in the hospital. She could hear people screaming in other rooms. That was unfortunately normal for this place. The recent outbreak had sent many infected people into intensive care. She glanced down at the IV hooked into her arm. Suddenly memories flooded her mind. She had tried to kill Chris and ended up being shot in the back. Tears lined her eyes as she gingerly touched her back. It barely hurt. Guess Wesker's tampering wasn't entirely a bad thing.

She pulled the IV from her arm and removed the life support system. Immediately it flat lined and she could hear the alarm going on at the nurse's station. She would have to be fast. Not a problem. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she stood. Her legs shook some then got steady. Without thinking, she pushed the large window open and jumped out. Thankfully she was on the 2nd floor and the fall wasn't so much that it would break any bones. The second her feet hit the ground she took off. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she needed to get away.

It must have been past curfew because the streets were bare. Taking a deep breath and ran farther down the road. Her apartment was still blocks away and she didn't have a key. Chris was probably home but she didn't feel like going there. Why not? Seeing a small clothing store tucked in between two other buildings, she went for it. She punched through the glass of the door and unlocked it. No alarm gave her away as she entered and looked around. There really wasn't much to choose from. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. It was the best she could find. Jill was about to leave when he eyes caught something hanging near the wall. A single black beret was hanging on a hat stand. She smiled at the familiar ornament. Her own black beret had been lost long ago after she got out of the mansion. It had been lucky. Thinking one more thing couldn't hurt; she grabbed the hat and ran out.

Within moments of running at her still unnatural speed, she found herself almost directly in front of Wesker's hotel. Wonderful. She couldn't stay away from him even if she wanted to. Taking a deep breath as she had before, Jill walked through the front doors. The hotel was practically empty. A woman stood behind the desk but she wasn't paying any attention to Jill. She went straight to the elevator and pressed that cursed button that would take her to him. She knew he was still there. Her entire body was nearly vibrating as the elevator came to a ridiculously slow stop. She raced out in between the still opening doors and practically burst into his room. Claire Redfield smiled wide as she caught sight of Jill. Her smile faltered as she saw the serious look on Jill's face. Wesker appeared seconds later. He smiled and motioned for her to come into the room. She calmly shut the door behind her. Now that she was back with him, she was much calmer.

Wesker turned from her and went back to the sofa where he grabbed his laptop and started doing who knows what. Claire eyed Jill suspiciously. It tore at Jill to ignore Claire but she couldn't do anything to help her. She stood perfectly still, watching Claire. She tried to relay her sadness to the younger woman through her eyes. Claire finally smiled weakly and rested her head against the desk. Jill was forced to simply stand. In such close proximity to Wesker, she truly had no control. If she did, she couldn't find it. Wesker glanced up at her.

"Jill I have a feeling that your friends will be joining us soon. Why don't you keep by the door. Handle anyone that attempts to break in." he ordered.

She nodded and stood next to the door. With her back pressed to the wall, she closed her eyes. Odds were good that they would try to sneak. She needed to listen.

Several minutes passed in silence. The only sound was that of Wesker's typing. It wasn't that she was expecting an attack yet but maybe that she wanted it. Of course she would have to fight her friends but if they shot her then she wouldn't be able to do any harm and she would be useless to Wesker. There was a click. Like someone opening their door down the hall. She waited for more noise. Something to tell her whether or not the sound was a threat. Seconds ticked away without anymore sound. She stared to ease up she heard soft footsteps. Only a few then silence again. She glanced at Wesker then slowly opened the door. He glanced up at her then nodded. Obviously knowing what she was doing.

Jill stepped into the hall and shut the door silently behind her. The hall was empty as far as she could see. Up ahead was a turn towards the elevators. It was out of her line of sight so she slowly made her way to the corner. She didn't have a weapon but she wouldn't need one. Her ears picked up a voice. It sounded like a man but it was so quite that she knew they were trying to hide from someone. She crouched down and risked a look around the corner. First her eyes locked on Barry Burton as he stood casually by the elevator. Then she saw the butt of a rifle as it hit her in the jaw. Jill was thrown backwards. She caught sight of Leon and Chris before everything went dark.


	29. Chapter 29

Barry walked over to join the other two men as Leon grabbed Jill under the arms and dragged her away from the corner. He propped her up against the wall near the elevator before turning to Chris. Silence was the only thing that was off about the situation. Anyone who was walking by would think the men were simply greeting each other. That would be, if they were talking at all. Barry checked his weapon, prompting Chris and Leon to do the same. Their plan was simple but hopefully effective. The 3 of them would position themselves outside the door to the room. In the room above Wesker's, Steve and his team would assemble. They would then swing down and crash into the windows, classic commando style. Chris grinned at the thought. When they heard the crash, they would break down the door. Ada was street level. Her job was to watch the front entrance and to keep an eye out for Leon's flare. He would only set it off if they were in need of medical assistance. Ada would then call 911. Hopefully a group that large could take Wesker. He and Sheva had done it hadn't they? Not completely but at least they brought him down for a while.

Leon pointed his handgun towards the ceiling and slowly walked towards the door. If they weren't perfectly silent, Wesker would hear them. Or Sherry, he reminded himself. He pushed thoughts of the blond away as he mimicked Leon's movements, Barry behind him. The 3 of them didn't make a sound as they positioned around the door. Leon crouched against the right side of the door, Barry on the left. Chris stood against the wall directly across from the door. When the time came, he would kick the door in. The other men would already be there shooting if they had too. He found himself hoping that this would work as the seconds ticked by. If nothing else, he had to at least get his sister out. If killing Wesker had to wait for another day then so be it. Claire was priority one.

Nearly 5 minutes had passed since they took their spots. Chris was starting to get nervous. If they took much longer, Wesker would start to wonder where Jill had gone. If he were to come out then the entire plan would be pointless. Chris would shoot him then he would kill them all. That was another thought to be pushed away. Leon stirred, catching Chris's attention. The agent pulled out his cell phone and glanced at it before handing it to Barry. Barry looked at it and handed it to him. Chris stared at the blue screen. It was a text message from Ada. She said Sherry was on the balcony. That must be why Erik hadn't sent the team in yet. She was right where they needed to be. He cursed silently as he handed the phone back to Leon. What were they going to do now? They couldn't wait forever or they would be given away.

Leon pulled his phone back out and appeared to be sending a message. Chris stared at him in question. Leon finished and sent the message. He winked at Chris. A few seconds passed. Then gunshots could be heard. They sounded far away and muffled. What had Leon done? Another few seconds passed before they heard the signal. Glass shattered from inside the room. Chris brought his leg up and kicked as hard as he could. The door burst open and Leon and Barry turned in. He raised his weapon and took in the familiar interior. Claire was crouched near a desk in the back. 6 black clad figures were standing near the broken windows with raised weapons. Steve had his gold guns pointed at the couch. His eyes moved to the piece of furniture. Albert Wesker sat there with a computer. Had a look of amusement on his features. Chris felt the hatred bubble up within him.

"Wesker!" he shouted.

The older man glanced over at him, still looking amused.

"Ah Chris, I was wondering when you would show up." he half laughed.

No one else in the room spoke. Claire was handcuffed to the desk, her eyes were shinning as she stared at him.

"Give me back my sister." he ordered, knowing that Wesker would never just comply.

"Why in the world would I just hand her over? Where's the fun in that?" he asked as he set the computer aside.

Steve and his team moved closer, guns trained on the blond monster. Wesker seemed totally oblivious to them. Chris wondered if he had gotten stronger after nearly dying before. That seemed to be his style. Every time they thought he was gone, he would show up again, twice as strong. Chris found himself silently praying that Wesker wasn't stronger. He had been ridiculously tough before. Then something occurred to him. Wesker looked normal. Any and all signs of uroboros were gone. Was he still infected with the monstrous parasite? There was no way to tell unless he mutated. Perhaps they had killed it when they thought they had killed Wesker himself.

Chris glanced down as his comrades. Leon was perfectly still, gun aimed at Wesker's smiling face. Barry was a different story. The older man was practically shaking. It was far from fear though. Chris was well aware of Barry's intense hatred for Wesker. The captain had used Barry's family against him. Barry had been forced to help the insane man get to the labs at the mansion. During that time he had betrayed his friends and been forced to watch one of his friends die. Barry still blamed himself for Enrico's death. Maybe bringing Barry wasn't a good idea. He might end up hurting more than helping if he lost control of his anger.

Half of Steve's team suddenly turned. Chris looked up to see Sherry crouched on the railing outside. Her wide blue eyes were taking in the entire scene. 3 gun totting men in the doorway. 6 heavily armed agents in the center of the room. She and Wesker were outnumbered. That didn't mean they would loose. Chris knew that as well as everyone else in the room. He moved past the others and made his way into the room. Wesker had stood up and was facing him. He lowered his gun. If Wesker decided to kill him, odds were slim to none that he would get a shot off to stop the attack. He would need to rely on his melee skills. Erik and a woman moved around the couch and positioned themselves behind Wesker. They obviously weren't going to stand by if Wesker launched.

Wesker laughed. It was an almost friendly sound. Chris was brought back to those hot days in the S.T.A.R.S. office when they had all been comrades. Wesker would laugh at Joseph's dirty jokes. They had been friends. No one had been closer to the captain than Joseph. Chris clenched his jaw. Joseph was dead because of that bastard. He had lead them all to that mansion, knowing what was there. Wesker pushed his shades up slightly and stared at Chris. He returned his gaze. No one spoke or moved until Steve sighed.

"Alright I've had about enough of this. I don't care if you guys wanna sit and hate each other for the rest of the night, I'm gonna go ahead and get Claire now."

He kept his guns aimed at Wesker's back as he moved towards Claire. Wesker made no attempt to stop him. He didn't have to. Sherry launched from the window and tackled him. The movement was too fast for the others to shoot at her. The two black clad figures rolled across the floor, coming to a stop near Wesker's feet. Steve pulled back and punched the blond directly in her face. She hissed and grabbed his wrist. Blood made a thin line down her cheek from where he had tore her eyebrow. Sherry twisted his wrist and the audible crack was enough to make him cringe. That was the point. Everyone was focused on the pair. Wesker launched forward and hit Chris hard in the chest. He was sent flying backwards. He collided with the way just a few inches from Barry. The older man jumped up and attempted to help him up. Leon didn't move, he just fired. A few of the agents must have fired as well because the explosion of gunfire was massive. Anyone in the city could hear it. He shook his head raised his weapon. Wesker was dodging each of their hundreds of shots with ease. He was stronger. And faster.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada had managed to keep Sherry away for a few minutes but the girl caught on and bolted. She took a deep breath as she ran to the elevator. Someone attempted to stop her due to the shootings upstairs. She knocked them out of her way and slammed the button. Seconds ticked away as she waited. It was killing her. She had no idea who was shooting and who might be dying. Her job was to stay behind but she couldn't do it. They might need her help. As the elevator arrived, she jumped in and pulled her blacktail out.

As soon as the doors opened she ran out, stopping dead when she saw Jill leaning against the wall. The other woman was out cold. Realizing there was no threat, she took off again. She could see Leon against the wall outside the door. He leaned in and fired a few times before pulling back out. She took place on the other side of the door, handgun raised. He glanced at her before firing again. Obviously he wasn't mad that she came.

"Sorry I couldn't keep the bitch away longer." she called over the bangs.

"She's got Steve and Wesker is after Chris." he informed her as he fired several more rounds into the room.

She took a deep breath and spun around the corner, aiming her weapon. The room was a mess. The crowd of black in the corner was pretty much useless. Chris and Barry were too her left, each firing. Her dark eyes finally caught sight of the blur that was Wesker. He was moving so fast that he was literally a blur. They weren't hitting him at all. Actually they were getting dangerously close to hitting Claire on the other side of the room. The brunette was cowering under the desk as chips of wood flew all around her. The girl was one stray shot away from dead.

"Stop!" Ada shouted as she ran further into the room.

Chris and Barry immediately ceased their shots. Silence filled the destroyed room. Chris stared at her in question.

"You were going to hit Claire." she said, pointing to the younger woman.

Chris's face paled as he looked at his sister. Wesker laughed.

"I was beginning to wonder if anyone would notice her behind Me." he said as he glanced back at her.

Ada then noticed that the redhead had Sherry pinned to the ground under him. The two were growling deeply at each other, seeming oblivious to what was going on around them. She sighed. A stand off had begun. Chris couldn't fire from his position. The others were just sitting there for reasons she didn't know. At the moment she was closest to Wesker. The man glanced at her, throwing her a smirk. She frowned at him before backing away. Too late. The blond man rushed forward and grabbed her. She was spun around before feeling his chest against her back. She was a human shield. Leon ran into the room. He looked furious.

"Alright boys and girls. Let's take a moment to think things through here." he said against her ear.

The men in front of her were perfectly still. Chris looked as determined as he had a few moments ago. Barry had a look of mild insanity on his face. Leon just looked pissed. She tried to smile at him but it was hard due to Wesker's arm around her neck. She held onto said arm, trying desperately to pull it away. There was no chance but it was an automatic reaction. He pulled her with him as he moved backwards.

"Mr. Burnside I suggest you release my young friend before I snap this woman's neck." he said.

Ada tensed at the thought. Through all her dealings with Wesker, death threats were a norm. It was something she was used to. He had actually nearly killed her several times all ready. This time she actually felt fear trickle through her. He would do it. He would take her life without thinking about it. She heard movement to her right but was unable to look. A few seconds later the redhead walked over to stand by Chris. She was safe for a few seconds at least. Wesker began to move backwards again, dragging her along. He intended to take her with him. She didn't have a choice. Her eyes locked with Leon's as he got steadily farther away. Then a bang cut through the silence and she felt something hot and wet hit her face. Wesker's grip loosened then his arm fell away. She stood perfectly still as he fell to the ground behind her. Her eyes caught sight of Barry's raised gun. The barrel was smoking. He shot Wesker. Then her legs folded.

Leon rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her away from the body before letting her sit on the ground. Her entire body was shaking as she glanced at Wesker's still form. His sunglasses were still on but the giant hole in his forehead was a clear give away that there was no life in the eyes behind him. People began moving around her. She didn't really notice though. Her eyes were locked on his body. Sherry dropped to her knees next to him. Her pale hands touched his face in a gentle caress. Ada felt tears well up. She wasn't crying for Wesker. It was just so strange to think that he would never be around again. She would never do another job for him. He would never harm her. They would never be together again. Why did that bother her so much?

Sherry lowered her head to his. Ada could clearly see the tears falling onto his up turned face. The girl was completely torn apart. She was well aware of the history between the two of them. He had kidnapped her after her parents died and since then been her entire life. She suddenly felt terrible for the younger woman. Her life was completely surrounded by him and now he was gone. She just didn't get it. Why had it been so hard to kill him before? Was it really so hard to believe that no one had ever shot him in the head? The man was lightning fast. Maybe that was really all it took. Leon was still sitting with her as she looked around the rest of the room. The red head was helping Claire stand up. The agents were all holstering their weapons and talking. Barry was still staring in the same place, arms hanging loosely to his sides. He looked lost. Chris walked slowly forward to stare down at Sherry and her lost master. The scene was more sad than happy as it should have been. Then a scream tore through them all. Jill was standing in the doorway with her hands over her mouth.

________________________________________________________________________

Sherry felt more than heard the gunshot. She knew what had happened even as Leon rushed Ada away from the body next to her. She didn't want to move. Didn't want to risk seeing him. It couldn't be real. He couldn't be dead. Finally her tear filled eyes moved down to the floor. Wesker lay there. His eyes still hidden. She took a shaking breath as she saw the horrible wound. It was huge. Blood was still pooling around his head even though he was obviously dead already. She fell to her knees by his head. Her hand gently touched his cold skin. She wanted him to bat her hands away and tell her to leave him alone. She wanted him to growl. Anything other than lay there. This couldn't be real.

She lowered her head slowly towards his. Her vision blurred as she pressed her forehead to his. She could feel the cooling blood against her skin. She didn't care if she was covering herself in his blood. She just wanted to touch him. To be with him as his body slowly cooled in death. She probably would have stayed that way if Jill hadn't burst into the room screaming. Her head snapped up as the other blond ran over to them. Jill dropped to her knees on Wesker's other side. She wasn't crying but her face was manic. She looked absolutely insane. Sherry wasn't upset enough to forget what Wesker had done to her. Jill was far more connected to Wesker than she was. He had managed to create a controlling agent using his own blood. That way Jill would always be able to find him when she was done with whatever task he had sent her on. Sherry was willing to bet the other woman had felt Wesker's death.

Jill gripped the mans shirt and jerked his body upright. She looked furious. Her blue eyes burned as she looked at his crimson covered face. Sherry didn't dare move for fear that Jill strike. No one else in the room moved. Chris was standing behind her, looking as though he wanted to do something. Jill shook Wesker's still body several times. She growled in frustration.

"Damnit Wesker!" she screamed at his black face.

Sherry's mouth fell open.

"Wesker! Wesker! Don't you die! Don't you dare die!" she screamed.

Chris stood behind her, looking both shocked and heartbroken.

"It hurts! Why did you have to make me hurt so much!?" Jill screamed as she finally started to cry.

She pulled his cold body into an embrace. Her body shook as she cried against his shoulder.

"I never had a point! After the…mansion there was no reason….other than…looking for you! Then you….you did those things to me….now it hurts so bad!" she continued to cry against him.

Sherry, along with the rest of the room watched in muted shock as Jill shook with pain. Her body was shaking terribly as she held his body against hers. Part of her face and shirt were covered in his blood. Sherry touched her own face. Her fingers came away red. Her head tingled. It was probably an effect to his mutated blood. Jill had quieted down but was still holding Wesker to her. Chris must have finally had enough. He moved forward and grabbed Jill under her arms. He tried to pull her away but she refused to move. He sighed and sat down behind her. He wrapped his large arms around her middle and held her. He was obviously comforting her. She felt renewed tears spill out. He was comforting her. She had no one to that for her. She had to deal with her pain on her own. The only person who could make her forget the pain was dead.

**A/N: Yes I killed Wesker. I don't want any hate mail about it. Seriously. Wesker is my fav but he is a serious dick. I'm not done with this story so please don't freak out and stop reading just because of this chapter. Read on. You never know what could happen. As of right now I know what I intend to do with the next few chapters but as for the long run, not so much. We all know that Wesker wont effin die so there is always that chance that I'll bring him back. **

**Point of this note being: NO FREAKEN HATE MAIL CAUSE OF THE WESKER CRAP. ILL END THINGS RIGHT EVENTUALLY, UNTIL THEN JUST READ AND BE HAPPY WITH IT! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

Barry Burton killed Wesker. He was the one to finally take the insane former captains life. He was shocked. It wasn't that he wasn't happy with his action. It was just shock. The man who had cost so many of his friends their lives was dead. The man who had threatened the people who mattered most to him was dead. Albert Wesker was dead. It was a feeling that made him want to jump for joy. Why couldn't he do that? Why hadn't he and Chris hugged and shook hands? Why weren't all the people in the room rejoicing?

Maybe it was Jill's reaction. The woman was literally fallen apart right there in front of them. Chris had explained Jill's condition to him. He knew she was forced to follow Wesker's commands but why was she so destroyed about his death? Chris had looked totally defeated but he still held onto her. Barry just didn't get it. No, he did. He wouldn't care at all if Kathy cried over another man. He would still help her through it. Chris had that same connection with Jill even if they weren't married.

He glanced at his colt. The weapon felt heavier than it ever had. His eyes moved to where Steve was hugging Claire. The two were holding onto each other tightly and speaking in hushed voices. Leon was crouched near Ada who looked completely lost. All the others were standing together in the corner. They looked as though they didn't know what to do now. Just like he must look. He really didn't know what to do. Should he try to help Chris move Jill away from Wesker's corpse? Probably not. Then his mind started to work right again.

"Chris, we have to destroy him." he said in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

The blond glanced up at him. Chris didn't speak. Jill hissed from behind Chris.

"This guy never stays dead. He have to make sure he doesn't have a body to come back in." he prompted.

Chris nodded and released Jill. She retained her grip on the corpse even as Chris stood up. Leon finally left Ada and went to join him. Barry walked forward until he was standing next to Chris. The three of them stared down at their common enemy. Jill was still cradling his cold form against her chest. She didn't look like she intended to release him anytime soon. If they wanted to destroy his body, they would have to drag her away first. She would never let them touch him otherwise. Ada stood up and walked past them. She crouched behind Wesker and gently touched Jill's shoulder. Jill looked up at her. Ada gave her a warm smile.

"He's gone." she said to the other woman.

Barry knew she was trying to help but he really wasn't sure the raven haired woman could talk Jill away.

"You have to let him go. It's going to hurt no matter what. You don't have to hold onto him. He's already gone." she said.

Jill didn't move but she was listening. Chris glanced over at him. Barry tried to give him a reassuring smile but he was sure it looked wrong.

"He's not dead!" Jill yelled.

"Honey he's dead. He won't come back this time. Remember how to kill the infected creatures? You have to shoot them in the head."

Jill's body froze as she stared at Ada. Barry had to admit that Ada was smart. He hadn't much thought about that when he pulled the trigger. All he thought about when he did it was Enrico. He saw the Bravo's slumped body in his mind as he let fly that fatal bullet.

"You need to get Chris. He needs you." she said calmly.

Jill glanced back at Chris. Barry was sure that Ada was getting through to her. He saw Wesker's body fall somewhat in her arms, her grip loosening.

"Come on Jill." Chris said as he offered her a hand.

She took one last long look at Wesker before gently laying his body back down. She took Chris's hand. He led her from the room after nodding to Leon. Barry glanced at the blond agent.

"Okay let's get him out of here. We can take him straight to the Crematorium on 8th and Oakville." he said before moving towards the body.

Ada moved away as Leon grabbed the dead under his arms. Barry took hold of his legs. Together they lifted him and started for the door. Ada ran ahead to get the elevator. Barry caught one last glimpse of the blond girl sitting on the floor. Her face was covered in blood and tears. Her eyes were bloodshot and a pure burning red.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire held Steve as close as she could. She never wanted to let go. She was a strong person but Jill's hysterical cries were enough to rattle even her. She buried her face in his chest and tried to block out the sound. Steve held her just as tight and rested his cheek against the top of her head. They didn't move. Even after she heard Barry's statement. She didn't want to see it. She wasn't as familiar with the blond man as the others but she had met him when she was at Rockfort. He was a cold cruel man and the world would not suffer from his loss.

Steve's hold on her loosened and she finally looked up. Most of the people in the room were gone. It was only herself, Steve, Sherry, and the other operatives. The room was completely silent expect for Sherry's deep rough breaths. Steve moved away from her to check up on his team. She stared at the younger woman's small form. Sherry was still on her knees in a pool of deep red. Claire took a few steps towards her then paused. Sherry slowly stood up and turned to face her. Claire gasped as she took in the woman's face. Her face was covered in blood but it was vanishing. The blood was actually being absorbed into her skin. Sherry's eyes were what made her gasp. The once light hues were now the same molten red that Wesker's had been.

Sherry growled from deep within her chest. The operatives to her right all raised their weapons. Sherry suddenly raised her arm. Long worm like tentacles tore out of her skin and shot at Claire. She dived to the side. Plaster rained down on her as the wall was torn apart behind her. Sherry's twisted eyes moved to follow her. Steve raised his golden guns and fired repeatedly at the woman. Sherry dodged each shot with ease as she started walking towards them all. The others were all about to fire when they paused. Claire stared at Sherry and realized why. Her body seemed to be moving. The skin on her face seemed to tear slightly, as if it were stretched. Her black suit ripped apart as more tentacles tore from her skin. She didn't come for them though. She suddenly turned and ran for the window. Claire saw her take a jump over the railing and she disappeared from sight.

Claire and Steve ran to the edge and looked down. Sherry landed on the ground, sending cracks all through the pavement. It was then that Claire realized what she was doing. Leon and Barry were carrying Wesker towards a black hummer. She was going after Wesker. Barry dropped Wesker's legs and pulled out his gun. He fired at Sherry but she dodged each shot. Steve tugged on her sleeve.

"Lets go." he said and they ran out of the room.

Erik and the rest of the team were close at their heels.

________________________________________________________________________

Leon couldn't believe his luck. One monster gone and another one appears. Why did they have such a terrible time? Life never got any damn easier. He placed Wesker's body on the ground and pulled out his own gun. If he would have known what trouble this girl would be a long time ago, he would have left her to die in that underground laboratory. Barry was ahead of him, firing round after round from his .357 but it wasn't doing any good. She moved like Wesker. Her body a blur of motion as she dodged each bullet. He let his own weapon fire, hoping that she couldn't dodge them all. Several round smacked into her shoulder. She stumbled back but then seemed to just shake it off.

He heard more than saw the others arrive. More gunfire joined his. He could see little blossoms of blood explode from Sherry's side. She growled and swung her arm. It extended as it moved, knocking Barry off his feet. He glanced over and saw Claire and Steve also get knocked back. Her arm was moving. Like it was alive on its own. He could just make out what looked like giant worms moving over her. Was that uroboros? One of the operatives ran past him to the hummer. He didn't bother asking questions as he continued to fire. Hopefully the man was getting something to help them take this thing out.

Leon's jaw nearly dropped as the man returned with a classic rocket launcher. He recognized it as the same make as the one he used to kill Sadler not so long ago. The man dropped to one knee and took aim. Leon was suddenly glad that the curfew was still in effect. They would never be able to use such a weapon if there were people walking around downtown. All of Sherry's attention was focused on Steve and Claire. She wouldn't see the round coming. Leon grabbed Barry's arm as he heard the familiar whistle of the rocket firing. The two of them dove behind the hummer just as the explosion erupted behind them. The hummer was pushed by the force of the close blast. Leon didn't have time to move. His body was shoved forward by the vehicle. He saw Barry flying forward with him. That was the last thing he saw before something heavy hit him in the back of the head.

________________________________________________________________________

Ada had no time to return to Leon. She was forced to remain behind the parked car she had been 'acquiring" for them. The blast echoed off the building around them. She could easily see its reflection on the glass across from her. Chris and Jill were both crouched not far from her behind the same car. All three of them stood up even as chunks of concrete were still falling around the blast sight. The hummer was on its roof in the center of the street. Ada's eyes widened as she saw Leon laying near it. He wasn't standing up. She left her place of safety with the others in order to go check on him. She passed Wesker's body, which had been blown back some.

Barry was just starting to stand up as she arrived. He shook his head and went to Leon. He flipped Leon over and slapped his face some. Ada come over and kneeled down by them. Barry placed two fingers against Leon's neck. He nodded to her. She felt relief wash over her. At least he was alive. He must have gotten hit by one of the concrete chunks that was been flying around. She touched his forehead. He was still nice and warm. Barry grabbed his arm and pulled it up across his shoulders. Ada stood up and guided him over to the car. Barry could put Leon in the back seat. Jill was still standing by the car but Chris was gone.

Ada looked back to see Chris crouched new Claire. She sat up and they both stood. Steve was already standing not far from them. He was helping some of his team mates up. Ada finally looked towards where the monstrous Sherry had been standing. Her eyes widened at the mess that was left behind. Sherry was still fairly in tacked. Her entire arm was missing and most of her chest was ripped apart. Ada could see the white of bone from Sherry's exposed rib cage. What was even more horrifying was that her chest was still moving up and down. She was still alive!

Jill walked past Ada and went down the side walk. She stopped when she finally came to Sherry. Both Barry and Ada watched as Jill crouched down and looked the woman over. Ada took a few steps closer. Sherry was a mess. The entire right side of her upper body was torn apart and burning. Her face was half charred and her chest nearly skinless. Ada held back the bile as she plainly saw Sherry's lung pumping beneath the ribs. She could only imagine the horrid smell that must have been overwhelming Jill. Burnt hair and flesh. Ada was familiar with both and wasn't eager to get any closer. Sherry's racking cough made all heads turn towards her.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill stared down at the destroyed figure before her. She was looking down into Wesker's eyes. That same glowing red. A single drop of color on the right side of Sherry's face. The rest was a deep charcoal. Jill licked her fingers and put out a small flame that was burning in the woman's hair. Sherry coughed several times. Her exposed lung jerked with the action. Normally Jill would have never gone near her. The smell alone would have been enough to trigger her gag reflex. Yet here she was. Her blue eyes locked with the red ones. She knew exactly what had happened. Wesker's uroboros infected blood had been absorbed into Sherry's skin, infecting her as well.

Sherry was staring back at her. The two blonds had never interacted much. Jill only ever saw Sherry when Wesker took her with him to the main labs. That wasn't very often. The girl had been nothing more than an experiment then. She never spoke unless addressed and was always off fighting something. Wesker had said she was just a test model. He intended to make a better version of her. Jill hadn't believed it for one second. He looked at Sherry differently than he looked at anyone else. The damn girl meant something to him. While under his control it had made Jill jealous. Now it only sickened her. The girl was probably 20 years or so younger than him. She wasn't sure of Sherry's actual ago so she couldn't be sure. It didn't matter now.

Her heart gave a painful throb as the thought. She hated that it hurt so much to think of his death. She should be happy. Why couldn't she be happy? Her thoughts were paused as she noticed something happening under the ashes of Sherry's face. Jill reached down and brushed away the blackness. Underneath she could the pink tint of new skin. Sherry was healing. She was healing fast. That must have been a result of Wesker's blood as well. The girl would heal if left alone long enough but it would take weeks. She was healing in seconds. Jill didn't know what to do. She could kill Sherry right now and end this but some part of her fought it. It was Wesker's damn control again. Even in death he was influencing her actions. Standing up, she growled and brought her foot down on Sherry's throat. The sickening snap of her spin bounced of the buildings around them. She didn't feel bad at all as she turned to go back to Chris.

________________________________________________________________________

This was a night that he would remember forever. Not to mention the night that would effectively end his career. Steve had seen and heard enough gore in the last hour than he cared to. As the blond brought her foot down, he decided that he was done killing. It didn't matter anymore that he was killing infected monsters. He just didn't want to do it anymore. That was the end. All he wanted was to go home and sleep. He wanted to sleep for days. Maybe when he woke up, the images of that torn charred body would be gone. Not likely but it was a good starting plan.

Claire and her brother stood staring at the approaching woman. Jill was her name if he remembered right. She had a look of cold sadness on her pale features. He could relate to that. He didn't even know these people and he was sad about the whole thing. Claire turned and smiled at him. She came and hugged him before turning back to her brother. Chris wrapped his arms around Jill and held her against him. Steve looked away, not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment. Erik tapped him on the shoulder.

"Steve….are we taking her body too?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah we probably should." he answered.

The two of them then walked pasted Claire and the others towards the woman's remains. Steve held his breath as he and Erik picked up the body. The smell would certainly make him throw up with his sensitive nose. They carried her over to an SUV parked on the other side of the road. Steve could flip the hummer later. Pinks hoped in the front and started to hot wire it. Erik released on of the legs and opened the trunk. He pulled the backseat down and they heaved the body up into it. Now for the guy.

Wesker was laying face down on the sidewalk about 5 feet from where Leon and Barry dropped him. The blast must have knocked him back. As Steve flipped him over, the shades slipped from his face. Pale blue eyes stared towards the sky before Steve threw the body over his shoulder. He went back to the SUV and loaded him in next to the woman. With both bodies in, he closed the trunk and went to Chris and Claire.

"Alright well I think Erik and I are going to go ahead and take them to the crematorium." he informed them.

Jill trembled some and Chris nodded. Claire stepped towards him.

"We are all going to be at Chris's apartment." she said.

"You do remember where it is right?" Chris asked.

Steve knew he was being asked to come more than invited. He nodded.

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as we're done. I have to go back to the base with them and clean up first. I can fill out my reports tomorrow." he said.

Claire smiled and hugged him again. Maybe things wouldn't be so sad after all.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire sat in the back seat with Leon and Ada. Barry had decided to go home and call his wife before he joined them at Chris and Jill's apartment. Claire sighed. The night had been so strange. She was relieved to be safe and with her friends again. Leon swayed next to her. He was still out cold. His body fell slightly against Ada. She moved her arm and let his upper body rest in her lap. She stroked his hair back. Claire smiled. Ada looked at him so…lovingly. The woman obviously cared about him. Leon had once confided in Claire about his feelings for Ada. She and Leon had once had a relationship but things changed. She wasn't the same after Rockfort and of course he started working for the government. They never got to spend any time together. They remained close for a while though. He had told her that he wanted to see Ada again. That he had really felt something between them.

Even after she had supposedly changed sides he was unsure about her. He really wanted to trust her. That was all lost after they found out she knew Wesker was alive. Leon had been hurt. He was still hurt. Part of her hoped that he would forgive Ada. She cared for him. That much was obvious in the way she looked at him now. Her deep eyes were filled with quiet concern as her fingers moved gently against his head. Maybe she would have a little talk with him when he finally came too. Ada had really changed sides. There was no way she would betray him again. Even if Wesker had lived. She wasn't going anywhere.

When they stopped. Chris hauled Leon upstairs with them. Jill went straight to the bathroom to wash Wesker's blood off of her. Claire certainly didn't blame her. Chris got some water and splashed it in Leon's face. The agent stirred some but remained out. He sighed and looked at Claire and Ada. Claire shrugged. She wasn't sure what to do. He didn't seem hurt. Maybe he was just exhausted. She knew she was. Ada stood up.

"Do you think we could lay him in a bed or something?" she asked.

Chris nodded.

"Yeah we can put him in my bed. I doubt Jill and I will be sleeping anytime soon." he said as he lifted Leon back up.

Ada followed him into the room. Obviously intent on staying with Leon. Claire waited for Chris to return. He took one look at her then went to sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into one of his bear hugs. She smiled at his familiar gesture. He hadn't given her a good Chris hug since after the airport incident. She hugged him back, enjoying every second of his familiar scent. Her brother was all she had of her family. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"So now that all that is over….I want to talk about Steve." he said with a wide grin.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yes he's a little rough around the edges and yes he mutates into a big…thing but he's really really sweet and he…" she started, expecting an argument about her choice in men.

Chris had always hated all her boyfriends and he was certainly going to tell her all about how Steve would be worse than even Bobby. Bobby being her kind of ex boyfriend. Chris usually referred to Bobby as "the idiot from state". Chris's answer surprised her.

"I think Steve is great."

It was simple but it stunned her. Her mouth fell open as she stared at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah. He really cares about you. You should have seen his face before we got to you." he said.

She smiled and hugged him again.

"So this one has your approval?" he half laughed.

She felt him nod against her shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31

Even in death, the body continues to remain active. Electrical currents move through the brain. The body goes through certain processes as it prepares to rest for good. Fluids leave the body, air escapes the lungs, and blood solidifies. Sometimes these actions give a false signal of life. In times long past, people used to believe their dead family were not actually dead. That was the time of vampires and the like. As air would release from the lungs, the mouth would open. Some would take this as a breath. The body may bloat and deflate, also giving the illusion of breathing.

It was this very action that made Erik jump in the driver's seat. He heard a subtle sigh and upon looking into his rear view, he saw that bastard's chest lower. If he hadn't known all the processes of death. He would think the man was still alive. He shook his head and turned. Steve laughed next to him. He gave the red head a clear look at his middle finger. After the night they had had, he didn't feel bad at all for being a little jumpy. Steve laughed harder and pushed his hand away.

They were about a mile and half away from the huge crematorium. That building would be their second to last stop before he could finally go home. He hadn't seen his kids in a month. He had missed Danny's birthday. Okay so third to last. He would have to bring a gift or the kid would think he forgot. He relaxed some as he thought of seeing his family again. Ellen was probably blond again. He almost laughed as he thought about his wife's constant change in hair color. She was convinced that she didn't look good as redhead like she was so she always died her hair different colors. Then something touched his foot.

He pulled the truck to a squealing stop on the side of the road. Steve was looking around for a threat. Erik opened the door and hoped out; trying to get a better look at what touched him. He couldn't see anything around the pedals were his foot had been. Steve also got out of the car. He walked around to stare inside the trunk as well. After a few seconds he looked at Erik.

"Okay I'll bite. What the heck just happened?" Steve asked.

Erik knew something touched him.

"Something touched my leg." he said sternly.

Steve started laughing immediately. He slapped Erik on the back as he doubled over in laughter.

"I'm serious Burnside. Something slid along my leg."

Steve continued to laugh.

"And I thought you were jumpy before." he said through deep breaths.

Erik was starting to get angry. He pulled out his flash light and searched under the seat. Nothing moved or looked particularly threatening. Maybe he was just jumpy. It had felt so real though. Sighting, he put the flashlight away and glared at Steve. The younger man rolled his eyes and went back around to the passenger side. They continued on their way.

After a few minutes he started to slow. He and Steve both leaned forward to get a better look at the man who stumbled out into the street in front of him. It was obvious almost immediately that he was infected. Steve sighed and jumped out of the truck as Erik pulled it to a stop. Steve pulled one of his golden handguns out and aimed it at the mans head. Then they heard it. Several more moans came from the ally to the left. Erik could see the down ally since it was several feet in front of the truck. Steve took out the first zombie then started walking down the ally. Erik leaned back in the seat. Steve would have the infected taken care of in a couple minutes then they could get this over with. He sat forward when he heard a low growl. It had come from outside the truck. He turned and looked right into the face of a classic t-virus tyrant. It lifted its giant clawed arm and plunged it into the truck. Erik only had enough time to curse before the claws smashed impaled his head.

________________________________________________________________________

A man in a white coat opened up the back of the truck. Their plan had worked perfectly. 00SB01 had been distracted by the infected and 00GH04 had easily taken care of Erik Deliny. Things were much to Easy. Pulling on a pair of latex gloves, the man touched Birkin's cold body. She hadn't been dead long. Her throat appeared to have been smashed. That was the killing blow. He wanted to examine them both further but time was short. If 00SB01 returned before they got the bodies out, he would certainly cause problems.

Four more men in white coats appeared from an ambulance parked around the corner. They loaded the two bodies onto stretchers and took them back to the vehicle. The first man smiled as Albert Wesker's body was moved out of the truck. He had always hated Wesker. The man was much too self absorbed for his tastes. He followed behind the small group. Oh Diego would be so pleased that they found them. Wesker and Birkin had been monitored for a long time. There was no way they could capture them alive. The only way to obtain the monsters would be to catch them dead. It sounded strange but when one knew anything about Umbrella's former activities, it really wasn't all that hard to accept.

He brushed a speck of blood from his ID badge. Henry Johnson. A plain name for an extremely not plain person. He had been the head scientist in Umbrella's South American Hive. That was until everything went to hell. He had managed to hide while the worst of the fires burned out so to speak. Then Diego Rodriguez contacted him with an opportunity he couldn't ignore. Come and work for him with a full lab and staff. At first he was concerned about a trap, but then he was contacted by some of his surviving coworkers. They had all been offered the same deal and taken it. That had decided it for him.

When he found out about Wesker, he nearly laughed himself to death. First he found out that the former scientist had died, bringing him great amusement. Unfortunately when Diego informed him that Wesker was very much alive, he felt hatred burn up within him. Diego wanted him to capture Wesker and figure out what he had done to make himself to strong without the risk of mutation. Albert Wesker was always out doing him. They had been at the academy together. He remembered the embarrassment he felt when Marcus had taken Wesker and Birkin as his favorites over him. He was so much better than them. Birkin had been unstable even then. Wesker had been as cool and calm as ever. That man was unnatural.

He took his place in the passenger and the ambulance took off. He wondered how long it would take 00SB01 to get back and find his friend dead. Henry was a little curious as to how 00SB01 hadn't felt the other tyrant's presents. 00GH04 was crouched in the back of the emergency vehicle. Its thick sexless body pressed against to the doors so as to avoid contact with the scientists and bodies. The creature was a power house but it feared them. They had trained it that way. It would only attack those it was ordered to. He smiled with pride at his accomplishment. No one had trained a tyrant before him. 00SB01 didn't count since he had retained his humanity. Henry had wanted to bring the creature back with them but that would take too much effort. 00SB01 was strong and extremely crafty. Henry again smiled with pride.

The young Steve Burnside had been worked in his lab. The t-veronica virus was truly magnificent. After that bitch Alexia Ashford was killed, Steve was all that was left of that particular strand. They were lucky to have found him. He was an amazing specimen. His abilities and reaction to the virus were the same as Wesker's but they knew Wesker hadn't used the t-veronica virus. He had used some other means and they were about to find out exactly what that was. Wesker had been dead mush longer than Sherry he guess based on the look of his wound and body. They would still be able to find out all his secrets thankfully.

There was a helicopter waiting to take them to a facility not far from the city. It was set up as a medical health clinic for the financially unfortunate. He laughed every time he thought about the things they were doing inside. He was about to call ahead when a tap on the glass behind him made him pause. He glanced back at Luis Baker. The dark haired man moved the glass aside and addressed Henry.

"Sir, I got something here." he said quickly.

Henry felt his face get hot as he realized what Luis was saying.

"Birkin is still healing. It's slow but steady. She's not dead and will probably be conscious in a few hours." he said.

Henry relaxed. The problem was with Birkin, not Wesker. He didn't feel like dealing with Wesker's quick tongue today. He had never met Sherry Birkin. He had been forced to interact with her parents on many occasions. William was always paranoid and superior. Annette was a bitch but she was at least polite in a public setting. He wondered if she had taken after then despite being raised by Umbrella's biggest asshole. That was something he just might find out. There was no way he would kill her without reporting to Diego first. The older man might want her alive.

"Just monitor her. We will worry about it after I talk to Diego."

"Shit!"

Henry turned and looked into the back.

"Sir something just fell out of Birkin….its moving around!" Luis yelled.

Henry shut the window and locked it. Then he pressed a button on the dash, locking the back doors. Whatever it was, he couldn't let it get out. Luis and the other man started to stand up and panic. He and the driver remained calm. He watched through the small window as the other scientist tripped and fell. Then he started choking. Henry couldn't tell what was happening.

"Sir it just crawled into his mouth!"

He stared as the man stood and held his throat. Then he started trembling. Mutating. Henry turned back forward.

"Let's speed it up." he ordered.


	32. Chapter 32

Jill scrubbed her body down as she let the hot water wash over her. She had never wanted to be clean so bad in all her life. The water around her feet was still tinted pink with Wesker's blood. Her mind was still buzzing as she tried to work things out. The number one thing being why she hadn't mutated like Sherry. Wesker's blood had been all over his face, hands, and chest. Sherry had absorbed it and become a monster. Jill was fine. She felt exactly the same. Well not the same but not infected. She felt terrible. The scars on her chest were aching terribly. She assumed it had something to do with Wesker's death but she didn't want to deal with it. Why couldn't she just suddenly be happy?

She moved the shower curtain back some and glanced at the sink. Resting on the counter were a pair of black reflective shades. His shades. She had picked them up as they left. Something in her had said she should. It was probably stupid but she couldn't help it. When the water finally ran clean, she shut it off and got out. The air around her felt cold. Maybe she could ask Chris to turn up the heat. Taking a few minutes to dry off, she pulled on fresh clothes and exited the bathroom. Chris and Claire were alone in the living room. She had easily caught Ada and Leon's scent as she passed her bedroom so she assumed they were in there. Chris smiled and stood to greet her.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

She smiled and set the sunglasses on top of the TV. Chris glared at them before looking back at her.

"Yeah I feel fine, just kind of shook up." she answered.

"I hear that." Claire said from behind Chris.

All three of them smiled.

"Is Leon okay?" Jill asked.

Chris nodded.

"Yeah we figure he's just exhausted. He and Ada are in the other room. I think we should let him get some rest before we try to wake him up again."

She nodded.

"Any word from Barry or the others?" she asked, curious as to why no one had arrived yet.

"Barry is still at home, he said he wanted to take a shower and talk to his family more. We haven't heard from Steve yet but we don't expect to for a while. He had a lot to do before he was free." Chris answered.

Jill took a deep breath and went to the kitchen. She was suddenly really thirsty. She downed 4 cups of water before returning to the living room. Claire was lounging on the end of the couch. Chris was staring blankly out the window. Jill sat at the other end of the couch and sighed. This evening had been way to stressful. Why was she so tired? She didn't normally feel like this. She felt drained. Her head drooped as she felt her heavy lids sink some. Claire sat up and touched her shoulder.

"Tired?" she asked.

Chris turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jill answered.

"Do you want me to boot Leon out of the bedroom?" Chris asked in a playful voice.

Jill shook her head.

"No its fine, don't bother them. Why don't you make some coffee?"

He nodded and went to the kitchen. Claire scooted over to sit next to her.

"Jill…I know this has been so draining for you. I'm really sorry. If I hadn't been caught…" she started but Jill cut her off.

"No no, none of that. This has nothing to do with you getting caught. Wesker already had control. I would have been working for him whether you got caught or not." she informed the younger woman.

Claire smiled.

"Yeah but I was actually talking about what happened to Wesker."

Jill felt her eyes widen as she looked back at Claire.

"If I hadn't been caught then that whole situation could have been avoided. You might act fine but I can see what's going on. You're exhausted because you're emotionally drained from his death."

Claire was right on it. Or at least Jill thought so. It made perfect sense.

"He would have had to die eventually. Better now than never right?" she said.

Claire nodded.

"I suppose."

Chris came back in.

"Sorry, it's going to be a few minutes. You know how that coffee maker gets."

Jill nodded and leaned back into the cushions. It was probably a bad idea. She was so comfortable that she might fall asleep.

"Wake me up when the coffees done." she mumbled and let herself slip into the welcoming darkness.

________________________________________________________________________

Steve called in the rest of the team the second he saw what remained of Erik's head dangling out of the window. What happened, he didn't know. Nick was busy taking samples of some unknown tissue on the glass near Erik's head. Steve had already told them it was from a tyrant but they needed to know more if they were to find out who killed him and took the bodies. He almost didn't have the heart to call Chris and tell him. He would surly freak out. Of course the two were still dead; their bodies had just been stolen. That was all. Slick rubbed his jaw and walked up.

"So tell me again what you heard." he said in his thick Russian accent.

"We stopped so I could take out a few infected in that ally. I didn't sense or smell anything like a tyrant near us. If I had, I wouldn't have left him alone. I never heard a damn sound. When I got back, this is what I found." Steve repeated.

The Russian nodded and looked around.

"No footprints, no fingerprints. Who ever they were, they knew what they were doing." he said.

Steve agreed with that much. These body snatchers were no amateurs. His gaze drifted down the road towards the corner. He walked down there and looked around. Nothing still. He caught the faint scent of the blond but it was an old trail. Who ever had taken her must have loaded her into a vehicle to transport her. He would have been able to follow the scent but it was cut off. Slick walked past him and examined the road.

"Someone needs to check their truck out." Slick mumbled as he stood back up.

Steve went to his side and looked at the ground. There was a small puddle of something black on the ground. It smelled like oil.

"Perhaps the ones who took the bodies." Slick said to him.

Steve again nodded.

"I'll go farther down the road, see if there's a trail. Go let the rest of the team know what we found."

Slick turned and jogged back around the corner. Steve ran ahead, looking for more black spots on the gray road. He found a few about a mile down the road but that was it. He ran three more miles before turning back. There was no trail to follow. He cursed. Why hadn't anything gone right lately? His golden eyes burned as he felt exhaustion set in. He hadn't rested since his transformation. His legs felt heavy as he arrived back at the truck. No one else had found anything so they decided to get Erik's body and the truck out before any cops showed up asking too many questions. Steve waited until they were back at base to call Claire. She answered after only a single ring.

"_Steve? Did everything go okay?" _she asked.

"No. Actually something really strange happened."

There was a pause.

"_They didn't…"_

"No, they are still dead; at least I think they are."

He sat down.

"Erik's dead. It looks like a tyrant killed him. We stopped because there were some zombies. I went to kill them and when I got back, he was dead and the bodies were gone. Someone took them. There was no trial, no fingerprints. If they were alive, they would have left a trail, blood or something." He told her.

He waited while he heard her repeating everything to whomever else was there.

"_So what now?" _she finally asked.

"Well right now, half the team is going with Erik's body to take him back to his family. The rest, including me are going to stay here until we figure out something. I still have to clean up, and then I can still come over if you want."

"_Of course I want you to. Chris obviously has some questions. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah I'm fine. Just shook up. Erik was not only my leader, he was my friend. I can't think of anyone who would know about Wesker and Sherry and want to take them." he said with a sigh.

"_Yeah I know. Just get over here. We can talk about it then." _she said.

"Alright see you soon." he said and hung up.

He watched as they cleaned up Erik and loaded him into a body bag. His heart ached but he ignored it. Pinks and Slick would be staying. Pinks was already done with his shower and now stood with a sour expression on his face near the back wall. Slick ran a hand over his blond hair. The other two were busy with Erik. He took a deep breath and started removing his gear and weapons. He needed to get cleaned up. The longer he stood there the longer he was going to have to see Erik's body in his mind. Maybe he could shut it out for at least a little while. He strode past Pinks and went into the bath room. He was going to wash his face and hands.

Steve changed into a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt before remoistening his weapons on his hips. Pinks and slick had done the same and were prepared to leave. The base was empty except for them. They loaded into one of the smaller vehicles that were kept there and headed for Chris's place. Maybe they could figure it out there. Chris and the others knew more about Wesker's history. They might know who could've taken the bodies. He really hoped so. He wanted to get his hands on the men who had Erik killed. He glanced at his comrades. They all looked how he felt. Sad, sick, and tired. Maybe they should make this quick and head back. He was sure they could use a good nights rest. He didn't know if they could sleep after what had happened but it couldn't hurt to try. Steve took a deep breath and stopped outside the apartment building.


	33. Chapter 33

Henry had then put Wesker's body into a tank. He didn't need the man decaying and stinking up the place. Plus the fluids in the tank would keep him fresh. He hated to put the autopsy on hold but Birkin was alive and had to be dealt with first. Diego had decided that they should keep her alive. He knew the Sherry had been infected with whatever virus William Birkin had come with before his death. Perhaps she was even more valuable than Wesker. He had Sherry strapped down to a table in the center of the lab. On the helicopter ride she had managed to re-grow her missing arm. That had been impressive to say the least. He had even taken the time to take notes on it.

Luis and his friend were both dead. A team had been waiting for them when they got to the heliport. The two mutated scientist had been captured and moved via a ground team. He and the bodies had taken the helicopter. It was a risk considering he didn't know what had left Birkin and infected them but he assumed it was a one time thing. He had been right. Sherry hadn't let loose any more problems since then. He couldn't wait to get to work on her. He could work on her now while she was still out but he wanted to talk to her. Maybe she could simply tell him what was inside her. He would still cut her open but the point was to have an idea going in.

He leaned back in his plush leather chair as he waited. The amount he was about to learn was amazing. It was killing him to wait. He was a man of science. He wanted to dig into these subjects and find out what was making them tick. In Wesker's case, what had made him tick. Henry smiled again as he glanced at the line of tubes to his left. Albert Wesker's body floated there. The large bullet hole in his forehead was all but cleaned by the fluids around him. His always perfect blond hair moved messily around his pale face. Henry stood and went to stand in front of the tube. He tapped the glass.

"You know I hate you." he said to the dead man.

There was no response.

"I hated your perfect hair, your perfect eyes, and your perfect body. I hated that irritatingly quick tongue of yours. I hated your brilliance. No matter what I did, you were always one step ahead. So much for that. Umbrella kicked you out. They turned you into nothing more than an under cover piece of trash. You must have really been money hungry if you bought their story about the mansion. The great Albert Wesker reduced to nothing more than a S.T.A.R.S. captain. And you died."

He ground his teeth together.

"Only to come back! How the hell did you do it! You're still perfect! Nearly 10 years later and you're still so damn perfect. No mutation! How did you beat me again! I can't solve the mutating problem!" he shouted in the silent lab.

The only sound other than his pounding heart was the soft breathing of the girl on the table behind him.

"Henry relax." came a voice form behind him.

He turned to see Diego Rodriguez standing in the open doorway. His thick black hair tied back into a pony tail which rested on the back of an extremely expensive pinstripe suit. Henry felt his face turn red as the other man walked farther into the room. He stopped and looked at Wesker.

"I know you hate him but please don't be so boisterous about it." he said in a nearly hidden Spanish accent.

"I apologize sir. I just have a long history with him."

"No need to apologize. I can understand. I knew Albert. He was rather….egotistical to say the least." Diego laughed quietly.

Henry nodded and went to stand over Sherry.

"She should wake up soon. Then I'll be able to get started. I don't want to be elbow deep in Wesker when she wakes up so I've put him on hold." he informed his boss.

"Oh I agree. How do you think she will react to seeing her master in that tube?"

He wasn't sure.

"Well from what we were able to gather, I fear she might panic or get extremely upset. I can't begin to guess what may happen. I have this room set to seal off if anything goes wrong."

"Very good. We can't have her getting out. Good job Henry." Diego praised him.

He felt pride blossom in his chest.

"Was there anything you needed sir?" he asked.

Diego shook his head.

"I just wanted to come and check things out."

He was still staring up at Wesker's dead body. Henry wondered if there was more to what he wanted than just to know what Wesker had created.

"Oh well might I advise that you leave. I wouldn't want you in here if something were to go wrong when she wakes up."

Diego nodded and started back towards the door.

"Yes I think I'll watch your little venture from my office. Good luck Henry." he said and shut the door behind himself.

Henry took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He was really starting to wish this girl would wake the hell up.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris punched the wall as Claire closed her phone. Wesker had done it again. He didn't doubt that the ones who stole his body worked for him. They probably knew exactly how to bring him back. Damnit damnit damnit. Claire was sitting on the couch quietly. He assumed she was thinking over the same things he was. His eyes fell over Jill's sleeping form. How would she react knowing he might come back? He felt sick as he imagined her happiness. She would try to hide it from him but he knew what to look for. All he would have to do would be look at her eyes.

He pulled out his phone and quickly told Barry the new developments. He had heard Barry kick something and curse. Just as he had. Barry was on his way, much like Steve. Soon they would all be there. To do what? What could they possibly do? The only thing Chris had known about Wesker's organization was that it was based in Africa and that Excella had been in charge of it. She was dead and after Wesker had died he assumed they had disbanded. There was slim to no chance that the bastards were still even in that continent. If Wesker ended up being brought back, he figured Jill would know. It wasn't a solid thing but he could ask her when she woke up. She hadn't known he was alive before so why would she know now. He sighed as he shot down his own theory.

He was going to have to bring someone else in on this. The BSAA was always an option. Wesker had certainly been a bio-terrorist in the past and what was to stop him from doing it again if he was brought back. If he contacted HQ they might help them not only find the bodies but they might work with them to shut Wesker down for good. He wasn't sure if it would work but it was a damn good place to start. Not to mention he had that friend in the FBI. They might be interested to know that someone is snatching up bodies, infectious bodies at that. Okay there's a second plan. He was feeling slightly better now that he had something to share with the others. He heard a light knock at the door and went to go answer it. Barry stood there looking grim.

"Hey." he said as he came in and sat down.

Chris stared at the older mans lined face. He looked tired and beaten. Chris didn't blame him. The man had just killed his former captain and all he wanted was for his family to be safe.

"Barry…" he started but paused as there was another knock on the door.

He cracked the door to see Steve's pale face staring back at him. He opened the door all the way and motioned for the redhead to come in. He went and took a seat next to Claire.

"Barry maybe you should go home, go see your wife and kids." Chris said.

"I can't just leave. I can't just walk away from this."

"Maybe you can, I think I figured out a way to deal with this and you don't even have to be here for it." Chris informed him eagerly.

All eyes turned to him.

"Claire, can you go see if Leon and Ada are awake, I want Leon here for this."

Claire jumped up and jogged down the hallway. While she was gone, Chris went and made Jill a cup of coffee before waking her up. The blond groggily thanked him before taking several sips. He offered more to the others but only Barry accepted. A few minutes later Claire and Ada walked out followed by an extremely unhappy looking Leon. He was rubbing the back of his head and carrying his coat over his arm. They all took placed either standing or sitting around the room. Chris cleared his throat and looked at them all. Seeing all the survivors of various situations, he wished some of the others were still around.

Chris couldn't remember the last time he had heard from the other S.T.A.R.S. Rebecca had remained in England with David in order to work with a lab there. The girl was turning into quite the success. His mind drifted to the other Bravo who had survived the mansion. Richard Aiken had somehow crawled out of one of the windows, survive the fall from the second floor, and move far enough away from the blast radius. When they found him, they were sure he was dead, Rebecca was called the time of death herself. Turned out the poison in that snake put him into some sort of coma. He showed up in the RPD not long after they got back in their helicopter. Rebecca had never been so happy. Richard got himself all fixed up and went straight home to his family. He sent them all a post card every year on the anniversary of the mansion incident.

"Okay I have two things that I think we might be able to do so that this isn't a lost cause." he started.

They all listened intently to his words.

"I can contact the BSAA headquarters and let them know that a well known bio-terrorist's infected body and that of his assistant were stolen. I think they will help us since that is a world wide threat. We don't know what's in Wesker's body but we all saw what it did to Sherry…." he stopped, suddenly feeling sick.

His eyes darted to both Ada and Jill. Ada still had some speckles of blood on the side of her face. Were they infected?

"Jill?"

She looked away from her cup and up at him.

"Why did Sherry react to Wesker's blood and you and Ada didn't?"

Leon looked over at Ada, obviously wondering the same thing. Jill seemed to think for a few seconds.

"Well his blood might not even be infectious normally. Sherry had some sort of other virus or something and it might have mixed wrong. I'm guess that Ada and I are fine because we are just human, there's nothing else in us."

He relaxed some at hearing her words.

"Okay good…anyway." he said, trying to get back on subject.

Ada wiped the blood off with the back of her hand, a look of disgust showing on her face.

"Anyway, we don't know if that's right so there's always the chance that their bodies might have the ability to infect others. So that's what ill tell HQ. I also think we might be able to contact my buddy in the FBI or Leon could go to the government and inform them of the risk these missing bodies pose."

Leon nodded.

"That's CDC's thing. I can get to them and let them know what's going on first thing tomorrow." Leon said.

"That's great!" Chris said, wondering why he hadn't thought of the center for disease control himself.

"Okay so we have a decent plan going. Right now I think we are pretty much safe. If they can bring the bastard back, it probably wont be for a while. I think we should all head home and get some sleep." he said.

Barry nodded.

"I'm going to drive out to Kathy's moms. Keep me posted." he said as he pulled Chris into a hug. He shook everyone else's hands and then vanished out the door.

Chris was glad he was going to see his family. Leon pulled his jacket on, obviously preparing to leave as well.

"I'm going to head back to the PD to straighten things out over the hotel. Ill get in touch with you tomorrow when I know something." he said.

He turned and looked back at Ada. She smiled at him.

"Since there aren't any cabs, why don't you let me walk you home." he offered.

Her face lit up and they said their goodbyes. The room fell silent around the last four. Chris sighed and went to help Jill up.

"You guys are welcome to crash here but so help me if I come out to get a drink and there are any clothes off…" he said.

Claire rolled her eyes and Steve turned red.

"Just kidding sis." he laughed while giving Steve a warning look.

Then he and Jill sleepily walked off towards their own room.


	34. Chapter 34

"_Henry honestly! How do you intend to get anything done when all you do is sit around and read those books?"_

"_These books will set me ahead William. Have you bothered to pick one up since we got here?"_

"_I read them all before I came to this facility. Why do you think Umbrella spotted me so young? I still haven't figured out why they want you."_

"_William leave the idiot alone and lets go, Marcus wants us in his office in ten minutes."_

"_Alright Albert, lets go prove ourselves superior yet again."_

Henry shut the memory away as he pulled back the pink flesh of Sherry's chest. What would old William think if he saw him now? He laughed and pulled a scalpel out to take a tissue sample. Birkin probably wouldn't have cared. He might have tested on his daughter himself if he was still alive. But he wasn't. He had lost his mind and given in to that ridiculous obsession with the G-Virus. They all knew it would be his end. Actually he thought Umbrella would kill the scientist long before he injected himself. Oh well, he died and that was the point.

Sherry Birkin was cut open before him. He was delving into her insides in an attempt to figure out what it was that his former opponent had hidden there. So far he had found only light traces of what could be considered Birkin's precious virus and some unknown variants. Nothing that was particularly impressive. The blood tests were all being rechecked. Why in the world couldn't he pick up on what had made her so strong? Hopefully Wesker would give him more results. Another memory suddenly returned to him.

"_I can't isolate the variant."_

"_Oh come on Henry, are you completely incompetent?"_

"_Have you finished yours?"_

"_Of course. Here let me see it."_

_Birkin pushed him from his seat._

"_I swear I have no idea how you have made it this far."_

_As always, Wesker walked into the room, casual and cool as ever. He placed an elbow on Birkin's shoulder and leaned down to watch him work. Henry glared at them both. The perfect pair. That was their nickname in the facility. No one could out do them. Henry wanted to show them up, he wanted to find something truly ground breaking that would put them to shame._

"_So Henry, will you be calling William to come and do all your work even after you've left this place?"_

_Wesker smirked at him, his ever present shades showing Henry his own furious face._

"I will figure out what you two did! I'll dissect every inch of her body until I do. Then I'm coming for you, you arrogant prick." Henry swore under his breath.

Wesker's dead body offered no reply. No cocky remark or self praising comment. He would never do that again. The thought calmed Henry. He had survived and the perfect pair had not. He was superior. Staring at the blond man in the tube brought around another thought. Wesker hadn't had his sunglasses on when they picked him up. That was kind of sad. He really had wanted to smash the damn things. Oh well. He pulled a small vacuum from under the bed and sucked up the blood that was pooling on the metal surface. Sherry being alive bled quite a bit.

________________________________________________________________________

Diego Rodriguez had worked for Umbrella his entire life. When the company went under he had taken to other things. His goal was to save their valuable research. Even though some of their experiments had been unethical and certainly pointless, there were things that should be saved. Unfortunately gathering the lost data and work was difficult. All the surviving scientists had taken their work and fled. It had taken him years to find them. During those years he had battled with Albert Wesker in collecting the data. Wesker had wanted it all as well but for what purpose, he couldn't be sure.

Finding out Wesker was alive hadn't much shocked him. The man was like a cock roach. He just couldn't be killed. No matter what you did to him, he always came right back. Diego smiled as he recalled his last meeting with the blond man. They had run into each other in Japan. There had been an Umbrella facility that hadn't been cleaned out yet. All their work and experiments were still fresh. Diego led a team in himself, only to find that they had been beaten to the punch. Black clad and shaded as always, Wesker politely greeted him. The man was nothing if not professional. He took all the treasures and ran, leaving nothing but pointless files for them to gather.

He sighed. It had been fun trying to outdo Wesker. Then they run out of facilities. All the data had been taken by one side or the other. The only true prize left being Wesker himself. The man was a true piece of craftsmanship. He was the most perfectly engineered tyrant. Super fast, strong, and smart all without mutation. Wesker had created in himself something that Diego desperately wanted to get his hands on. Now he had that chance. He hoped. Henry seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble with Sherry. He couldn't figure out her viral strand. If Diego recalled correctly, isolating strands hadn't been Henry's strong suit. Unfortunately he was the best they had.

He stood and went to the window of his large office. The sun was just setting, casting long shadows behind all it touched. His office was nearly dark. The only light was from that of his computer. It was showing him the lab where Henry was working. The rest of his oak desk was bare aside from the black phone. It sat alone on the far left corner. The phone never rang. It hadn't rang in almost 2 years now. That wasn't important now. What was important was getting to Wesker. He needed to know what had swum that mans blood. If he could get it then he could truly take Umbrella's work beyond what it ever could have been. It would not only serve as a weapon, but also as an agent to better the human race. They could effectively wipe out disease. There would be no more need for hospitals. No one would suffer. A smile crept across his face. Umbrella had been foolish in their dealings with viral science. Why make weapons? They could have made the world so much better. So much more worth living in. oh well. He could do that now. He could offer the virus to those who would have it. Let them choose to live a strong healthy life without fear. That was what he wanted.

________________________________________________________________________

_Dark blurry shapes. A light somewhere off to the side, slightly overhead. Pain. Not anything to worry about yet. Just pain. Adjusting position. Cant. Cant move. Everything's still there. Arms. Legs. All accounted for. Need to clear vision. Things starting to get better. Sound? A voice? What is it saying?_

"…Nothing like I thought. What gave you so much power? Where did it come from? I swear, even in death those idiots are making my life hell. If I could just get this all figured out then things would be so much easier. I'm willing to bet Birkin put this virus together himself. He always had a way of making things difficult to pick apart…"

_Birkin? William. Annette. Sherry. Me. Talking about William. Father. Pain. Where is he? The voice sounds so close. Can I reach out? Touch him. No. Arms are trapped. I'm not dead. Not dead. Need to sit up. Going to be sick. Feel sick. Stomach hurts so bad. Head spinning. Blood? Why do I smell blood? So much of it. Can't focus. Need to sit up. Going to be sick. Going to puke._

"Ah waking up I see. It can be a bit rough. Turn your head; I have a pan ready in cause you vomit."

_He knows I'm here. He knows what's going on. What is going on? Can I talk? No. My voice won't come. Can't make sound. _

"Ms. Birkin just relax, your body is readjusting to life. I'm afraid you were dead for some time. You're the lucky one though. Wesker never did come back."

_Wesker? Wesker. Wesker. He's dead. Shot in the head. I died? Why did I come back? Wesker was the only one who could bring me back. He's dead. He didn't save me. No one saved him. I could have. I could have taken him home. I didn't. I mutated. His blood changed me. His blood. In me. Where is he? Is he here too? I have to think. Focus. I can find him. I sense him close by. Still dead. _

"Sherry calm down. Your heart rate is reaching a dangerous level. I'm going to have to put you under if you don't."

_Can't calm down._

"Alright then."

_Pain in my arm. Weak. Dark._

__________________________________________________________________________

Claire unlocked the door to her small apartment and went in. Steve followed, closing the door behind him. She hadn't been to her home in a while so it pretty clean. She was happy about that. She didn't want Steve thinking she was some sort of slob. Claire went straight to the windows and shut the curtains. None of them had gotten much sleep last night so she fully intended to shut out the light and try to get a few more hours in. Steve looked dead on his feet. She guessed it was from dealing with his mutation. Once the curtains were all closed, she went to the hall closet and pulled down a few extra blankets and pillows she kept around. She tossed them to the couch and sighed.

"You're welcome to anything in the kitchen, not that there's much. The bathroom is first door down the hall and my rooms the last. Just ask if you need anything." she informed him.

He smiled and nodded. They were both too tired to really talk much. She returned his smile and headed for her room.

Once there, she shut the room and gratefully pulled off her clothes. She wanted to shower but really didn't feel like doing it until she got some more sleep. She pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and crawled into bed. It was cool and comforting. She snuggled into the covers and prepared to welcome sleep. Seconds turned into minutes as she laid there. Still no dream land. She tried changing positions but still couldn't coax unconsciousness in. after twenty minutes she sighed and gave up. Maybe Steve was still awake too. Claire went and opened her door, only to find Steve standing there. He looked stunned that she opened the door. One arm dropped to his side. He had been about to knock.

"Uh…." was all he managed to get out.

"I can't sleep." Claire said with a smile.

"Yeah same here. I thought maybe I would come see if you were in the same boat."

"Seems so."

They stared at each other. Claire noticed he was still wearing the jeans from earlier but no shirt. That couldn't be comfortable. She had a few pairs of boxers laying around that she wore, they would fit him.

"Do you want something more comfortable to wear?" she asked, pointing at his jeans.

"Uh sure I guess, but I'm not wearing girl clothes." he laughed.

"What are you 12?" she said and rolled her eyes.

She walked over to her dresser and started digging around. He probably didn't want the ones with hearts. Steve walked in behind her and sat on the bed. His pale features were a real contrast to her dark brown bedding. Finally she found a pair of white boxers with her collage's mascot on them. That was going to be the best he got. She tossed them to him and shut the drawer. He caught them and looked them over.

"I'll be so exposed." he said with an evil smile.

Claire laughed.

"Don't get any ideas."

She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. He looked at her then stood up.

"Guess I'll be right back." he said and left her alone in the room.

Barely thirty seconds passed before he strode back into the room with nothing but the boxers on. She grinned.

"Hey sexy."

He laughed and sat down again.

"You know I had a thought while I was stripping in your bathroom."

She turned her blue eyes to his gold ones.

"Maybe if we try sleeping together, we'll have more luck."

"Or maybe someone is just trying to get me out of my shorts."

He sighed.

"I'm being serious. I'm too tired to try that right now."

She laughed.

"Well since you put it that way." she said and climbed up into the bed.

He watched her, seeming stunned that she went along with it. Honestly she thought it was a good idea. They had been through so much that having another person there might make it easier. He waited until she was lying in the bed all the way before moving. She felt the bed dip as he settled in next to her. She was facing away so she couldn't really tell what he was doing. A few minutes passed. Then she felt him change position. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her slightly against him. Normally Claire might have been upset with such a move. She and Steve had gone through so much together that it didn't bother her at all. In fact it was really comforting. She scooted closer to him. He rested his cheek against the back of her head. Then Claire yawned. Sleep finally came to claim her.


	35. Chapter 35

William Birkin had always been the type to get the job done. He didn't always do what he was told, but he always got things finished. During his time at Umbrella, he accomplished many great things. The most well known of his works was the G-Virus. The G-Virus different from the other well known virus, the T-Virus in many ways. The most obvious being the instant mutation. The T-Virus reanimated the dead and slowly decays the living. The G-Virus mutates its host into nearly the same creature every time. William Birkin had created the virus with a specific thing in mind. Reproduction. A person or creature infected with said virus has the ability to pass on its genetics to another being. It was found unfortunately that the only ones capable of housing the embryo are those of the same genetic line as the original infected. Birkin had tried to clear up this problem but hadn't been able to do so before his death.

The former scientist had not only created the G-virus but also another strand that was unknown to his employers. He had worked on the strand in private, not even allowing his wife to know about it. He hid the virus inside his daughter before his death. Sherry Birkin had been saved from the labs, only to be captured by Albert Wesker a short time after. Wesker took the virus from her and then infected her with it. Sherry took to the virus as if it had been made for her. The creator having been her father, it could have very well been made for her. The virus turned her into a super soldier. She did not evolve into a superior human as one would have thought. Wesker raised the girl, bending her into something of his own.

Sherry had remained a drone. She never spoke out of turn. Where there had once been an energetic child there was now a thoughtless, controlled woman. She remained as such until Wesker brought her from their home in Africa to the United States. All the familiar scenery pulled Sherry from her controlled state. Suddenly she was a person again. Traits of her parents began to show through in her. Her dependency on Wesker reminiscent of her father's dependency on his virus. Sherry became attached to not only Albert Wesker but also his known enemy Chris Redfield. She had become a link between the two former S.T.A.R.S. Unfortunately that had been the end to both Sherry and her master. Their deaths happened within minutes of each other. Only one returned.

________________________________________________________________________

Sherry opened her eyes and looker blearily around the room. She was in a lab of some sort. It wasn't as advanced as Wesker's and certainly not as large. Her body felt strong but seemed to be held down. She glanced down at her arms and legs. A thick strap held her in place. That was not the only thing she saw. Past her feet, at the end of the room were several glass tubes. In one of them was Wesker. Her eyes widened as she took in his nude form suspended there. A single bullet hole rest in the center of his pale forehead. She growled, wondering who had taken their bodies. Looking around more, she saw cameras in a few of the corners of the room. There were no other people around but she could only assume she was being watched. So the question now was whether or not to break free.

Her body tingled some as she thought. She felt strange. A lot had happened that could be causing it. Not only had she returned from the dead but she was also infected with what it was that Wesker had put in himself. That was it. She felt more strength in her arms and legs. Without thinking about it, she flexed both and found the straps broken away. A smile crept up at the corners of her lips as she sat up. Who ever was watching didn't much matter anymore. She could take them, of that she was sure. It would probably help to have some idea of where she was of course. Not that she had any where to go. Her blue eyes rested on Wesker. Without him, she truly had no where to go. The ones she might have once called friends would want nothing of her. She wanted nothing of them. They had taken her life from her. The sound of a door opening made her turn.

"Sherry Birkin, welcome back." the small light haired man said.

His white lab coat gave him away for what he was.

"I'm Dr. Henry Johnson." he introduced himself.

She narrowed her eyes.

"We didn't think you would be joining us. Then you seemed to spring back to life, it was amazing."

"I've been known to do things like that." she said in a humorless tone.

He laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're back. Maybe you can help me clear a few things up. You see, I've been trying to figure something out but I'm not having a lot of luck."

"Try harder."

"I don't think I have to now that you're finally awake. Tell me, do you know anything about yourself? Your genetics, your viral makeup?"

Now she knew exactly what was going on. This man had taken her body to try and get at her father's virus. And Wesker's.

"I don't know anything. I was an experiment gone right." she answered coldly.

"You're more than an experiment. You could very well be the first step towards a new race."

Why did he sound like a nerdy version of Wesker?

"Is he dead?" he asked.

He would know what she meant.

"Yes. When you started to heal, I assumed he would as well but so far there have been no signs of life."

Her eyes rested on the body. Powerful eyes scanning his face. There was no movement, not that she expected any.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Well I can't do much more with you. What ever it was that they did to you, it's well hidden. I can still pick our friend apart and find out what it was he did to himself."

Anger flared up inside her. Pick him apart? He's dead! She swung her bare legs over the side of the table, prompting the doctor to take a step back.

"Sherry I didn't mean to upset you. Please. Why don't I get you some clothes and we can talk about all this over a cup of coffee."

She paused, forgetting her lack of attire.

"Alright." she said and the doctor vanished out the door.

She truly hoped that her gut was right. Something was telling her that Wesker wouldn't die from a single shot to the head. She had pulled the man from the lava herself. He had been blown apart by not just one but two rockets. Why had he gone down so easily from a bullet? Something wasn't right. She could feel it deep down. Albert Wesker had had something up his sleeve when those idiots broke in. He wouldn't have let himself get shot unless he had a plan. She just needed to figure out what that plan was. The doctor returned a few moments later carrying a pile a folded white clothes. He handed them to her and turned away. She pulled on the white slacks and tank top before slipping on the ever classic hospital socks. Complete with rubber on the bottom. Then she cleared her throat.

"Alright, the dining hall is just through here, follow Me." he said and turned to lead her out of the room.

The hall outside was narrow and painted a light green. Wood paneling and decorative pictures greeted her. It was almost like being in a hospital. When they entered the dining hall she realized that she actually must have been in a hospital. Bright open windows lined an entire side of the large open space. Doctors and patients alike sat at various tables eating and chatting quietly. Seeing the lab had made her think they were either underground or in some secret facility.

"Where are we?" she asked as she followed him towards the counters.

"We are in the Rodriguez Hospital for the financially unfortunate." Dr. Henry informed her.

She couldn't believe it. Was this guy a good guy?

"You can have anything you like, it's all free of course." he said.

She looked over the food, suddenly extremely hungry. Grabbing a tray, she started piling on food. Two turkey sandwiches, two fruit cups, one salad, four school sized cartons of orange juice, and a piece of delicious looking chocolate pie. The doctor laughed and led her over to a table where they both sat. She noticed that he only had a cup of coffee.

"I take it you were hungry?" he laughed as she pulled the wrapping off her first sandwich.

"I died remember? That takes a lot out of you."

Again he laughed.

"How do you feel? Are you tired, refreshed?"

She thought for a moment.

"Refreshed."

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. They didn't speak for several minutes. She was already through her salad when he finally spoke again.

"Sherry if you help me figure out what's inside you, I don't see any reason for you to remain here. My employer thinks we should confine you to this place but that's really pointless. If I can get him what he wants then I'm sure I can convince him to let you go."

Was this guy serious? "You honestly think you can keep me here if I want to leave?"

He set his cup down.

"Ms. Birkin I have dealt with many creatures like you, one of which being that red headed man who turns into the big green monster. If I want you to stay, you'll stay."

His tone made her blood run cold. He had a very stern look in his eye. For some reason she believed him. That didn't mean she had to show it.

"We'll see about that." she said and took a bite of her pie.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill woke up around 1pm. Chris wasn't in bed with her but she could easily hear him out in the other room. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the small bedroom. The sun was shining in through the windows, hurting her eyes. Sighing, she stood up and pulled on one of Chris's huge t-shirts. Her appearance didn't really matter much. When she opened the door, she could hear Chris talking on the phone. He was walking to Leon, she could tell by the topic. They were talking about the CDC. He glanced up at her as she walked in, giving her a smile before returning to his conversation.

They were out of coffee. Jill wanted to throw her empty cup against the wall but sighed and sat it down instead. She hated a morning without coffee. Brushing back a strand of blond hair, she went and collapsed into one of the chairs around the dining room table. She rested her hand against her hand and waited for Chris to get off the phone. After ten minutes he finally did and went to join her at the table. His concerned gaze met hers. He smiled before quickly jumping up and running into the living room. She waited for him to return, curious as to what he had gone for. A second later he appeared, holding a plastic cup. Jill grabbed the cup and took a big drink, not even caring that the hot coffee was burning her throat.

"Oh Chris you are a life saver." She laughed as she set the cup down.

Chris laughed.

"Yeah I knew you would like it. I didn't feel like getting more coffee so I ran down the street and got some from that corner café. Don't ever go in there. It's terrible. Teenagers everywhere!"

Jill couldn't help but laugh. This morning hadn't started out so well but having coffee made her feel better. She was finally able to notice something. She felt different. She felt a lot freer. Since returning from Africa, Jill had felt heavy. It was like she couldn't go back to living a normal life. But now…she felt like she could. It was refreshing. Chris was staring absently out the window from his chair. Jill suddenly felt terribly about all she had put him through. He had sat by and supported her no matter how mean or thoughtless she was. He even comforted her when…Wesker died. That was dedication. Her heart ached as she remembered all the times she had turned from him. He had only wanted to help. Why couldn't she have just let him in?

Chris stood and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and stared into it for a moment before shutting it. He did things like that a lot. She always figured it was because he was bored and had nothing else to do. He leaned casually against the counter and crossed his arms. He seemed to be deep in thought. Jill watched him. He was older but she could still see that youthful face from long ago. Only 9 or so years ago, they had been in Raccoon City killing monsters and battling for their lives. Why was she so stupid? If there was any body in the world that would love her even if she told him everything that she had done under Wesker's control, it would be Chris. She glanced down at the ring on her finger. He wanted her forever. She could live with that.

Jill stood and walked into the kitchen. Chris didn't say anything; he just kept staring off towards the fridge. She stood in front of him, finally catching his attention. He glanced down at her, offering a smile. When she only smiled back he opened his mouth but she didn't give him a change to speak. She leaned up and pressed her mouth against his. At first his body tensed under hers. She didn't blame him. Since the return from Africa, Jill had kept herself from him. Even after he proposed. They had had sex before of course. She just hadn't felt like it because of all that had happened. Now she suddenly felt that desire come back. She wanted to be with him again.

Chris wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer against him. She lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck. He leaned down to deepen their kiss. One of his hands traveled down her back, pushing her soft form to his hard one. Feeling the end of the large shirt being pulled up, Jill realized that she was wearing only her under ware and a bra aside from it. How convenient. She pulled away from their kiss, causing Chris to open his eyes.

"Bedroom." she said with a smirk.

He grinned back at her and they ran down the hall to their room.

Jill sat herself on the edge of the bed as Chris walked in, shutting the door behind them. He pulled his shirt over his head and started to pull his belt and holster off. She watched him for a moment before hesitantly pulling her own shirt off. Chris dropped his pants, leaving only boxers before climbing onto the bed with her. She scooted back as he crawled over her. His movements were slow, almost delicate. She lay back when she was finally all the way on the bed. Chris lowered himself down and kissed her. She knew the need he must have been feeling considering her past denial of his desires but he still moved slowly. He was doing it for her.

He kissed a line from her mouth to her ear, tracing her jaw line. Then his mouth traveled down her neck and along her collar bone. He moved down her chest, between her breasts. She had to work to keep her breathing slow. The trail of light kisses down her stomach almost made her laugh. He looked up at her, cocking one eye brow. She grinned and looked away innocently. She felt his fingers grip her panties before pulling them down. Once he had them off, he tossed them to the side and moved back up over her. She caught his mouth with hers and pulled him against her. She could feel him pushing against her through his boxers. A wicked smiled spread over her face as she lowered one hand to the space between them.

Chris gasped as she took hold of him. He rested his head on her shoulder as her hand traveled down the length of him before going back up. Jill continued her steady stroking even as she pulled his mouth back up to hers. After several moments, she felt his hand take hold of hers. He pulled her hand up and placed it on the back of his neck. Then his now bare member pressed against her opening. Jill arched herself against him, pushing him slightly inside. Chris hummed approval in her ear before slowly pushing himself deeper. She couldn't stop the small sharp intake of breath as she went all the way in. she had known it was going to be painful. Not only had it been a long time but her last sexual experience hadn't been the most pleasant one. She imagined the scars were still very real inside. Chris paused, looking into her eyes. Jill gave him a reassuring smile and he began to move slowly. The more he moved, the less it hurt. Each thrust brought about a new wave of pain but each wave hurt less than the one before it. Soon she was moving with him. He breathed heavily against her ear, sending chills down her spine. Jill moved with Chris, bringing them both dangerously close to climax. It was right around then that Chris suddenly froze. He pulled away from her, still breathing heavily.

"What…?" she started but he reached past her towards the night stand.

The sight of the wrapped thing in his hands made her relax some. Ever the protector, Chris had remembered the condom. Jill took a deep breath, glad one of them had thought about it. He rolled the latex over himself before coming back at her.

Jill moaned as he reentered her. Chris wrapped his arms around her as he thrust deeper. She copied his motion even as another moan escaped her lips. She had forgotten what it was like to be with him. When they had had sex before, it was always a rush. They would nearly attack each other. Only once had they taken it slow. It was after her terrible experience in Raccoon city. Chris had told her he thought she was dead when she didn't get out. When they saw each other for the first time after that, the meeting had been one she would never forget. Chris had taken her gently, exploring her body as if it were all new to him. He said it was because he couldn't believe she was alive. He wanted to memorize everything about her.

This time wasn't exactly the same but it was close. He was moving faster now but he wasn't just having sex. They were making up for all the hurt they caused each other. It was an apology and forgiveness all in one. Jill felt her body tightening up around him. Chris felt it too because he sped up. He obviously wanted them to come together. Jill kissed him deeply just as she felt her release. Chris moved slowly before shuttering to a stop. They both breathed heavily and stared at each other. Jill offered him a smile, which he returned. His forehead was beaded with sweat as he bent down to kiss her again. Then he rolled to the side to give them both air.

"Sorry…I didn't want it to go so fast…" he gasped.

She laughed.

"We have the whole day ahead of us…" she said and looked at him.

He raised one brow before laughing.


	36. Chapter 36

Claire glanced at the clock, shocked to see it was 8am. They had literally slept all day and all night. Her phone was above her head, reaching up she grabbed it. No missed calls. She relaxed and let her head fall back to the pillow. Steve was no longer wrapped around her. She turned and found him sprawled out on the bed. His arms were above his head and his mouth was slightly open. He looked really comfortable. She knew they should get up but she didn't want to disturb him. Maybe a few more minutes couldn't hurt. She scooted to his side and rested her head gently against his chest and snuggled into his side. Steve made a small sound but other wise seemed unfazed at her movement.

Claire somehow managed to fall back asleep only to be woken up an hour later. Steve had rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. Claire opened her eyes to find herself face to face with the red head. He was obviously still asleep. She could feel his chest rising and falling slowly against hers. She gently reached up and brushed some of his messy red hair out of his face. Her hand stopped as his eyes opened a few times. He blinked and stared at her. A smile crept over his face. She could see the mischievous glimmer.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me while I sleep?" he asked.

She hit him on the shoulder before moving away. He laughed and moved to get up.

"Sleep good?" he asked as he stretched.

"Yeah, I feel so much better. You?"

He nodded.

"Nothing more refreshing than falling asleep with a pretty girl." he said with a grin.

Claire couldn't help but smile. Steve was being more like himself.

"I can't believe we slept so long." She said as she glanced at the clock.

Steve nodded in agreement.

"Yeah wow. I never sleep that much. Wanna go get breakfast?" he asked.

She pulled the band out of her hair and let it all fall around her shoulders. It was messy from sleeping with it up. Steve stared at her, causing her to give him a questioning look.

"I've never seen you with your hair down. You look really pretty."

She blushed.

"Let's get breakfast."

He grinned and left the room. She followed him towards the bathroom. He grabbed his clothes and left her alone. After shutting the door, she quickly brushed her hair and put it back up. She didn't want to cut it but she didn't want to deal with it. She washed her face and quickly threw on some eye liner. She thought it was funny that she wasn't trying very hard. Normally it took her more than an hour to get ready in the morning. For some reason she felt like she didn't have to try as hard for Steve. She hadn't even realized she was trying to look good for him until that thought. She left the bathroom and went to get dressed. A tight black t-shirt and a pair of kaki Capri's looked good.

When she finally got done, she went into the living room. Steve was leaning against the now open windows. His golden eyes caught the sun as he looked back at her. It reminded her of cat eyes when they caught the light at night. He smiled and ventured farther into the living room, causing his eyes to return to the normal gold. Claire returned his smile and shrugged.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, any place in particular you want to go?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Nope, but pancakes sound really good right now."

He laughed and held the door open for her.

Outside, the world was so normal. People were walking around and chatting amongst themselves. No one had any idea what had happened such a short time ago. She envied them. The sun was shinning, birds were singing. Everything seemed so perfect. Only they knew that a madman might be coming back to life somewhere. She shook the thoughts away. Who knew when they would see Wesker again, if ever. She needed to relax and try to enjoy life. Steve gently bumped her shoulder. She glanced up at him. He opened his mouth to speak but her phone cut him off. She glanced down at the number and sighed as she saw Bobby's name appear.

"Hello?" she asked after flipping the phone open.

"_Geeze Claire I thought something had happened to you! Where have you been?"_

She sighed again. Claire had ended things with Bobby a few weeks ago. She had planned on evacuating him with her and the others because they had history but she didn't want him calling her all the time. That was something he was bad about. He thought that if he called her a lot, she would want to get back together with him.

"Hey Bobby. I'm sorry, I've been busy." she said.

There was a pause on the other end.

"_Hey I see you!" _he said excitedly.

She looked around, causing Steve to do the same. They paused on the sidewalk.

"Claire!"

She looked farther down the walk to see Bobby's blond head running towards her. He faltered when he saw Steve but kept coming. His light brown eyes moved from her to Steve and then back. She could see the jealously already.

"Hey Claire. Wow its funny being on the phone and seeing you like that." he half laughed, still shooting glances at Steve.

Bobby wasn't a very big guy. Steve was about an inch taller and much more muscular. He stepped slighter closer to her.

"Yeah it's crazy. Oh this is my friend Steve." she said.

Steve held out his hand. Bobby looked at him for a moment before taking his hand.

"Bobby." he said and looked back at Claire.

"Friend?" he asked, raising a brow.

She sighed.

"Bobby I'm not dealing with this today." she said in quietly.

Steve glared at Bobby.

"Not dealing with what? I don't get you Claire. You break up with me, and then make me think you want to be with me again, then I find you with another guy. What is going on?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I broke up with you. You called me 4 times a day. That's not me wanting to get with you, its you not leaving me alone. And I have the right to spend time with who ever I want."

Bobby huffed.

"Yeah sure, it's all me, like always…" he paused as Steve stepped in front of her.

He took a few steps forward, causing Bobby to take a few steps back. Claire didn't bother to break them up. She had had about enough of her ex boyfriend.

"Look. You need to go find some other girl to bother. Claire doesn't want you around anymore. Stop calling her, don't email her, don't even walk by her house. If I so much as hear one word about you bugging her, I'll show up and make sure you can't even remember how to use a phone." Steve said to the smaller man.

Bobby stood there with his mouth hanging open. Steve backed up until he was standing at Claire's side. He took her hand and started to walk by.

"Besides, she's already got someone new to pester her." he said with a smile.

Then they went to get breakfast.

________________________________________________________________________

Sherry sat alone in the lab. Her eyes were locked on the tube in front of her. Henry had given a private room but she couldn't stay away from Wesker. She knew that if she left him, they would cut him up. She couldn't stand the thought of him that way. The lights were all out except for the ones lighting up the tanks. Wesker's body was lit from behind, casting the features of his front in shadow. Sherry pulled the sleeves of her white long sleeve shirt down some. It was cold in the lab. Slowly, she reached out and touched the glass in front of her. It was ice cold. No doubt to keep the body inside intact. Her heart ached as she wondered how long his body would stay that way. How long before he stopped looking like himself? She didn't want to think about it.

A single strand of blond hair fell in front of her face. Sherry stared at it. Henry had said he couldn't figure out what was inside of her. She didn't know a lot about anything scientific. Her father and mother had worked with her some as a child, hoping she would follow in their footsteps. There were times growing up that she had been in the lab with Wesker as he worked on various things. She learned a lot from him during those times. Sherry plucked the thin strand of hair from her head and walked over to the nearest microscope. She knew she wouldn't be able to tell much from the hair alone but it was worth a look. She pinned it under the glass and turned on the light. As she looked at her own hair, memories of her parents filled her head. She remembered her mother trying to teach her about virology while her father was always working. William Birkin hadn't had time for his family. He was always worried about his work.

She smiled as she recalled the memories of how her father used to be. Before his work on the G-Virus, he had actually cared about them. She could remember him spending time with her. Teaching her as he mother would. She loved her father, even in spite of all the terrible things he did. It didn't matter that he infected her with the vary virus that ended up being his down fall. She understood all about it. William wasn't a bad person, he just got caught up. She didn't blame him or her mother. They probably shouldn't have had a kid since they worked for a company like Umbrella but they did. And it was her. At least she had the smarts of her father and good looks of her mother. She grinned. Wesker had said that too her not long before he died.

Deciding she couldn't figure anything out from the hair, she looked back towards the tube. There weren't any tubes or wires hooked up to him. How would they know if he came back? Her eyes rested on the unhealed hole in his forehead. That was how. If Wesker was returning, he would heal. That's what they were watching for. She stared at him for a long time. Then she turned and started digging through the various drawers around the room. She had to test something. The door was shut but the cameras were on. When she started, someone was sure to come and try to stop her. Her hand grasped the item she had been looking for.

Sherry pulled the sterile needle out and pulled the cover off. Then she ran to the tube. Climbing up it using the tube next to it, she balanced between them and ripped the sealed top off. The freezing fluid had a peppermint type smell to it. She wrinkled her nose before thrusting her arm into the water. The needle pressed easily into Wesker's skin. Then she pulled the end back. Dark red fluid filled the chamber, making her smile. Once the needle was full, she closed the top and went to the microscope. Why hadn't anyone come to get her yet? She let some of his blood fall onto a slide and then placed it under the lens. Wesker's blood swam with living cells. Had they even taken a blood sample from him yet? She noticed that all the cells were moving but they were dormant. None of them wiggled or really traveled. The just floated around bumping into one another.

After staring at the blood for a long time, Sherry started to wonder what it meant. She was almost a hundred percent sure Wesker wasn't really dead but she didn't know why he had done this or how to bring him back. Did he even want to be brought back yet? She didn't care. She wanted him back. Sherry took her hand and cut a small line on her palm with her nail. A small bead of blood appeared. Taking a deep breath, she let the blood fall onto the slide. Her blood mixed with his. Then she looked back through. A smile spread over her pale face as Wesker's cells suddenly burst back to life. She was the key to bringing him back. Her pale eyes looked up at the camera closest to her. Could it make out everything she had just done? Her mind started going. Everything rushed through her head in about 5 seconds, then she moved.

Her first action was to smash the control panel for the door. They would have to pry the damn things open. She turned and started grabbing the cameras. She smashed them all one after the other. This was going to have to be fast. She took the same needle and emptied it before injecting it into herself. She filled it back up with her own blood and ran for the tube. Someone pounded on the door but she didn't hesitate. She ripped the top off the tube again and shoved the needle down through the water and into Wesker's shoulder. Once the needle was empty she tossed it and turned to face the door. There were multiple people outside trying to wrench it open. Sherry rolled her sleeves up and prepared to face them. She heard the sound of water sloshing behind her. She spun to see Wesker's body jerking. His eyes were still tightly closed but he looked like he was having a seizer. Panic flooded through her and she smashed her fist into the glass. It was damn strong. A spider web of cracks spread from where her fist collided with it. She watched as slowly the entire front of the tube was covered. A single piece of glass popped out, letting a tiny stream of water shook past her. Then the entire front shattered. Sherry managed to throw her arms out to catch Wesker's falling body was water rushed past her.

She felt him fall into her, knocking her to her knees. His body was ice cold against hers. She was soaked from head to foot but it didn't matter. She pushed Wesker back some to look at him. He was on his knees in front of her, his upper body was being completely supported by her. He still shook and jerked. She was starting to freak out. He wasn't breathing and she was sure he should be by now. She turned as the sound of something buzzing came from behind the door. Was it a saw of some kind? They were going to cut away the door. Her hands found his face and lifted it so that she could look at him. His eyes fluttered, revealing the blue behind his lips. Then he started coughing. She felt relief wash through her as he took huge gulps of air and continued to cough. His fist clenched around the fabric of her wet pants. His head feel against her chest. Sherry held his head as he continued to cough.

When he finally looked up, she smiled. His blond hair was stuck against his forehead. She smoothed it all back like he always wore it. His blue eyes were locked with hers. She couldn't look away. He reached one shaking hand up and placed it against her neck. She smiled wider. The horrible screech of metal being torn apart interrupted their moment. Wesker looked past her at the door, his eyes starting to take on a more red tint. Sherry moved away from him to grab some spare clothes from one of the many closets in the room. She handed them to Wesker as he stood. He took them and immediately slipped the pants on.

"All to plan." he coughed.

She glanced at him.

"Huh?"

"You touched my blood after my death." he said while looking around. "I was really hoping you would, none of this would have worked if you hadn't been infected by my blood."

She smiled. She had known he had a plan.

"All this to get you're secrecy back?" she asked as they saw the first sight of the saw breaking through the door.

"That and to test you."

Her eyes found his.

"Perfect score." he smirked.

She grinned back as they prepared to force their way out of the hospital.


	37. Chapter 37

Ada sat behind the wheel of her Viper. The purr of the red cars engine helped to calm her nerves. The day had started out fairly decent. She had gone to breakfast with Leon before heading off to the garage where her expensive vehicle had been stored. She felt a lot better having something to drive. It had almost made her sad to lock the car up but things had gotten out of control and she didn't want anything happening to it. She had had the Dodge for a long time and certainly favored it to her Porsche. The smaller yellow car just didn't have the sleek design she had come to love.

Her eyes darted to the police station she now sat behind. Leon was supposed to be back by now. What was taking him so long? He had specifically told her to remain outside until he got back and it was killing her. She hated to not know what was going on. Just as she shut off the engine, the back door to the station opened. Leon smiled at her as he walked over. He climbed in and shut the door. Ada held her breath as she waited for him to speak. His blue eyes shifted and met hers.

"There is a whole lot going on." he said.

"Like?"

"I found out all the details on how the virus leaked and managed to talk to the director of the CDC. Some former Umbrella scientist had kept it in his home all these years. I guess someone murdered him and his wife let it out as revenge or something."

Ada felt her jaw drop. Revenge? That was why so many people had to die?

"As for the CDC, they aren't body hunters. The director is going to get into contact with the FBI. They will be the ones conducting the search. As soon as the bodies are found, then it's the CDC's job to take them and make sure that whatever the hells in those bodies doesn't get out."

"So we're waiting on the FBI?" she asked

"Yeah they should be in contact with me soon. I'll be leading the search."

She took a deep breath. The FBI were the last people she wanted to be around. Odds were too good that her name and face were still on that wanted list.

"I can't be around when they get here." she said calmly as she pulled out onto the road.

Leon looked over at her.

"I'm a bad buy." she clarified.

He nodded.

"Alright well I'll let you know when they are going to arrive. You can vanish for a while. Just…."

She glanced at him before pulling up to the curb in front of his government paid for hotel.

"I want to ask you not to vanish for good but that's up to you." he said.

He opened the door and began to climb out. Ada leaned over and caught his arm.

"Ask me."

Leon stared at her for a few long seconds.

"Please don't vanish for good." he said finally.

She smiled and leaned back.

"I gave you my number. Just call when it's clear and ill come running back."

Leon smiled and got out, shutting the door behind him.

Ada pulled away, watching Leon in her rear view. She knew she messed things up between them but maybe there was still hope. He obviously cared enough to want her around. That was a start. Maybe if she stayed around, she could get him to trust her. Okay so that was a long shot. Maybe she could get him to give her another chance. She smiled as she decided that was the best way to go. Leon might never trust her but if he could just let her in then there was a good possibility they could make things work. She was glad she met Leon. If there was one thing she could thank Wesker for aside from all her expensive things, it was that he had led her to Leon. It was Wesker who sent her into those labs to retrieve that sample. If he hadn't done that then she would have never met the blond cop. She almost wished he wasn't dead so that she could thank him.

________________________________________________________________________

The screeching of metal against metal filled the room. Wesker and Sherry stood side by side as they prepared. Wesker rubbed the spot on his forehead where the bullet hole had been. Feeling nothing but skin, he smirked and glanced at Sherry. The blond woman looked determined and ready for whatever awaited them. He was suddenly very glad that he had trusted his life with her. He would have to ask her what all had happened after his death. It was certainly annoying to have no idea where he was. It was even more annoying to have to wear white patient pants. White had never been his color unless it was a lab coat.

As the last of the door was cut away, the large piece of metal fell forward onto the floor in front of them. Wesker glanced at Sherry, noticing her pale blue eyes were now a glowing red like his own. That was interesting. Then he felt something sharp enter his led. He barely felt the jots of electricity from the tazer. He reached down and pulled the barbs out before tossing them away. Four men entered the room. They were all dressed in black from head to toe and were carrying large assault rifles. The one who had tazered him threw the now useless gun aside and pulled out his own rifle. They all had their weapons pointed of him. They seemed to be ignoring Sherry completely.

"Hands behind your head!" one of them shouted.

He and Sherry glanced at each other, a smirk on both their faces.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I quite got that." Wesker said with a slight laugh.

"I think he said he wants us cooperate." Sherry said.

"Oh was that it? Well I'm not sure if I can do that."

"You never were one to play by the rules Wesker."

They laughed together.

"So true." he said.

Then the two tyrants launched themselves at the guards. They suddenly started firing but their targets were much too fast. Both Wesker and Sherry dodged each shot with ease. They quickly made their way to the guards and disarmed them. Wesker grabbed one mans throat while kicking another hard in the face. He crushed the mans throat and let him fall. Sherry was just dropping the last of her foes when he looked up. She grinned before darting out the door ahead of him. He would let her lead assuming she knew how to get out. They ran down a long hall. Wesker looked around, thinking the place looked a lot like the hospital. They didn't encounter any more guards.

Wesker was just wondering what was going on when they heard a loud thump behind them. They both turned and saw the creature that had made the sound. He almost laughed when he saw the tyrant. It was tall and naked just like all the ones he remembered. Its sexless body was pale and muscular. One eye was closed over but the other was bright and blue. Four jagged claws hung down from a much too long arm. Sherry gasped next to him but he didn't spare her a glance. He wasn't sure what this beasts strong points were. He didn't want to be caught off guard in case it was fast. They all had a weakness. The pulsing tumor of a heart on its chest was just that.

The creature roared at them. Wesker only offered a smirk in reply. Did they honestly think a single tyrant like that could harm two advanced creatures such as them? How very foolish. Sherry took a step towards the beast but Wesker held out his hand to stop her. They needed to let it make the first move. She was staring at him, waiting for an order or plan. Wesker's red eyes darted to hers for only a second but it was enough to make her back up some.

"We have to let it move first. I don't know what its strength is and I don't want to risk underestimating it."

She nodded and faced the tyrant.

Several long seconds passed. Then it moved. The tyrant ran at them at a high speed but it was nothing they wouldn't handle. As it grew near, they each dodged to a different side. The second it was passed, Wesker spun and punched it. His fist traveled straight through the creature's middle, coming out the other side. He yanked his arm free and waited for it to fall. Unfortunately it didn't. The creature growled and turned, raising its deadly right arm. Sherry ran up the wall and jumped onto its neck. Wesker watched as she raised locked hands into the air and brought them down on the creatures head. There was a sickening crack as his scull broke. She flipped off its shoulders and landed behind it. The tyrant staggered some before seeming to shake it off.

It roared a mighty sound then swung its claws at him. Wesker jumped back, the claws missing him by inches. Sherry kicked the tyrant in the back several times but it didn't even seem to notice. Wesker was starting to wonder why they had done to this thing to make it so resistant. He and Sherry were no normal beings. They should have at least brought it down by now. The gaping hole in its torso and caved in scull were proof of that. He ran forward, dodging its random swings. He grabbed its normal arm and twisted it. The bone snapped under the pressure. When he released the arm, it hung loosely to the creature's side. It grabbed its arm and howled in pain. Seeing that it wasn't about to go down yet, Wesker decided he was getting tired of this game. He ran forward and took hold of the pulsing mass on its chest. With one quick pull, the mass ripped away from the rest of the tyrant's body. It shuttered in his hand before he threw it to the ground.

The tyrant froze for only a second before it gave one last growl. Then it collapsed right there in front of him. Sherry took a deep breath and stared at it. He had to give its creators credit. The beast had been strong. Stepping around the body, he went to join Sherry on the other side. She looked at hi before running down the hall. Hopefully there weren't any more of those things running around.

Wesker saw the large glass windows ahead of them. That must have been Sherry's escape. He moved to run side by side with her as they approached the glass. She dove and flipped through the glass only seconds before he did. They landed on flat grass on the other side. Without pausing, they took off across the lawn. There was a long road not far from where they were. He needed to figure out where they were. So far he couldn't tell. They ran for a few miles before they finally slowed and stopped. Sherry brushed her hair away from her face and looked him over. He looked back at her, noticing her attire. She wore an all white outfit. It was soaked through, revealing the white under garments beneath them.

They stood there in the middle of nowhere staring at each other. Her eyes were already blue as they had been originally. He felt his own still burning. He knew his eyes were glowing in the darkness. Seconds turned into minutes as they stood there. He honestly wasn't sure why he remained that way. Sherry looked completely focused as she stared at him. He wondered what was going through her mind. He knew she must be happy to see him alive but there was more there. For some reason he felt the blood begin to pound in his ears. Then he suddenly knew what was going through her mind.

Sherry launched herself at him. He raised his arms just in time to catch her. Her mouth locked on his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt the chill of her wet clothes against his bare torso as she pressed herself against him. He quickly reached down and pulled the wet fabric off of her before taking her mouth with his own. Sherry's movements were rushed and sudden. He could tell her actions were a result of his death. She moved as though she couldn't release him. For some reason he let her have her way. He had known that his death would affect her greatly but he had taken that path anyway. Now he would have to deal with the effects of his decision. Sherry's sudden affection was one of those effects.

There was a tree not far behind him. He turned and pressed her against it. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth harder against hers. He growled from deep in his chest and did the same to her. If she wanted a battle for dominance then he would have to show her who was in charge of their interactions. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. Her breathing was heavy as she stared at him.

"Don't try to lead." he half laughed.

"Never. I only follow. You're my leader, my commander. Let me work for you." she said as she dropped her legs to the ground.

She slowly fell to the ground between him and the tree. Wesker couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face as he felt her hands on the waist band of his pants. He had never quite thought of Sherry as the type to do something like that but he certainly wasn't complaining. She pulled him free from his pants and he felt his breath catch as her mouth wrapped around him. He actually had to place a hand on the tree to steady himself as her lips traveled down and back up his exposed member. She wrapped one hands around the rest of him even as her mouth continued to move. She suddenly sped up causing him to growl. If she kept this up, he wouldn't last much longer.

Wesker stepped away from her, pulling her up and slamming her against the tree. Sherry kissed him as he grabbed her legs, quickly pulled her pants off. She stepped out of them and wrapped them back around his waist. He spared no more time as he pushed himself into her. Sherry gasped and let her head fall back against the tree. As he pounded himself into Sherry, he was suddenly able to dissect the frustration that plagued him. Since day one, Chris had been under his skin. Even when they had been comrades the man had been annoying. Wesker growled as he recalled having to deal with all the idiots not so long ago. He had been forced to let himself die in order to get away and have them think him gone again. He remembered the intense pleasure of making Jill pay for causing him so much hell over the years. It might have been more gratifying if she had fought back but his controlling serum had keep her quiet and willing. If only Chris had know what he had done to her. The thought calmed him.

Sherry moaned into his ear as he continued to think things over. He had spent too much time trying to set his plan in motion. There was no way he would give up on it now. They thought him dead and that meant he could either return to Africa or some other base and begin working again. They couldn't stop him. No one could. He looked at Sherry as she closed her eyes in pleasure. She would stand by him as she always had when he acted. He had her too tightly wrapped around his finger for her to try anything else. She arched her back, pushing her body closer to his. He reached through the gap between her body and the tree and grabbed the back of her neck.

"You belong to me." he growled.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Always." she breathed.

"You will never betray me."

Again she answered breathlessly.

"Never."

He smiled wide at her response. Of course she would answer like that. He thrust into her harder, making her moan louder than before. As his name escaped her lips, he felt her body tighten around his. With several more thrusts, he shuttered. He swelled within her and finally came to a stop. Sherry's body shook around his. She was breathing hard as he was. He pressed his head against her chest as he let himself calm. She placed a hand on his head and gently stroked his messy hair back. After several minutes, he looked up at her.

"Alright. We need to find a phone and get a helicopter over here. I'm ready to head back."

She nodded and let her legs fall from him. They had a lot to do now that he was back.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: This chapter is totally dedicated to my sister. READ HER WILLIAM BIRKIN STORY. It ties into mine. It reveals things about Wesker that make my story a wee bit clearer. If anyone wants further info on where Wesker got his death plan from, read her story. Her name is mello's-secret-lover

_**1992**_

_**William Birkin cursed as he was forced to throw yet another assistant out. They all died so quickly after infection. He glanced at Annette. She shook her head and left. She just didn't understand. He had to keep working. Things were never going move along if he stopped. The computer screen next to him flicked to life. Albert Wesker's face appeared there. William smiled at the shaded man. **_

"_**Well if it isn't my dear friend. What can I do for you Albert?" he asked the screen. **_

_**Wesker smiled. **_

"_**Umbrella is going to be putting me above you. I'll be working in the PD soon. Unfortunately I need to take a trip to New York before hand. I was actually calling to give you a heads up. There is word going around that you're becoming too obsessed."**_

_**They both laughed.**_

"_**Ah I see. Well thank you. I'm looking forward to seeing you. Of course you will come down and pay me a visit when you get back."**_

"_**I'm sure Annette will be thrilled."**_

_**They both knew Annette didn't particularly like Wesker. She had also found him too cold. William sighed and looked back at the screen.**_

"_**She will have to get over it." he laughed. **_

_**Wesker nodded.**_

"_**Just watch yourself William." he warned.**_

"_**Will do." **_

_**Then the screen went blank. **_

_**William would have to be careful. He was well aware of what happened to Umbrella employees who let their work take them. He shut down the computer before standing and stretching. If he wasn't mistaken, Sherry had some sort of school event this evening. Perhaps he would attend that. It would get him out of the labs for a bit. Annette would probably protest. She still had a lot of work to do. With a little persuading, he could get her out. She would trust Wesker's warning as he did. **_

_**The police station was still very busy when he and Annette left. They made their way to the school down the road. They had enrolled Sherry in the local school in order to keep things as normal for her as possible. The air was chilly as they walked. He glanced down at Annette. She looked as bitter and unhappy as always. That had been her look for the last few years. He was sure it was his fault but there were too many other things to worry about. When they arrived at the school Sherry came running out. Her blond head bobbed among the other students and she met them. **_

"_**I'm so glad you came! My teacher is really excited to finally meet you!" she said cheerfully.**_

_**He and Annette pasted friendly faces on when they saw her teacher coming over. The woman looked completely shocked. **_

"_**Mr. and Mrs. Birkin, it's a pleasure to see you here tonight. Sherry hasn't stopped talking about you. I'm sure you already know I'm Miss Parry." **_

_**He had never heard that name before.**_

"_**Charmed." Annette said and shook her hand. **_

_**William opted not to speak but took her hand all the same. She led them into the school where they were forced to make small talk with other parents. Why in the world did any one come to these functions? When the play was finally to start he was already sick of the whole experience. The last thing he wanted was to sit through this ridiculous 2nd**__** grade play. Annette touched his hand and he looked at her. She smiled. It was her way of telling him that she didn't want to be there any more than he did. **_

_**He woke up when Annette started jabbing him. The rest of the parents were clapping so he started to as well. Sherry came bouncing up to them not long after. She really could talk. Her mouth continued to run all the way home. Annette at least tried to keep up with her. He did not. He tuned them out. The only thing that was on his mind was the G-Virus. He still had so much to do with it. It was all that mattered then. Wesker's words echoed through his mind as he walked. The higher ups at Umbrella would not hesitate to take him out if he began too involved. **_

_**1995**_

_**He had almost done it. The G-virus was his primary work but he still had so much more to offer. William Birkin stared at the vial of clear fluid in front of him. It was the answer. Both the T and G viruses caused mutation and other unpleasant effects but this…this was perfect. It would bond with its host. It would make them super human. He just needed to test it. The only problem being that he didn't want Umbrella to get their hands on it. They would twist his work into something foul. **_

_**Glancing at the clock, he cursed. If he didn't get going soon, he would be late to the meeting. All the higher ups would be there. They had some sort of big announcement. If he didn't show up they would assume he was still working and then grow suspicious. Taking the vial, he hid it in a secret compartment under his desk. It wasn't the best hiding place but they would assume a scientist of his degree would think of something much better. That was his plan. **_

_**The trip to the Arklay lab took him 20 minutes. He rushed into the hall only to see Wesker standing outside the board room. The blond man smirked when he saw him. They didn't bother speaking. They simply walked in at together. Spencer sat across from them, his feeble features lifted when he saw his former students. Birkin wondered what could be so important that Spencer himself would make an appearance for. The man usual kept himself hidden away in Europe somewhere. They took their seats and looked around. Most of the board was there along with some other scientists. One of the board members cleared his throat and looked around the table.**_

"_**Welcome, thank you all for coming. As you may know, I'm Davis Crook."**_

_**William and Wesker glanced at each other. A smile hidden on each of their faces.**_

"_**White Umbrella has decided to make some changes. We only called those of you who these changes will affect here today. They aren't too major but we still thought we should discuss them with you."**_

_**All the scientists watched the man carefully.**_

"_**The first of these changes will be to the tyrant and nemesis programs. I know we have been setting ourselves high goals for the tyrant division but our bosses have decided it's not worth the cost."**_

_**The pair looked around as words of protest came from the other scientist. William noticed Wesker's sour expression. He knew that Wesker had such high hopes for the tyrants. It was his favorite program with Umbrella.**_

"_**I know. Gentleman it was not my decision. The head want to terminate the tyrant program and focus on the nemesis program."**_

_**A few scientists seemed pleased. The nemesis program was technically under his command but he never really paid much attention to it. He thought it was a dead end experiment. None of the test subjects lasted very long.**_

"_**Dr. Birkin, we were wondering if you would like to come back to this facility for a short time to over see the work on the hunters."**_

_**William leaned forward, placing his crossed arms on the table.**_

"_**I would prefer to remain in the PD labs. Most of the work is already there. I could work on the Betas there though. We certainly have the room and containment. The cryogenics rooms are fairly free."**_

_**Davis nodded.**_

"_**Alright. I'll have the data and samples sent over as soon as possible." he said and looked past William to Wesker.**_

_**William leaned back and looked at his friend.**_

"_**Albert your request to have the S.T.A.R.S. returned to Raccoon has been accepted. The heads think it's a good idea since the Cerberuses have been escaping lately. We can't send in our people, it would bring too much attention. We are already making all the necessary calls. As soon as everything is set up, you will be given all the data. Then you can pick your teams and have them transferred."**_

"_**Irons didn't protest?" Wesker asked.**_

"_**He had some problems with the idea but none of them were valid so he was turned down."**_

_**A smile spread over Wesker's face. William wondered what the other man was up to. He seriously doubted Wesker just wanted to protect Umbrella's secrecy. **_

_**Davis continued on with other details that really didn't involve him. The rest of the scientist nodded and spoke as he did. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. The viral strand he had created filled his mind. He had built the virus around his daughter. Sherry had a very unique make up. It had inspired him to create S0042. He wanted for bad for it to change the world but he didn't think it would ever get the chance. Umbrella would either kill him before he could follow through or they would take it. Perhaps he could hide it. Keep it somewhere safe until he was sure they wouldn't kill him. Or to keep it from their hands. **_

_**1998**_

_**Things were falling apart. Literally falling apart around him. They had just lost the Arklay lab. Someone had let the T-Virus spill and now the entire place was dead. All that work was for nothing. Of course Umbrella would send someone in to collect the data. Probably Wesker and his little group of soldiers. William looked over at Annette. She was staring absently at one of the screens. He couldn't tell if she was really looking at anything or not. Sherry was in her room, having been sent there by her mother only an hour earlier. Some stranger that he had never met had called him. The man had warned him that Umbrella was coming. **_

_**His eyes fell on the vial in his hand. The perfect strand. They were going to take it and his precious G-Virus. He had to do something to stop them. Standing up, he turned and headed for the hall. Annette followed him. He raced down the hall towards his daughter's room. In one hand he held the vial; in the other he had the golden locket. The locket held all the information on the G-Virus. These were his final gifts for his daughter. He knew he wasn't going to be around much longer. **_

_**Sherry looked up when they entered. Her young face was worried but still hopeful. He realized that he never noticed how much she looked like her mother. Honestly he didn't know anything about his daughter. There were times when he had tried to teach her. Of course he wanted her to follow after him. That was what every parent wanted right? It didn't matter now. All he wanted was to hid his work and make sure she got out alive. That was the key. **_

_**He ignored his daughter's questions and filled a needle with the clear fluid. Annette was screaming questions at him now too but he ignored them both. While smiling, he grabbed his daughters arm and pushed her sleeve back. Annette grabbed his hand, causing him to look up at her. She looked angry but also confused. Sighing, he lowered the needle and met her gaze.**_

"_**Trust me." he said and injected the fluid into Sherry's arm. **_

_**The girl stared at him.**_

"_**I made this just for you. It will help to keep you healthy. It's kind of like a cure for a cold or a cough."**_

_**She smiled and hugged him. Annette left the room. After saying good night to Sherry, he followed her. Her eyes burned with anger as she turned on him in the hall way.**_

"_**I'm no fool. What did you just do to our daughter?"**_

"_**I hid something extremely important inside her. Umbrella can never get their hands on it Annette."**_

_**She didn't look convinced.**_

"_**Its dormant, it will never infect her unless someone takes it out and extracts the viral strand."**_

"_**Our daughter is not some safe that you can keep things in!" she shouted.**_

_**William rubbed his eyes.**_

"_**We aren't going to be around much longer. Umbrella is coming to take my work and they intend to kill us. It's Marcus all over again."**_

_**Her eyes grew wide.**_

"_**Sherry…"**_

"_**I'm going to send her topside soon. I'll have her hide in the station."**_

_**Annette stared at him for a second. **_

"_**What is going on? You know more."**_

"_**The infection has spread to the city. It's only a matter of time before it gets down here." **_

_**Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he meant.**_

"_**I doubt we will survive this."**_


	39. Chapter 39

Chris sat in the living room, his phone on the table in front of him. Jill was still in bed. He had just received a call from HQ. They wanted to ship him out of country. Jill wasn't going to be happy. They had only just started their life together. Well actually it had just gotten normal. Now he was going to have to leave her. Would she be alright without him? He could always turn them down. But without another job he couldn't afford to do that. He leaned back on the couch and looked around. His place wasn't the best but it was home. It was their home. He couldn't afford to turn down work at this point.

Sighing, he picked up his phone again and dialed Claire's number. Several seconds passes as it rang. No answer. He wondered what she was up to now. Then again, it was 6am. She was probably just sleeping. He needed to find someone to help Jill while he was gone. She couldn't be left alone after everything she had been through. Claire was the only one he could think of. Barry was gone, Leon would be leaving soon. That only left his little sister. She wouldn't care to watch over Jill. What if she was leaving with Steve? He hadn't thought of that. Then what was he supposed to do?

His thoughts were interrupted by Jill, who gently touched his shoulder. The simple gesture made him jump. Whatever Wesker had done to her had made her incredibly sneaky. The woman was like a ghost. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He touched her arms. How would she feel about him leaving? Of course she would tell him it was fine and to go. That didn't mean her eyes would agree. It would be all too easy to see through her smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked?

"HQ called."

She walked around the couch to sit with him

"They have an assignment for me. Its out of country."

"That's great right? Didn't you say you were worried about them not using you anymore because of Africa?"

"I was just kind of worried about you." he confessed.

She smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I managed to live on my own for a long time before you came along."

They both laughed.

"Chris I don't want you to turn them down. I will be fine. I'm still looking for a job and the BSAA cover your home expenses while your gone right? So everything will be fine."

He nodded. She was right. He was looking too much into this.

"Yeah. I just thought that with everything that happened…"

"That is over. All that is over."

"But we don't know! Jill he could still be alive out there! What if he comes back for you again?"

Her pale eyes locked with his.

"He wont." was all she said.

He wanted so badly to believe her but after all that he knew about Wesker, he just couldn't. There was no way he was just going to be all happy and assume that nutcase wouldn't return.

"I'll only be gone for 2 or 3 weeks tops. Claire is around and Leon wont be leaving until next week I think so if you need anything…"

"Chris relax. When are you leaving?"

"They want me on a plane by tomorrow."

She nodded.

"Alright then you better get packed." she said with a smile.

Chris stared at her for a long time. Her pale eyes looked tired but she seemed sure that things would be alright. Finally he smiled and stood to go pack.

________________________________________________________________________

Jill Valentine stared at the screen in front of her. She had just finished her final application. No one else was hiring so if she didn't get this one, there was nothing left to do. She shut the computer off and leaned back in the chair. The silent house around her offered nothing to do. Maybe she could go over to that discount bookstore. Not long after she returned from Africa the BSAA gave her the payment for her last assignment. It wasn't much but when she didn't have anything, it had served her well. The BSAA had decided not to take her back into service. They thought she might have some psychological problems after being held captive for so long. She didn't think she did but who knows. Balling over your insane captors death was probably at least a little bit insane.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds outside. There were some people walking by, a car, some humming noise. Nothing out of place. Nothing exciting. A sigh escaped her lips. Okay that book store was sounding better and better by the second. She stood up and looked around the room. Nothing was out of place. It had taken her all of 15 minutes to clean up. With Chris gone it wouldn't take much to keep it clean. Sighing, she grabbed her keys and left. Maybe she could find something to do downtown.

The sun was shinning high above her. The air was warm and pleasant. Jill straightened her shirt as she walked. It still felt somewhat strange to be wearing a t-shirt and pants. Her battle suit had been to perfectly fitted. It moved with her like a second skin. The though troubled her so she pushed it away and went into the book store. The woman behind the counter smiled at her. Jill returned it and went to look over the cheap paper back novels. Those were always the best. As she looked she absently touched the spot on her chest. It was kind of sore but that was normal now. It had been like that since Chris had ripped it off.

Several minutes passed. She really wasn't finding much and her chest was really starting to irritate her. Her hand pressed against the wounds as she finally decided to leave. She nodded to the clerk as she ran out. Her heart started pounding as pain burst in her chest. It spread from her chest to the rest of her body quickly. Her legs suddenly decided to give out and she fell onto the side walk. Someone tried to help her up but she pushed their hands away.

"Call 911!" she screamed and held her chest.

She could hear people talking and calling around her but she couldn't focus. Everything was hazy and dull. Every part of her body hurt as she rolled on the ground. Hands suddenly grabbed and lifted her off the ground. She opened her eyes and saw the ambulance not far from her. A stretcher seemed to appear below her and suddenly she was moving. Lights were being shined into her eyes but she fought to keep her eyes tightly closed. Someone was asking her questions but she couldn't understand. Then something hot touched her arm. A few seconds later there was nothing.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire and Barry stood in the waiting room. Barry had been there when she arrived. Apparently he had been listed as he contact after Chris. Barry had rushed home from his mother in laws to come to her side. Then he called Claire. She looked over at the older man. He looked tired and much too old to have to deal with all the things they dealt with. He offered her a smile which she returned. So far they had no idea what was going on with Jill. She had been brought in because she freaked out on the street and seemed to be having a seizure. From that point on, no one had told them anything. Four hours of sitting in cheap chairs drinking cheap coffee. Finally a doctor came out and gave them both a smile before looking at his clip board.

"Alright, Miss Valentine is completely stable…I'm actually not sure what happened to her. At first her blood test came back with results I've never seen before. We did more tests after she calmed down and everything was normal. The most I can say is that she had a seizure. I would have thought she had some sort of illness or virus but they way it just vanished…"

Claire and Barry glanced at each other.

"I don't show her having any kind of history of disease or hereditary illness. Was she a drug user?"

"Oh no but she did have some sort of serum or something in her system." Claire said.

The doctor gave her a questioning look.

"She was kidnapped by a terrorist and he put something in her to mess with her mind."

The doctor glanced at his clip board again.

"Well there is nothing left in her blood. She's perfectly clean. In fact, she can leave first thing tomorrow. I asked her to keep in contact just in case she has any more attacks like this one."

"Can we see her?" Barry asked.

"Yes of course. Please be quick though, visiting hours will be over soon." he said and started towards the room.

Claire and Barry followed him. Jill's room was one of the first ones. She was sitting in her bed staring absently out the window. A thin piece of hair hung loosely in front of her too pale face.

"Knock knock." the doctor said as they walked in.

Her face lit up when she saw them.

"Jill I want you to stay for the night so that we can make sure this doesn't happen again. If everything checks out in the morning then you can go." "Thanks." she said and he nodded.

The three of them were then left in the room alone. Jill gave them a weak smile.

"Hey Jilly." Barry said as he took a seat across from her.

"I'm really sorry they called you Barry. I know you were with your family."

"It's no problem. Kathy wanted to come but the kids were out with her parents and she had to wait for them."

"Aw well tell her thanks for caring." Jill said with a wide smile.

"I tried to get to Chris but they cant let me talk to him. They said they would give him a message so hopefully he knows what happened now."

Jill groaned.

"He's only going to panic and want to come home."

They all laughed. Chris was terribly predictable. He sometimes over reacted.

"So what happened?" Barry asked, suddenly getting serious.

"I don't know. My chest started hurting and then things just kind of fell apart."

They all looked at each other. No one knew what to say.

"He said I'm fine now. There's nothing. Not even a trace of Wesker's controlling stuff."

That made Claire feel better. They had done blood tests. Jill was fine.

"Maybe that whole thing was your body getting rid of it."

Barry and Jill looked at her.

"That's pretty smart Claire, I didn't even think about that." Jill said.

She stared at her hands.

"I'm free."

Barry stood and touched her shoulder.

"It's about time. The last of that bastards grip is gone."

They smiled at each other.

"Barry go home to your family. Maybe I can come visit when I get out of here."

He nodded.

"Kathy would like that and I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind seeing you again."

He hugged her around the shoulders before turning to Claire.

"Keep an eye on her for me til Chris gets back." he said with a smile.

She nodded and moved as he left the room. The two woman looked at each other.

"Thanks for coming. I guess there really wasn't any point though."

"Sure there was. No one wants to be in a hospital with no one around to keep them company."

Jill laughed.

"That is so true."

A few seconds passed in silence.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow if you like. Steve bought a car and he said I could use it whenever."

"I take it that means he's staying around?"

Claire smiled.

"I'm pretty sure he intends to stay. He's at my place right now probably eating all my food. The guy is a bottomless pit."

Jill smiled.

"Hopefully I'll get the chance to really get to know him."

"Oh I'm sure you will. He's really great. Actually he wanted to come tonight but I made him stay home. I wasn't sure what was going on so I kind of freaked out. I guess it wouldn't have hurt to have him here."

Claire paused as Jill turned on an over head light. It shinned light all over her. Claire gasped as she took in the sight. Jill looked different. She couldn't tell because it had been so dark in the room before. Jill's dirty blond hair was now a golden blond. Her pale blue eyes now shined with sky blue hues. Where their was once sickly pale skin, there was now almost glowing skin. She looked like an angel or something. That was the only word that worked. Jill looked at her stunned face with confusion.

"You have to see this." she said and went to help Jill out of bed.

They walked to the bath room together. Jill's eyes widened the second she say herself.

"Oh my god…" she said as she touched her face.

"Yeah…I think something more happened to you besides that serum running out."

Jill leaned back and seemed to think deeply.

"It was his blood." she said finally.

Claire stared at her.

"Wesker's blood. I got it all over me. It must have done this to me."

"But why so long after he died. wouldn't this have happened right after you got his blood on you?"

"Maybe not. Maybe that serum messed with it. I bet that I wouldn't have been changed at all if I still had that chest piece on."

"Why?"

Jill looked down and sighed.

"That's not the first time I've had his blood and various other fluids on me." she said.

Claire covered her mouth as shock set in. Chris had suspected as much but never asked about it. Without a word, Claire wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"Jill I'm so sorry."

Jill hugged her back.

"It's fine, nothing I couldn't handle."

She released her and they stared at each other.

"Don't tell Chris." Jill said, breaking the silence.

"Will you?"

Claire only received silence as an answer.


	40. Chapter 40

Wesker stood in the middle of the lab. He breathed in the familiar sterile air. Several scientist moved around him, all doing tasks that he was unaware of. He hadn't been back in ages. After taking a good look around, he found Dmitri walking towards him. The dark haired man smiled and held out a thick folder. Wesker took and it flipped through it quickly.

"I made sure to keep track of all actions that occurred during your absence." he said.

"Good. Anything so important that I have to know about it now?" Wesker asked.

Dmitri didn't even pause to think. The man was ridiculously efficient.

"Coen just returned from his assignment in Asia. He brought back quite a bit of data and some samples."

"Good. Are they already being analyzed?"

"Of course. I've already got the stream connected to the computer in your office."

"Perfect as always Dmitri." Wesker praised before tucking the folder on his arm and turning away.

His office was just as he left it. All the books kept perfectly in the case, the computer hummed, and his plush leather chair remained in place. He smirked at the sight. Not a speck of dust. Dmitri was literally the perfect assistant. The man was non stop when it came to getting things done and keeping them in order. Wesker tossed the folder on the desk and sat down. The computer sprang to life when he tabbed a key. The ever familiar Tricell logo spun on the screen as it booted up. When it finally finished, he saw the new folder on the desktop titled 'A.D.S." He immediately recognized it as Asian Data Stream. Perfect. He clicked it and watched as data rolled down the page. Just another variant on Birkin's virus. That's usually all he ever found anymore. No one seemed to be creative enough to create anything new. Except him.

There were several television screens on the wall above the door. They showed him key areas in the facility. It was nice to be back but the place was boring. He tapped another button on his key board. One of the screens changed over to regular television. He flipped around until he found the news channel for the city they had just left. Nothing exciting there. Most the infection was gone it seemed. He was about to turn it off when another story came on that caught his attention.

"_**Around 1:45pm yesterday a local resident was rushed to the emergency room. Witnesses in the area said she appeared to be having a seizure. Some feared that she was another infected individual. The virus that swept through the city killing hundreds has now all but vanished. Doctors have confirmed that the woman, known as Jill Valentine, was not infected at all. She was released from the hospital early the next morning. What makes this story so strange is that the woman was perfectly fine upon leaving the hospital. Witnesses to her 'attack' described her as pale and sickly looking. We arrived at the hospital in an attempt to ask her what happened but she refused to speak. Ms. Valentine was in remarkable condition. She appeared more like a super model than a person who only hours ago had a seizure. Doctors also refused to discuss the nature of what happened and we are still…."**_

He flipped the screen back to surveillance. So it was as he thought. Jill must have come into contact with his blood as well. The brief image of Jill that the news had shown was a sight. She was flawless. Not even Sherry had taken so well to his cells. He was going to have to get Jill here so that he could examine her. Unfortunately there was a chance that her physical skills were increased due to this change. He doubted Sherry could take her, not that he wanted to send that girl back to the city. Perhaps Coen could handle her. He was brutally strong. All he would have to do would be to get on her onto a helicopter. Wesker nodded to himself before pulling out his phone and calling Dmitri.

"I need you to send Coen on another assignment. This one is top priority. I need Jill Valentine brought to me as soon as possible."

Once Dmitri confirmed his order he hung up.

Wesker opened the thick folder on his desk and began flipping through it. He glanced up when the door opened. Sherry came in, clad in her black battle suit again. Her blond hair was slicked back against her head. She came in and shut the door behind her. Wesker narrowed his eyes behind his shades. Something was off about her. She was moving differently, more precise. When she turned to face him her eyes locked with his. She went straight to his desk and placed both hands on it. She leaned forward and smiled.

"Happy to be back?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered simply.

She was after something.

"Anything big going on?"

"Jill will be joining us again."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Ah. That's good."

"What do you want Sherry?" he asked.

She smirked and walked around the desk. Wesker silently cursed as he realized what it was that she was doing. Sherry turned his chair to face her before climbing up to straddle his lap. He simply watched her, deciding to see if there was another other point to this aside from the obvious. As she moved closer to him he noticed something. She smelled different. It wasn't perfume or anything trivial like that. Her scent was off. Still the same but with something else with it. He couldn't place it.

"Sherry I'm not playing with you today." he said before standing up, causing her to jump off of him.

"You don't have anything else to do." she said while standing in front of him.

"Would you rather I say that I don't want to?" he asked.

Sherry growled and turned to walk away. He watched as she left, slamming the door behind her. He laughed and sat back down. Ever so like a woman.

________________________________________________________________________

Steve flipped through every channel Claire had. Not a single thing caught his interest. He glanced at the clock again. Claire had been gone for almost six hours. She called a few times to tell him how bored and worried she was. He brushed his red hair from his face and stood up. There had to be something else to do here besides watch TV or read. Claire had a lot of books but that had never really been his thing. Her kitchen was perfectly clean. He already ate some soup so there was nothing to do in there. He walked back towards her bedroom. A few pictures of Chris and some other people hung on the walls. Claire's room was pretty simple. Double bed, dresser, and a desk. He could always get online and watch videos or something. That didn't feel much different than watching TV though. A sigh passed his lips as he flopped down on the bed. Not for the first time, he wished he could fall asleep.

He sat bolt upright when he heard the door open. A few seconds passed then he caught Claire's scent. Feeling relieved, he let himself fall back on the bed. Soft foot steps come closer until he felt her weight next to him on the bed. He opened one golden eye and glanced at her. She was bent over, probably taking her shoes off. He opened the other eye when she stood up and lifted her shirt over her head. That was pretty shocking considering she was always so uptight about him seeing her. She always locked herself in the bathroom when she changed. Of course there was no way he wasn't going to look. She wore only a light pink bra. His sharp eyes moved over her athletic form. She had a toned stomach.

When she turned to look at him, he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. Even if she was suddenly okay with him seeing her shirtless that didn't mean she would be okay with his reaction to it. She smiled and pulled on a t-shirt before stripping her jeans off. Steve took a deep breath as her legs were revealed to him. Claire laughed and pulled pajama pants on. He glanced up to see her smiling at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh no." he answered quickly.

"Well then I'd like to go to bed." she said and climbed past him.

He sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds. Claire's head appeared against his shoulder.

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yep." he said and stood to pull his shirt over his head. He pulled his own jeans off before slipping under the blankets. Claire laughed and curled up facing him. He did the same and stared at her. She finally pulled the covers from her face and looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Steve you're staring at me."

"No I'm not. I'm staring just over your head."

He started laughed, causing her to roll her eyes. He laughed until he started coughing. At first he just thought his throat was dry but then the coughing only got worse. It wouldn't stop. He sat up and covered his mouth. Claire jumped up and ran out of the room. He pulled his hand back only to find it covered in blood. Claire came back with a glass of water. He downed the whole thing in one gulp, tasting blood as it went down. He handed the glass back to her and took a few deep breaths. Claire handed him a clothe and he wiped his hand on it, staining it red.

Steve knew what was wrong. It wasn't the first time. His body was deteriorating. He needed to be stabilized. Claire was talking to him but he couldn't make out what she was saying. More coughing racked his body causing blood to drop from his mouth. He nearly fell out of the bed as he reached for his pants. Claire helped him sit back up and handed him the phone. He opened the small black phone and hit 9. It immediately started ringing. Two rings then a voice.

"_Where are you?" _a voice asked.

He coughed and looked at Claire. She took the phone.

"Uh 3445 Orchard St. Apartment 4A." Claire said.

Then he heard the line go dead. She shut the phone and looked at him.

"What is going on?"

He coughed again.

"I'm dying." he tried to laugh but the look on Claire's face cause it to die away.

"Dying!?"

"Don't worry…I'll be fine." he said and rolled out of the bed.

Claire caught him and helped him to his feet. Together, they walked into the living room. Steve coughed more blood up and started to grow tired. Claire sat with him on the couch. He feel over, his head landing in her lap. She gently brushed his hair aside. Again she spoke but he couldn't figure out her words. Everything was starting to get fuzzy and blur together. Colors started changing. Everything took on a red tint. He raised one heavy hand and rubbed at his eyes. His hand came away bloody. It was a lot worse than he though. Was Claire crying.

The door behind them burst open and he saw men in white appear. They were telling Claire that it would be okay. Strong arms pulled him up and placed him on something. A stretcher he assumed. Claire was holding his hand as they moved out of the apartment. They were taking him to the facility. Hopefully he made it. If he was right, his major organs would be going next. And then his sight went.

Steve woke up facing a man. It was the doctor who saved him so long ago. Henry smiled and moved away. He tried to look around but his eyes were too sensitive. He closed them and lifted a hand to cover his face. Sound assaulted his ears. Henry was doing something to his left with papers. Someone was breathing to his right. Out side the room there were other people talking and moving around.

"Mr. Burnside I thought we were past this." Henry said.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at the doctor.

"Me too." he answered.

"Ms. Redfield has been here the entire time. She was very upset."

Steve rolled some to see Claire sleeping in a chair.

"I had no idea that you exposed yourself to anyone other than your team." Henry said as he came back to the bedside.

"Claire was with me when I died."

Henry nodded.

"I see. You are very lucky Steve. The rate of deterioration was extremely high. I managed to reverse the effects but the fact that it was so much worse than last time concerns me."

"I think it's because I've transformed so many times so close together."

"What have you been doing?"

"We had to kill some nut job named Wesker. Him and his little girl pet thing caused me to transform twice within days."

Henry nodded.

"Yes that explains it. Your body couldn't handle it. I'm actually surprised the second transformation didn't kill you."

"I lived through that and a bunch of .357 rounds in the back."

"That's actually impressive. You must be getting stronger."

"Doesn't seem like it." Steve said bitterly.

"You just to build up your strength. Don't take it too hard. I've stabilized you so you should be fine for a long while."

He sat up and sighed.

"Steve?" Claire said with a yawn.

She stood up and went to hug him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"The doctor told me everything. You should have told me this could happen to you. I was freaking out!" she said.

"I didn't think it would happen again." he said as he released her.

She sighed and stood back.

"You really had me scared Steve, I though I was going to loose you again."

He smiled and pulled her back to him.

"I'm sorry Claire. I don't plan on going anywhere." he said.

She hugged him back.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: And the crowd goes wild! Hey everyone, I'm back. I know it's been forever since I posted and I am sorry. I hit a really bad block. I had this chapter written like 4 times and deleted each one. I can write and write and write but eventually I'm going to have to tie it all together and end the story at some point. That was the problem I faced. How is this going to end? Will Wesker win? (prolly not) Will he die? (oh hell no) Does Chris somehow manage to pull everything back together like the hero he is? (doesn't he always) Will Sherry get Wesker's affection in the end? (yeah right) And where the hell is Carlos? (no comment ^_^) All this and more shall be revealed. I'm back and I intend to write a lot more often. I feel those creative juices flowing and hopefully it leads to great things for our favorite Resident Evil characters. I think I'll kill someone off. XD**

**Ps, Sorry its so short. I was rushed.**

Everything was quiet. The entire city seemed to have fallen back into a state of calm. It wasn't a bad thing but it was strange. How could things have gotten so normal so fast? It almost felt like a chapter had been left out of the story. Jill laughed at her though. It was too bad this wasn't a story. They always had happy endings.

Her now vibrate blue eyes watched the street below with mild interest. She had just gotten off the phone with Chris. He was exactly as she knew he would be. Panicked. It had only taken her an hour to convince him that she was perfectly fine and that he could finish his work. She loved him with all her heart but sometimes he got a little over protective of her. The woman could take care of herself, she had proven it over and over.

A ray of sunlight broke through the clouds and struck the skin of her arm. Jill glanced down, seeing how perfect she was now. Her body was what every woman wanted. Flawless skin, silky hair, and a face that was blemish free. She would give it all up in a heart beat if it meant being free from this dirty feeling. It was almost like she could feel Wesker. His blood was part of her now. It swam her veins and made her so perfect. It was the reason every head turned when she walked down the street. Jill hated that kind of attention. People staring at her made her want to stay home and never leave the house. It reminded her of the time when they returned from the mansion and everyone in Raccoon turned their backs on them.

She let out a deep sigh and prepared to leave the window when alarms started ringing in her head. A feeling popped up in her head that she couldn't identify. It was like she could feel another person…just one other person. They were close. Jill went back to the window and looked down. There was a man standing below her in the street. His eyes were locked on her. At first she was confused but suddenly everything made sense. She felt him because she had Wesker's blood in her. He wasn't human. Did that mean she wasn't either? The man suddenly vanished. Panic flooded through her as she realized he was coming for her.

The door burst open behind her and he entered. For some reason, she thought she recognized his face but she couldn't place it. He didn't attack her as she thought he would. Instead he offered her his hand. Jill looked fro his face to his hand. Was he safe. Right now she wasn't getting any kind of bad vibe so she extended her own hand. He took it and shook before releasing.

"Billy Coen." he said with a smile.

Jill did not return it.

"I think you already know me." she answered.

Billy smiled wider. "Yeah I do. I'm here to bring you with me Ms. Valentine." he said.

Jill wasn't entirely sure but she thought she saw some strain in his eyes when he said her name. Did he know her more than she thought?

"And where do you intend to bring me to?" she asked.

"My employer instructed me to not speak about that until we are on route to him."

A chill when down her spine. Everything in her was screaming Wesker. Who else would want her and plan on getting her with the use of a tyrant? It had to be him.

"I will not go back." she said.

Her voice sounded strange to her. It was darker, more like a hiss than speech. Billy didn't seem fazed. He let out a breath and seemed sad for a moment.

"Then I have no choice was to take you with me by force."

Her eyes widened just before he swung at her. Jill moved as she had in Africa. Her body flipped back and landed near the window. Billy was already on her, throwing punches. She dodged each one and made a break for the door. She dove into the hallway just as he attempted to grab her. She took off down the stairs. Maybe he wouldn't try to hurt her on the open street in front of people.

When she got onto the sidwalk, she ran in the general direction of the police station. Cops probably couldn't help her but maybe Leon was still there. She didn't know when he was supposed to leave. He was probably already gone. Lots of cops with weapons might not hurt. Looking back, she saw the man her tail. He was as fast as she was. Her breathing was still strangely slow even though she was running full speed. People dove out of their way, she felt bad for the people but she envied them. Why did things like this happen to her?

Suddenly she felt something hit her back, knocking her forward on the sidewalk. Billy had tackled her. He pressed his weight on top of her and attempted to seize her arms. Jill felt anger well inside her. She growled and wiped her head back, colliding with his face. He fell off of her, holding his nose. Jill leapt up and spun, bring her leg around with her. Her foot caught the side of his head, throwing him farther away from her. She was actually stunned to see how far he flew. His body was knocked several feet away. As soon as he landed, he started to get right back up.

People had started to gather around them. Jill and Billy were left in a wide circle in the street. She didn't want this. Deciding that finishing it fast was the best way to go, Jill ran towards him. He tried to kick her but she had known he would. Jill pushed off the ground and flipped over his head. As she passed over, she reached down and caught two hand fulls of his long hair. When she landed, she shoved him against the ground. His head collided with the street. People around then went "ooooh!" Suddenly Jill felt like a UFC fighter being watched by a arena of people. He placed her foot on his throat.

"I am not going back to that monster! After all that he took from me, why would I give in to him! Its his fault I'm like this! He is the one that killed off everyone I cared about. All that's left is 5 people that I knew! S.T.A.R.S. was destroyed by a madman. Everyday I see the terrible things he caused. I see Barry fear for his family! I see Leon fight non stop for justice! I see Becca crying her eyes out! I'm sick of it! If he wants me so damn bad then he needs to come get me his goddamned self!" she screamed at the man below her.

His eyes were wide as he stared up at her. His lips moved but she couldn't tell what he was trying to say. For a moment, humanity flashed in those orbs. She saw it.

"Your not you." she said and bent down, grabbing his collar.

She stared into his eyes.

"Fight it!" she screamed at him.

The people around them were ignored as she kept his gaze on her. This man was like all the other puppets Wesker had under his thumb. He didn't know what he was doing. He was just acting. Tears welled in her eyes. She hated that man so bad. How could he keep doing this to people? As she continued to stare down at him, it finally occurred to her who he was. His picture. She remembered it being in the office back at the RPD. He had been a prisoner on his way to get executed.

Becca and her team had gone out to investigate the murders in the woods when they found the military jeep overturned. The youngest S.T.A.R.S. member had shared her story with Jill some time after they all escaped. Billy had been innocent. He helped her to survive the horrors she encountered before meeting up with them. This man….was a good person. Wesker had turned him into a monster just like he had her. Rage built up inside her even as a plan formed.

"Billy! You have to fight it! Rebecca wants to see you again! She misses you with all her heart. Do it for her." she called at him.

Billy's eyes widened as he heard the girls name. Unfortunately Wesker's hold seemed too strong. He pushed her away from him and jumped up. His eyes grew dark as he came at her again. The last thing Jill wanted now was to have to kill him. Especially in front of all these people. She sighed. Life really was a bitch.

________________________________________________________________________

Claire lifted her bag off the ground as they stood up to leave. She and Steve had been enjoying a lunch at a café when something seemed to have gone on down town. People were both running to and from the location. Steve said he felt the presents of not one but two tyrants there. Claire suddenly got very nervous. Two? Wesker and Sherry? He put her fears to rest thought.

"Its not them. I don't know these ones. I've never felt them before." he said as they ran down the road.

Claire was still nervous. He had said they weren't regular BOWs. They were like him, he could already tell. She was beginning to wonder just how many of these super humans there were running around now a days. Her eyes widened in shock as they got closer. Jill did several back flips into her line of sight before running back towards some unknown foe. Steve sped up then, she was barely able to keep up.

He fought his way through the crowd that had gathered and went to Jill's said. Claire remained at the edge of the circle. She wouldn't be any use in a battle like this. Jill and Steve exchanged a glance. Was Jill the other tyrant he had mentioned? She had to be. Her changes much have more than just appearance. Was she in control of herself though? She must have been. Claire's blue eyes turned in the direction of her opponent. It was a man that she never seen. He looked really angry, pulsing almost. That had to be a bad sign. Would he mutate like Steve?

Jill and Steve stood side by side, watching the man. He seemed to be thinking about running. The way he backed up slowly made her think she was right. Perhaps he knew he couldn't beat two people like Steve and Jill. It was right around then that sirens could be heard in the distance. The police had finally decided to make an appearance. Claire looked over at her friends.

"Guys!" she shouted.

They both looked at her. Then the man turned and took off through the crowd.

"Come on!" Steve said and grabbed Jill's arm.

The three of them then ran past all the people. The sirens got closer and closer. Jill suddenly jerked them into an ally.

"Up!" she said urgently.

Claire was confused. Steve nodded and picked her up into his arms. Then he watched in awe as Jill Bounced back and forth on the walls until she reached the roof tops. Then Steve did the same. Claire clung tightly to him. Even if she trusted him, it was still kind of scary. On the roof, they took off after Jill. She jumped over wide gaps. Steve stayed on her tail, holding Claire the whole time. Each time the jumped, Claire fought the urge to look down into the space below them.

Finally they got to Jill's apartment. Steve set her down and they entered the home. Jill went straight to the couch and sat down. She placed her head in her hands and shook some. Claire touched Steve's shoulder before going over and sitting down. She wrapped her arms around the older woman. Jill was crying, her whole body shook with it. Claire just held onto her. The reason didn't matter then. She would find out the reason for Jill's sorrows later.


	42. Sorry Guys

I know I said I would be posting more often but I have the worst luck known to man. My computer died. It decided that it wasn't going to start up anymore. I could have had it fixed about a week or two ago but that would have wiped my hard drive. I have 7 years of work and memories on it and I refused to give all that up. So now I'm having a data back up done then the actual repair. I sent it in about a week ago and the guy said it would take a few weeks since he has a lot to do. I'm really sorry guys. I had half of the next chapter written when this happened so I'm really upset. As soon as I get the pc back in working order, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for sticking with me guys! Sorry that I cant have the update to you sooner!!!

-ps-

Saw New Moon today and it was like 100x better than twilight. I'm a hard core twilighter but I really wasn't all that impressed with the movie. It just didn't cover everything I wanted and it was a bit too artsy. What ever. New Moon was great. The wolves look amazing. I really had hoped that they wouldn't mess them up. So I'm relieved about that much. Everything was much better. That new director or whatever, did an amazing job on it. The fights are great so gals, drag your anti twilight boyfriends to see it anyway. I bet they will be able to enjoy it more than the first one.


	43. Chapter 42

**HEY! Sorry I've been MIA for so long. I just can't bring myself to write if I'm not feeling it. I finally decided it was time to start again. So here it is. I think a lot of you will be pleased by what I've added to this chapter. A new twist is revealed as well as some sexual frustration. What would my story be without that? XD**

**I just want to warn you all that this one starts out a little dirty so beware Lol. And for some reason It's not letting me separate the point of views like it did before O_o Anyone know how to fix that? So sorry when it jumps from one characters POV to another.**

Sherry slammed her fists into the punching bag. It jerked against the chains securing it. Her anger was spilling out and since she'd come back, that could be dangerous. Normally bright blue eyes were now tinted with a deep orange. Wesker had made her feel like things would be different. He made her feel like he really wanted her. Now he was brushing her off every time she came around. Not only that, but he was also trying to bring Jill back. The blonde growled and punched the bag again, this time doing so, so hard that it broke the chain and swung freely.

Staring at it for a few seconds, Sherry considered what her options might be. Obviously she would never do anything to Wesker himself but maybe she could do something about that bimbo that he wanted here. He didn't need Jill. Chris needed Jill. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Chris did need Jill. Wesker should just leave them alone. If he would have heard her say that, he'd probably have slapped her. A hand moved up to her cheek, she felt no pain there but she knew the pain that he could cause her if he wanted to. The sick part was that she enjoyed his touch, whether it was soft or rough.

Turning around, Sherry left the gym and made her way to her personal room. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it onto her bed. Stepping in front of the long mirror in the bathroom, she ran her fingers down over her flat stomach. She knew she wasn't perfect, not by the standards super models set. Her nose was a little big and her straight blonde hair was terribly plain. She sighed and turned away to pull her tight pants down her legs. Maybe he wanted Jill back for the same reasons he wanted Ada around. They were both much better looking than her. Ada had those long legs and that gorgeous face. Jill was completely perfect. Legs, chest, hair. She was what he wanted. The girl shook her head, as if to clear away those depressing thoughts.

She turned on the shower and let the warm water run over her hand before she finally stepped in. She could remember doing this after training with Wesker. Her muscles had always been sore and the water had eased the pain. Now she felt no pain. The water was just relaxing. It relieved no ailments as she had none. Sherry pushed her hair away from her face and wondered how she could get Wesker to find interest in her once again. What would make him come to her? That was a question she was sure there was no answer to. Wesker drew people to him. He was never the one that chased. She knew that much from hard experience. She had put her life in danger by attempting to seduce him but in the end it had paid off. She doubted she could convince him twice.

Closing her blue eyes, Sherry leaned her body against the cool tiles. Her mind drifted back to her short time with Chris. Chris was a nice guy, the nicest she had ever met in fact. He cared about others over himself and would do anything for his loved ones. She probably would have been better off with him but that hurt in more than one way. She didn't want to do that to Jill and her need for Wesker ran deeper than desire. She wasn't able to figure it out yet but it was something incredibly strong. Maybe it was the blood that ran through her veins now. Maybe it made him want her too...but he fought so that he didn't look weak. That was always a possibility. Or he didn't want her at all because they were too much alike. She let out a slow breath. She had always been bad about upsetting herself. This was definitely one of those times. She had freaked herself out. He was all she knew and she couldn't bear to let him go, not now.

A knock on the door nearly made her jump out of the shower. She wasn't used to being snuck up on. Sherry moved the glass door ajar some and peaked out. "Yeah?" she answered and waited a few seconds. "I need your assistance with something." came Wesker's voice. Sherry grinned and leaned her head back under the water. "I'm busy." she said, loud enough for him to hear. The door was locked but that wouldn't hold him back if she pissed him off enough. "Doing what? Showering?" he asked. "Wrap it up and get out here" Sherry pushed her back to the wall and grinned. "I'm really busy..." she said in a strained voice, attempting to sound sexy. A long silence followed until the tyrant answered her. "Doing what...exactly?" he asked.

Sherry pushed her fingers down her stomach until they moved down between her legs. She had never done anything even remotely like this before but she knew that it was something that most guys wanted. Wesker, hopefully, was the same. When her fingers made contact with her warmth, she let out a small gasp followed by a moan. Wesker was still silent behind the door. "I'm busy taking care of a problem you wouldn't help me with." she said. It was true. He had shown no interest in her, now she was so desperate that she was tempting him by touching herself in the shower.

There was silence still behind the door. Sherry tilted her head in that direction. The rippling effect of the shower door obscured everything on the other side. She could see the dark shape of the door that separated them from each other. There was no movement. Wesker was probably on the other side, weighing his options as he always claimed to be doing in a situation where a decision was to be made. This wasn't exactly his average dilemma though. What would he do if she just…moaned a bit more?

Sherry kept her back pressed firmly against the wall, her legs spread slightly to keep her balance in the small shower stall. The heat of the water kept the space warm. She imagined him in there with her, touching her as she was touching herself. More small moans escaped her lips without her even realizing it. This was the first time she'd done such a thing and her body was certainly reacting more than she thought. Within moments, she was breathing heavily, straining to keep upright as she moved her fingers over herself faster. There was still no sound coming from the other side of the door. Perhaps he'd left and she was doing this only for her pleasure and not as a temptation for him. The thought wasn't as entirely disappointing as she thought it would be. Maybe this would make things easier for her in the long run.

The plane ride had been completely horrible. They'd all sat silently and barely looked anywhere but forward. The only one of them that got any rest was Claire. The young woman had fallen asleep not long into the flight, falling against Steve's shoulder. The other two hadn't gotten a single wink of sleep. Steve had leaned back in his chair, staring blankly head just as Jill had. This was a trip that Steve had advised they take. His own doctor had given him a weird vibe and he didn't feel 100% about taking Jill there to be looked at. Instead, they were flying out to Europe to see some one that Jill believed could help her figure out what was happening.

The blonde ran her fingers nervously down her shirt, smoothing it out several times as they road in the Taxi. Claire had grabbed her hand, casting a smile her way. Jill just kept imaging Chris missing all her messages and coming home to her gone. She knew he would instantly panic and go crazy looking for her. Those idiots at the BSAA had better make sure the man got her damn messages. Another fear was creeping up on her with each mile they traveled. How would her old friend feel about finally seeing her again? They'd spoke briefly on the phone but that wasn't the same as actually seeing a person. They hadn't left each other on the best terms and seeing the other woman now did make her nervous.

The car stopped and they all loaded out. Jill stared up at the tall house stuck between others just like it on both sides. A light rain had started down on them. She didn't even have the chance to knock before the door opened. A mousy woman stood there. Short brown hair tied at the back of her head in a short spiky pony tail. Her pale eyes examined them all before she smiled and held her hand out to gesture them in. "Hurry up, the rain can start pounding any time now." She said. Jill let out a short breath and led the other two into the house. She looked around once inside, taking in the simple décor. There were books laying on almost every surface, along with papers and note pads.

"Busy woman." Steve said as he walked into the entry way, looking around. Jill nodded before turning to her old friend. The girl smiled wider, a warm look to her eyes. "Jill…" she said and walked up to the other woman. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Jill smiled back and returned the gesture. "Becca…it's been too long." She replied. And it had. The two women had separated not long after the Caliban Mission. Rebecca hadn't really been the same after that. She'd lost her entire team during the events before Raccoon's fall. Then she'd gone out with David and a hand full of others to try and get a sample of Umbrella's dangerous virus. Rebecca had then lost more friends. No one had blamed her when she decided to study in Europe. It wasn't right to make an 18 year old girl go through more than she already had. Chris had practically shoved her on the plane.

Her partner had kept in contact with Rebecca as much as he could. Chris had seen the girl as a reminder of his younger sister, Claire. He felt the same protective instincts for the girl. He'd wanted Claire to leave as well but she had gone through as much as they all had and refused. She had actually started to lose her drive after returning from Rockfort. Losing the young prisoner friend she'd made there had really hurt her. If Leon hadn't helped her through it, Jill figured she'd still be moping at him. Steve was alive though, and had brought a new light to the girl's eyes. The same could not be said for Rebecca. She still had that faintly haunted look in her eyes. She always looked nervous, a bit worried. Was it because of what Jill had said to her on the phone? She'd revealed both her own and Steve's condition. The girl had taken a long time to answer before she agreed to see them. Jill could never express how much she appreciated Rebecca doing this for her.

"So…what happened?" the girl asked after they had all settled down in her small living room. Jill swallowed hard and shook her head. "I'm sure you already know about Africa, Chris said he told you." Rebecca nodded after she'd spoken. "Well Wesker wasn't dead…he showed up in our city with another of Raccoon's survivors. A girl named Sherry Birkin." The girl's eyes widened. "But that's William Birkin's daughter! They released an official statement saying her father went insane and killed both her and her mother…" Claire scoffed. "Yeah hardly. William did go nuts and try to kill her but Leon and I got her out….I left them with some Government agents. Stupid idea." She said and looked away. Steve placed a hand on her knee.

Jill turned her attention back to Rebecca. "Well I was sort of drawn back to him when he arrived. I guess it was the remainder of that damn serum he put in me. Once I was there, he took control again and used me as he had before. But we got to him…they got to him. Barry shot him in the head." She said and looked down at her hands, as if they were still covered in her former Captain's blood. They all waited in silence for her to continue. "I broke down and grabbed him. I don't know why but…that's not important. What important is that I was covered in his blood. It did this to me. I had a stroke or something and when I came to, I looked like this." She explained. Rebecca nodded. "Yeah I thought you looked a little…gorgeous." She said with a weak laugh.

"And now you want me to try and help you figure out what is going on and how to fix it?" she asked. The blonde nodded. "Jill you know there probably isn't a cure. We were able to develop a cure for the T and G viruses but what Wesker had could be something completely different. If it was that...Uroboros stuff, I'm thinking you are stuck like this. I'll run some blood tests but I wouldn't get my hopes up." She said as she stood and walked out of the room. This was completely nerve racking. Jill kept running her hands over her lap, trying to keep her hands busy as she waited on Rebecca.

Moments later, the short woman came out, a steel tray in her small hands. She set it down on the table before sitting next to Jill. She removed a needle, a tube attacked to the back end of it. Taking a rubber strap, she tied it around Jill's exposed arm, letting her veins slowly appear more on her arm. "Okay here we go." She said, sinking the needle into her arm. "Thick skin." Rebecca said quietly as blood started to fill the tube. Jill watched her own blood flow out. The red liquid quickly filled the tube. The needle was removed as Rebecca placed a cloth other it. Jill placed her own fingers over it so the other woman could finish up. She placed a top on the tube and stood back up. "I'm going to get this started…if you guys are hungry or thirsty, I've got stuff in the kitchen." She said as she pulled the rubber gloves from her hands and proceeded out of the room yet again.

Chills ran up Jill's back as she kept her hand on the cloth. She kept feeling strange, like something was wrong. Glancing over, she met Steve's eyes. He felt the same way, she could tell. His intense golden eyes locked with hers, conveying a message of concern. Jill's eyes moved away from his to examine the rest of the house. Everything looked so…strange. Out of place. She stood up and walked over to one of the many piles of books. Chemistry and bioengineering. Viral exposure and Contamination procedure. Wasn't Rebecca working at a hospital now a days? Why did she need to know about bioengin….Jill's thought suddenly ended as she grabbed a book and picked it up. It was an untitled Journal of some kind. Setting the cloth down, she opened the book and started to skim through the pages. She suddenly stopped and stared down at one of the entries.

_10 days after infection:_

_Subject shows signs of recovery. Decay of skin and internal organs has ceased and even seems to be healing at a slow but lifesaving rate. _

_15 days after infection:_

_Today our subject was able to completely function in a human environment. The other (uninfected) subjects couldn't even tell that there was an infected person among them. _

_25 days after infection:_

_Alex ordered an added dose of our 'cure'. He said he wanted to see what the effects of 800mgs would show up. After giving the dose, we continued observations._

_26 days after infection and re-administered cure:_

_Subject began convulsing and was taken to the ER. Internal bleeding was found in most of the lower abdomen. Suggesting lower cure dose._

Jill swallowed back the bile that had risen in the back of her throat. Was this something Rebecca had found? A left over from Umbrella? She flipped through more entries until she finally found one with a date on it. Fear suddenly claimed her. Tucking the book into her bag, she looked at the other two. "We need to go, now." She said and headed for the door. As she rounded the corner into the entry way, she froze. Leaning casually against the door, was Billy Coen. Billy grinned and tilted his head to the side. 'You made the wrong choice babe." He said and aimed a heavy looking handgun at her. She'd have fought back but the click of a weapon made her stop in her tracks. Turning slowly, she saw Rebecca standing behind Steve, a shotgun pressed against the man's back. "Jill…please don't resist."


	44. Chapter 43

Leon S. Kennedy:

The FBI had fallen through. The bodies trail had gone cold, leaving nothing for them to follow. Some investigation had gone on at a Hospital outside the city but there was evidence that they were involved. How could it be so easy to lose the bodies of two terrorist who were carrying deadly viruses within them? The blonde pushed his hair away from his face as he stacked the rest of the paper work into a case and shut it. He was being moved out. Evidently the risk of an outbreak was all together dismissed. It sent the heat of anger all the way through his body just at the thought of it. Chris was right. It was probably some of Wesker's guys. Maybe they were bringing him back right this very moment and nothing could be done about it.

The agent looked at his small amount of bags leaning against the wall by the door. In the pit of his stomach, he knew that leaving was a bad idea. Unfortunately there was no option. He was needed elsewhere and there was nothing that he could do about it now. If something else happened here, the others would be on their own. He hoped that Steve being around could pick up the slack of him leaving. The young man was damn sharp with a weapon and powerful on his own. Claire had told him so much about Steve. Once upon a time, he'd been a little jealous. Now though, he knew that he and Claire were meant to be only friends.

That thought brought him back to Ada. The spy had been by shortly after he'd left the company of the FBI. What was going on between them? He couldn't figure it out. The last thing he wanted was to let her more into his life. She had lied to him more than she'd ever told the truth, from what he could tell. While his attraction to her was obvious, it was hard for him to acknowledge that when trust was so much in question. He'd learned that trust was a rare thing and it should be treasured when there. With Ada, he could only rely on her ability to be there in a dangerous situation. That wasn't enough for a relationship. She still seemed to think so though. He hated being around her because he loved it.

Now he was leaving, heading off to some situation in another state. A lab, underground with no relation to Umbrella. That was odd. There had been a few cases where former scientists of the company had gone off on their own to continue the work. Most labs were long past shut down. This one was said to empty but they needed info gathered. That was his job. Leon looked around his room to make sure he'd not forgotten anything. That was when he saw his cellphone on the counter, flashing. Raising a brow, he walked over and picked it up. Claire had called earlier. Pressing a few buttons, he placed the phone to his ear and listened to the message she'd left.

"_Hey Leon, I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm not going to be around to see you off. Something crazy happened to Jill. Steve and I are taking her to Europe to see Rebecca Chambers. She thinks it has something to do with her contact with Wesker's blood. You need to find Ada and make sure that she's okay too. I'll call if we find anything out. Catch ya later."_

He took a deep breath and pulled the phone away. What exactly had happened to Jill? Couldn't she have been more specific? Placing the phone in his pocket, he looked at his watch. Ada was the one giving him a ride to the airport. He'd have to talk to her about this then. Paranoia welled up within him. He couldn't just leave Ada if something was wrong. What if he left and she became a monster like Sherry had? Having her on a plane didn't seem like a very good idea either. Claire hadn't sounded like anything was really wrong with Jill though. "Damnit." He said under his breath. Damn that girl and her lack of detail. Not only that, but she'd taken a possibly infected woman overseas, endangering everyone that was on that flight with them. She must have had some confidence in Jill's condition to do so.

That settled it. Ada was going to have to come with him, whether she liked it or not. He leaned against the window until the Viper pulled up outside. Sighing, he gathered up his few bags and made his way down the few stairs. Ada was just walking around the side of the car when he saw her. She looked perfectly normal. Nothing was out of place about her. When she waved her hand a few times, he realized he'd been staring. "Am I that enchanting?" she asked with a sly grin. Leon shook his head and laughed. "Oh yes, absolutely breath taking." He commented back before throwing his bags into her very small back seat.

The raven haired woman got back behind the wheel as he shut his own door. "We need to talk." He said, looking over at her. Ada glanced at him from behind her shades before pulling the car back onto the main road and taking off. "Ada you have to come with me. Something happened to Jill. Claire thinks it might happen to you too." A few seconds of silence passed before Ada looked over at him again. "What happened to her?" she asked. Leon shrugged. "I have no idea, she didn't say. She must be alright though because they were able to take her to see some friend with no trouble." Taking another deep breath, Ada nodded. "So you want me to come so you can make sure I don't turn into some big tentacle monster and start killing off the city folk?" She asked, a tone of humor in her voice. Leon nodded, staring ahead. "Yep. Sounds about right."

Steve Burnside:

Shit just went from bad to worse around these people. He'd learned that the second he arrived in town to kill off those damn zombies. Look at him now. There was the cold pressure of metal against his back. A shotgun. Steve took a deep breath as he stared ahead at the man pointing a weapon at Jill. It was the same guy from before. Guess Becca hadn't been the best idea. The only person he'd sensed was Jill this time though. Not a trace of this other guy. On the drive over, Jill had told him about Becca's connection to Billy. How could he possibly be surprised that they were working together?

Claire stood between him and Jill, calm fear on her face. He reached out and grabbed her hand, moving her to the side some. If the girl behind him pulled the trigger, the shot would go right through his body, into Claire. That wasn't good. Claire looked back at him, question in her eyes. He shook his head before looking back towards Jill and Billy. "Are you kidding me? Rebecca…how could you do this?" Jill asked, her eyes clearly still on the man in front of her. Steve felt the gun against his back start to shake. "I'm sorry Jill…I had to do this. There was no other way." The small girl behind him said. "Alex's research is going to help everyone. I have to help him."

Why was it always the nut jobs? No matter where he went, he ran into these crazy people! Steve didn't know anything about this Alex guy but he did know that anything having to do with BOWs wasn't going to the world any good. Hell, he was one and look at all the damage he'd caused. If this guy was working with Wesker and creating things like Billy, he was just like all the other men who'd followed this path before him. Some rogue scientist trying to change the world by making himself rich. Steve scoffed and tilted his head, glancing back at the girl who was pressing a gun against his back.

"Sweetheart, turning on your friends is never the only way." He said dropped. His body lowered to the floor before he swung a leg out. It collided with Becca's legs, making her fall. Before she could hit the ground, he grabbed her arm. The gun fell to the floor as he wrapped his other arm around her neck and put her in a choke hold. Claire grabbed the shotgun off the ground, aiming directing at Rebecca. Both of them looked at Billy. He still had his gun inches from Jill's face. "You want to shoot her? Do it. It will give me no reason to hold her." Steve warned. Billy's eyes narrowed as he looked at Rebecca. Obviously he wasn't willing to throw the girls life away. "I'll snap her neck." He growled.

Billy took a deep breath before moving the gun away from Jill's face. He kept it up but Jill was no longer in immediate danger. Steve did not release his hold on the girl though. He kept her pressed tightly against him as he cocked his head back some. Jill nodded and stepped back, standing closer to Claire. Her bright eyes looked to Rebecca. "I want you to tell me what is going on here. Who the hell is Alex?" she asked. He felt the girl swallow hard as tears ran down her eyes. "He…used to work for Umbrella. He took all his research and left because he knew what Spencer would do with it…he's not a bad man." She said in a quiet voice. Claire exchanged a look with Jill. Obviously, like himself, neither of them thought very highly of anyone who worked for the fallen company.

"The guy is trying to find your psycho Captain. I'm helping him." Billy said, suddenly making them all look at him. "But we need you." He added. Jill let out a low breath of air. "What for?" Steve asked, breaking the few seconds of silence that had developed between them all. "Her blood is going to change everything. The viruses won't kill any more if we can just combine it with…" Rebecca started but her words were cut off by the echo of a gunshot. Pain ripped through Steve's shoulder, causing him to release his hold on her. Rebecca fell forward into Billy's arms. Steve saw his own blood all over the side of her face as he covered the wound with his hand. Someone had shot him. He grabbed Claire and pulled her down, his body turning to face the other way.

He wasn't entirely shocked to see Sherry standing there. She kept the gun up as she took a step closer. "Billy? Didn't think you'd be running off to join up with the enemy." She said in a cold voice. Steve growled, causing Claire to place a hand against his uninjured shoulder. "I'm here to make sure you guys don't go interrupting our plans." She said. Steve glanced to the side, seeing Jill take a step forward. "If you need me, then take me. Leave them alone." She said. Claire grabbed her hand. "Jill no." she said, giving the older woman a pleading gaze. The redhead grabbed Claire, pulling her away from Jill. He knew that she wouldn't forgive him but this was the only way. This girl was too strong. He could that her strength had increased. In his wounded state, he wouldn't be able to beat her. Jill was tough, he knew she could stay alive long enough for them to find her if she was taken now.

Claire looked at him, her eyes shiny and accusing. She was going to be incredibly mad. Sherry tilted her head and seemed to think. "Fine. I'll take you with me. Billy WILL bring Rebecca and those two can run off and play somewhere else." She said. Jill nodded before walking forward. Billy followed her, seeming unable to control his movements. Steve held tightly around Claire's waist as she tried to get up. "Jill don't do this! We can run!" she yelled. The blonde shook her head. "Claire just go back with Steve. I'm going to be fine." She said, offering them both a smile. Steve stood and pulled Claire with him towards the door.

He remained standing by the door until after the other four had left. Claire pulled herself free from his grip and rounded on him. "You just let them take her!" she yelled. He moved his hand away from the former bullet hole and looked at her. "Jill wanted it. You need to trust her." He said before walking past her. The woman followed him, anger clearly written all over her face. "So what now? We just hope we can figure out a way to find her?" she asked. He shook his head and handed her a book that Jill had dropped. "We need to find this Alex guy. If he's looking for Wesker, then maybe he can help us take that prick down and get Jill back."

Albert Wesker:

The little stunt that Sherry had pulled had left him in more than a bad mood. He was downright pissed off. His employees all were made well aware of that as he walked out. A man with a clipboard ran up to him, wanting a signature or something. It didn't matter though since his response was to grab him by the throat and push him to the floor. That kept all the rest of them far away from him. And that was the healthiest option for them.

Now he was sitting behind his desk, staring off towards the door. Sherry had been gone for almost 16 hours. Her last report put her at the airport, ready to bring both Billy and Jill back 'home.' That was good news. With her being gone so long, he thought he was going to have to go out himself and pick up all 4 of those idiots to bring them back. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had to do something himself. Relying on the skills of others wasn't always the best option.

With Jill back, he could resume his work on a whole new level. Whatever she was now, it was something new. He needed it and he needed it now. If Sherry and Billy managed to fuck up a simple plane ride, he was sure he was going to have to kill them both and find new help. That was so irritating, it only added to his already bitterly dismal mood. That was not a good thing for anyone in a 10 mile radius. It had been a very long time since he'd just randomly played the genocide game. A walk through a local village with nothing but a magnum and a nice classical tune in his head sounded like the perfect remedy for what he was feeling right about now.

Glaring at the clock again as if that would make it go faster, Wesker growled. He turned and knocked everything off his desk other than the flat computer screen placed there. It all clattered to the floor but he didn't give two damns or a shit. When a ripe bad mood set into his head, it was incredibly hard to get it out again. Usually it took a rough round of sex or the formally mentioned murder spree. Since there was no one around, he guess it was just going to have to be a bloody party. But why leave home? He'd been meaning to fire a few useless people right here in the facility.

Walking out into the main lab area, Wesker looking around. A few people glanced over. Dmitri was at his side almost instantly. The blonde pointed out a short man with a clip board who honestly looked like he was simply trying to look busy. "Is he of any vital importance?" he asked quietly. His companion shook his head. "None other than pretending he is." He said in a calm voice. Wesker nodded and pulled out his gun and taking aim. Squeezing the trigger, he sent a powerful round through the man's temple, blowing chunks of brain and bone all over the floor behind him.

Several people jumped and looked over. "Line up." He said, smirking. "It's about time we found out who here is important enough to stay on the payroll!" he shouted. Everyone was staring at him now. "Line up!" he said in a more demanding tone. Hesitantly, they all walked over and stood in a lazy line ahead of where he and Dmitri stood. "You!" he said and pointed to a blonde woman at the head of the line. "What do you do?" he asked her. She took a deep breath and gestured to the tanks housing the various Uroboros generations. "I tend those subjects. I record all their d-development and I sustain them." She said, her voice shaking with obvious fear. He nodded. "Dismissed."

She darted off, leaving a short bald man next. "I…I record the development of all outside subjects. Human and animal." He said, seeming a bit more confident than the last. Wesker nodded and he bolted as well. About three more people were able to walk away before he came to a tall brunette male. "And you?" he asked. The man played with his clip board. "I'm in charge of cargo incoming…" he stated and Wesker sighed. "Replaced." He said and pulled the trigger. Everyone in the room jumped again as his body dropped into a pool of its own blood. "Who's next?"


End file.
